A Different Image
by i'm always invisible
Summary: Reborn is still not done messing with Tsuna's family. Disguising as Reboyama-sensei, he announces that Class 2A will go to Italy as an exclusive foreign class for two months. Slowly but surely they will know Tsuna's true position and nature in the world. And in the mafia everybody knows that if you don't want to break the omertá, make them join the mafia.
1. Starting from where it Ended

**A/N: I am back with the promised sequel! YAY! Thanks a real bunch for liking the first fanfic that I made! I am still extremely happy right now! :D Yeah… and I decided that this will be more on canon pairings… You don't get to read a good canon story everyday you know… Got to love the canon pairings people… Well I also like those yaoi pairings but I'll just pass on that for this one…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR… maybe in a parallel universe… *checks other worlds* Nope… I still don't own it… too bad TT^TT**

**Warning: probably OOCs… **

**And now I present to you…**

**~A Different Image**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 1: Starting from where it ended**

When lunch time happened, Tsuna and his friends (?) were called to go to the principal's office. As they left the school via limousine, Reboyama-sensei entered on cue.

"Ciaossu, I am Reboyama-sensei." An infant in a graduation outfit entered.

"Oh! Reboyama-sensei! It is rare of you to visit this class!" Nezu exclaimed.

"I will only be here for a brief moment. I am here to announce that class 2A is chosen to be an exclusive foreign class in Italy. You will leave tomorrow. All passports, expenses, rooms and transportations have been taken care of. All you need left is your clothes good for two months and formal attire. That is all no more complaints; give me back the parental consent on the day of departure with parent's signature which is tomorrow evening. I'll be going now and goodbye." Reboyama-sensei left with the pile of parental consent on the table.

The class took a few moments for the new information to sink.

…

…

…

…

"WE'RE GOING TO ITALY?!" They chorused.

-MEANWHILE IN THE AIRPORT-

"LAND!" Tsuna jumped out of the limo. He was grateful to be able to feel the land. Why you ask?

_-Flashback-_

_Tsuna and the rest entered the limo. Hibari was sitting as far as possible from the crowd with, he was reading a book while listening with his music with the use of his head set. Hana and Kyoko were sitting together. Ryohei was in front of them. Chrome was on a window seat. Tsuna was in between Gokudera and Yamamoto._

"_I am Sebastian, your driver for today, Tsunayoshi-sama." The driver introduced._

"_Don't be so formal, just call me Tsuna." The brunet said._

"_Alright then, Tsuna-sama. Our next stop is Midori-chuu; we will pick up Miura-sama." The driver fastened his seat belt. "Please do hold tight. This will be a rough ride."_

"_EH? W-Wait! – "_

_The driver stepped on the pedal. The tires whirrs and screeches away from the school._

"_HIIEEEE! SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN! AHHHHH~! IT'S A STOP LIGHT!" Tsuna screamed. His eyes popped out "WATCH OUT! THERE'S A PEDESTRIAN!" The limo swerved to the side so that it would avoid that pedestrian. The pedestrian had to clutch his heart from the almost sudden death._

_The people inside had to cover their ears because of him… except for Hibari since he had his head set on and he was somehow grateful for that. I was a long ride… a VERY long ride…_

_The ride was filled with high pitch shrieks and shouts. The brunet had to scream at EVERY little thing the limo passes. The police officers didn't catch them because the AWFULLY familiar crest called 'Vongola' was embedded on the bumper and even if those police officers catch them; they have no choice but to let them go because of the position they're in._

_After awhile they finally reached Haru's school. Tsuna was as white as a ghost and you can see that his soul was just at the tip of his mouth._

"_Haru has come!" The said girl entered the limo. "HAHI?! TSUNA-SAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" The eccentric brunette rushed to his side. "TSUNA-SAN PLEASE WAKE UP DESU!" She kept on shaking the poor brunet "TSUNA-SAN~! WAKE UP DESU~!"_

"_OI! STOP SHAKING THE TENTH STUPID WOMAN!" His right hand man shouted._

"_HAHI! HARU IS NOT A STUPID WOMAN DESU! HARU IS TSUNA-SAN'S FUTURE WIFE!"_

"_HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU ARE THE TENTH'S FUTURE WIFE!"_

"_IT IS THE TRUTH DESU!"_

"_Maa, maa… How about we give it a rest for today?" Yamamoto calm down the two._

"_Miura-sama, please take a seat. We are in a tight schedule today." The driver reminded._

"_AH! HAI!" she immediately took a seat beside Kyoko and began to discuss about cakes._

_And the ride continues… Then the shrieks, shouts, and demands to slow down happened again. After another while, they arrived at the airport._

_When the brunet heard the limo stop, he quickly opened the door and jumped outside like an eager puppy. "LAND!"_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Ahahaha… It feels like we just got out of a roller coaster!" Yamamoto happily said.

"Tch. It all your fault hahi-onna for making the tenth this way." Gokudera bickered

"It is not Haru's fault! Driver-san said that we are on a tight schedule desu!" She retorted.

Kyoko and Hana giggled on their way out. Ryohei was doing some extreme stretches and Hibari went still reading the book and still has his head set on.

"Tsu-kun~!"

"AH! Okaa-san you're also here!" Tsuna waved at his mother. His eyes went to the side "… And I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta, Bianchi, and Dino-san is here…" He paused for awhile… "DINO-SAN?!"

"Yo Tsuna! How's my little brother doing?" Dino casually walk to him but tripped on thin air. "ITTE!"

"Dino-san… where are your subordinates?" The brunet glanced below him.

"My men?" Tsuna nodded. "I decided that they should take a day or two off…" The brunet looked at the blonde man skeptically. Dino looked like he was not aware that without his men he is a clumsy, useless person.

"Reborn-kun is so kind~!" Nana mused.

"Eh?"

"Reborn-kun gave us tickets to Italy and best of all we get to see Otou-san at work!" Nana jumped in joy. "And we get to stay in the mansion where he temporarily stays in!" She added.

Tsuna could only laugh nervously. _'That's right… 'Kaa-san doesn't know that Otou-san works for the mafia…'_

"You shouldn't worry too much, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn jumped on Tsuna's gravity defying hair.

"Reborn! Where did you come from?" the brunet asks. "I'm pretty sure you weren't here until just now…"

"I have my reasons… Now hurry up and board on the plane." Reborn ordered.

They boarded the plane, a very high-class plane. There were quality seats, fine wines on the side. If you go further inside, there is a grand ballroom. Going up to the staircase, there's an office room.

The kids were very excited when they entered the plane. They took the window seats while the others took any vacant seats… Lucky for Dino that someone was able to catch him before he falls or trips because of his _so-called 'shoes'_ (which is really thin air).

"Tsuna"

"Hm?"

"Go upstairs, you're assignment given by Nono is there… as well as some of the paperworks made by the Estraneo family."

"Come again?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Now **GO**." Leon transformed into a gun. Tsuna flinches and runs away together with his famous shriek "HIIEEEE!"

As the brunet ran for his life he muttered a series of curses just for Reborn. There was 'stupid arcobaleno' 'sadistic tutor' 'reincarnation of Satan' and many more. When he reached the staircase he paused for a while to catch his breath. "Darn it Reborn. I am going to kill you if I get an opportunity…" He muttered under his breath. He went up, entered the room and felt even more annoyed and became far beyond pissed-off when he saw what was inside.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take a deep breath Tsuna!" He reminded himself. "It's too early to let go of yourself! GET A FREAKIN' GRIP!" he shouted to himself. _'Wow I sound like Gokudera-kun!'_

_*inhale* *exhale* *inhale* *ex –_

"REBORN GET YOUR FREAKIN' ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yup… he snapped…

"Ciaossu!" A Reborn in a potted plant costume appeared. "You're being a foul mouth today, Tsuna." Reborn commented. "And it's rare for you to say those words out in the open." He added.

"Don't mess with me right now Reborn…" The brunet deepened his voice. "What's the meaning of this?" He asks, his left eye twitching non-stop in annoyance.

"Are you blind? Those are obviously paperworks waiting to be signed by a certain Decimo…" Reborn explained. "…Or maybe you forgot about your assignment from Nono?" the infant added.

"My… assignment..?" Tsuna took a few steps back, ready to run away from his paperwork. "From… Ojii-chan (Grandfather) ..?" Decimo took the momentum to run only to be caught by a green Leon-rope. "NOO!"

"You're not going anywhere until all of those papers are sorted and signed." Reborn dragged the poor brunet in the office, tied him to his chair and gave a pen so that he would start working on it.

Tsuna took one pile and started to scan them. There was 'destruction of property', 'weapon repair', 'hospital fee' and many more, but what the brunet realized the most is that they were all 'financial' related which means more money to pay. He carelessly signed them and piled it on one corner. The next pile consisted of 'transportation fee', 'passport fees', 'Ayuzawa Misaki'. 'Osamu Kaneda', 'Kiseki Shintarou' and more names of his classmates and more expenses. He wanted to know the reason behind that so he left it unsigned. Tsuna took another pile of papers and got lazy to read the papers. He continued to carelessly sign the papers until they reached Vongola HQ, Italy.

**~Back to Namimori~  
-TIME SKIP (NEXT DAY)-**

8:00 P.M.

The students gathered infront of the Namimori gate. Instead of Reborn fetching them, Shouichi Irie appeared instead. "Hello everyone, I am Shouichi Irie. I will be taking place for Rebor – uhh… Reboyama-sensei." He introduced. He signaled someone to come forward, it was Spanner. Spanner came in with a device covered by a cloth. The blonde one removed the cloth revealing a circular device. Removing his lollipop, he began explaining "This device is a teleportation device. To make it work, a high price it needed to make this work and that price is 400, 000 Fianma voltage."

Murmurs suddenly spread around.

"400, 00 Fianma voltage… is that even a currency?"

"Is that a new type of electricity?"

"How much is that in Yen currency?"

Shouichi sighed "Just get on the device so that we could start already. I'm pretty sure the person on the other side is pissed off right now and we don't want that." Spanner nodded at Shouichi's statement.

"Besides… Didn't that Reboyama-sensei told you that everything is already paid?" Spanner added. He was replied with 'oh's then stepped on the circular device. Spanner dialed something on his phone and spoke "Let's start…"

**+End of Chapter+**

**Was that a good start? I hope I didn't make this rushed… oh well. I was wondering… should I also make OMAKEs for this fic too? Just tell me if you want them…**

**-Review?**

**Bye-bye~!**


	2. Classifying

**Oh man! So many reviews, favorites and follows in one chapter! You guys are the best! Thanks so much for the review :) I am DEEPLY moved thank you XD. Now I present to you chapter 2!**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 2: Classifying**

**xxXXxx**

Tsuna and the others arrived at the Vongola HQ at 11:30 a.m.

When they got out, some stretched and yawned, others sleepily dragged themselves out, one tripped himself because of his '_shoes'_, and the rest remained indifferent. Tsuna had big dark circles under his eyes, he spent the whole flight signing the wretched papers (all thanks to Reborn) and he still hasn't ask about why his classmates are also in it. Much to his discontent, Tsuna dragged himself out of the plane. He had this ominous aura surrounding him when he got out.

Reborn purposely kicked the brunet's head.

"Itte!" Tsuna landed face first. He mumbled curses and didn't bother to stand up.

"Dame-Tsuna, you look pathetic not bothering to stand up. Is that what a Mafia Boss is supposed to do?" Reborn said. The brunet mumbled something while his face was on the floor… and he never bothered to stand up. "Dame-Tsuna, you're still not done with your assignment." The sun arcobaleno reminded. Tsuna made some whining sounds, mumbles and curses to go with. Reborn was getting impatient, there are thing to be done on schedule and his good-for-nothing student was still lazing around _and_ doesn't have any intention of standing. Reborn jump on the brunet's back… _hard…_

"Itte!" Tsuna's back arced. "Reborn… give me a break or something… I want to rest..!" He tiredly demanded.

"No can do, Dame-Tsuna… We have a tight schedule to follow, now stand up." The arcobaleno commanded.

"No..! The floor is my best friend!" Tsuna childishly complained. "…And I will not stand up until I –" Tsuna stopped mid-sentence as he saw Reborn jump away. He looked ahead and saw another plane taking-off to his direction. He quickly stood up and ran away from the plane "HIIIEEE! SOMEBODY STOP THIS PLANE!" The brunet shouted with all his might, he looked at were his guardians, friends and family was supposed to be and guess what … they were not there…

"WHERE ARE MY GUARDIANS WHEN I NEED THEM!?"

Tsuna has reached the end of the platform "I'm done for…" He closed his eyes as he waited for the impact… Nothing crashed… He opened his eyes to see that the plane already took-off. He sighed in relief then Reborn jumped back.

"You really are pathetic, Dame-Tsuna…" He commented.

"What are you saying!? I could've died just now!"

"Or you could've just step away from the platform. You really need to you use your brain, Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn said. "…And before I forget, there is more work for you to do in your office." Tsuna paled at this. "And let's not forget the part two of your assignment." Reborn showed a remote a clicked the huge red button on it. The sign with the word 'HQ' opened

Tsuna's eyes widened "Isn't that..!"

"Ah. The flame ring teleportation system. The one we used when we played the decisive game of 'choice' ten years in the future with Byakuran and the six real funeral wreaths."

"But when did you…"

"I asked Shouichi to get it. He's a close friend of Byakuran after all…" Reborn crossed his arms. "When Spanner calls, activate the flame ring teleportation system…"

"Wait! Don't I need my guardians on this?"

"Don't worry, you only need 400, 000 Fianma Voltage… It's not 5, 000, 00…" Reborn reassured. Tsuna only complained childishly "But I'm tired! I want to sleep..! Can't you atleast make me rest for one hour?" The brunet exasperatedly asks.

"And I keep telling you that we are on a tight schedule."

On cue Reborn heard a ringing in his pocket. He smirked, Spanner was calling him. It's time… He answered it and heard Spanner speak "Let's start…" Reborn nodded. He turned to his student who was twitching in annoyance and fatigue.

"And you heard him. Now light that device!" Reborn ordered.

"…" Being pissed-off as he is, Tsuna didn't answer but retained the WTF face written all over his face. He slid his gloves and went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. He positioned himself in an X-canon position. He called for Natsu and did a cambio forma. "Natsu, we'll go on full-force."

"Gao!"

"X-CANON!" Huge hard flames entered the device. While filling the teleportation device Tsuna muttered something "I have a bad feeling about this…"

-BACK IN NAMIMORI-

"Everyone! Step into the device! We don't want anyone lose a body part!" Shouichi commanded. They all obeyed to the order, not wanting to have a body part missing.

"Hurry up! This device will be charged as soon as it lights!" Spanner added. He read the flame reading as a countdown "230,892… 269,064… 351,504, 383,599… 400,000!" As soon as he finished reading it, a blinding light engulfed them all. When it disappeared, so are the students and the self-proclaimed elite.

"Well… I guess that's it…" The red-head sighed than fixed his glasses.

"Just hope that Sawada won't pop a vein…" Spanner added. Shouichi laughs nervously then clears his throat "Ehem… I guess we should probably head back to the Vongola HQ…" The other mechanic nodded.

-BACK TO THE VONGOLA HQ-

A flash of bright light appeared and slowly faded.

"Wahh~~! My head hurts!" A student wailed.

"It was awesome!" One cheered.

"A-re… it's morning again…" Another pointed out.

The Namimori students were greeted by none other than Reborn… and his Dame-student lumping on the side due to exhaustion. "Ciaossu! You might be confused of what happened to you just now but my student, Tsuna over here will explain everything." The sun arcobaleno kicked Tsuna making him role to the class.

"Excuse me but you are..?" Nezu pointed at the infant.

"Are you a teacher or an idiot?" Reborn crossed his arms. "I'm Reboyama-sensei, can't you notice who I am in one glance?"

Nezu was about to retort back for him, the Elite, was being told by an infant as an idiot until Tsuna got up…

"…Ugh… Reborn… why are you so sadistic..?" Tsuna mumbles as he stands up, staggering a little.

"I'll take that as a compliment…"

Tsuna looks at the class with pure annoyance and they had to admit, the brunet looks so scary. Tsuna sighs and rubs his temple. The brunet monotonously greeted the class "Welcome to the Vongola HQ..! Starting now until two months after, you will be here for the exclusive foreign class program. And uhh…" He sighed again and reached for a card in his pocket and began reading it. "… You will be separated into six or seven groups categorized by certain elements that will be explained in the near future…" Tsuna finished reading the card and scratched his head then looks at his classmates "Did everyone manage to get some sleep?" He was answered by unsynchronized shaking of heads. "This is a pain…" Tsuna grumbles. "Listen… You are currently in Italy. The time difference between Japan and Italy is 8 hours… Probably everyone who travelled from there to here will experience jetlag… Are there any questions?"

One raised his hand.

"What is it Kiseki-san..?" Tsuna asks rather annoyingly…

"Uhh… How did we get here from JAPAN in a matter of a few seconds..?"

"You'll know it when the time comes… Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the bed…" Tsuna yawns and drags himself away from the crowd.

"Oi, oi… Is Dame-Tsuna _really_ acting like that?" Osamu asks.

"Don't know but I bet he's hiding something…" Kouga replies.

Simultaneous gunshots were heard. Everybody flinched from the volume and covered their ears. "HIIIEEE! JUST LET ME TAKE A REST REBORN!" They saw Tsuna run away from his tort- uh… tutor. Another gunshot was heard but it felt like it was closer.

"GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF THIS PLACE AND GO INSIDE! WE ARE ON A TIGHT SCHEDULE!" An infant wearing a red goggle shouted.

"Hah! Look! A cute wittle baby owdewing the adults!" Osamu teased. He even whirled his finger infront of the infant. (Bad move…) That infant kicked his shin, making the man kneel infront of her.

"Do you even think that I'm playing around?!" She slapped Osamu's face side to side non-stop. She lets go of the man, whose cheeks were very red and aching and removes her goggles, revealing her red keen eyes. "I am Lal Mirch. I'm here to assist in determining your element." She said, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me little girl but you have a foul mouth there and you are holding a weapon… Who are your parents so that I can tell them about your issues…?" The great elite said. He also received a kick to his shin. He wheezed in pain "You're a disrespectful GIRL! Don't you have any manners?! And to think that you kicked me, _the ELITE!_"

Lal aimed her gun directly at Nezu's face "Shut up or I'll blow your face right out of your head!" Nezu was about to retort but stopped when he saw the blue-haired infant's finger nearing the trigger. Nezu gulped "That's not an actual shotgun right?" Lal smirked "Test me."

The self-proclaimed elite stood up, raised his hands in the air and made a short speech "As a teacher, I must give the best of safety for my students. Hypothetically speaking, if I test you, I may die or may not die. Therefore I test you for the safety of my students." He closed his eyes shut. "Shoot"

Many gasped at Nezu's action, yet they heard no gunshot. They saw Lal give Nezu an 'Are you an idiot' kind of look. The teacher slightly opened his right eye

"Are you _really_ an elite?" the infant raised a brow.

"Yes, yes I am." He replied.

"Elite should know many things, yet you don't know who you're dealing with…"

"Come again?"

A throbbing tick mark appeared on Lal's temple "I have no time for this!" She aimed her gun once more to the students "Get you butts inside or I'll blow your faces!" …Nobody moved, believing it was a toy gun, since the infant didn't shoot their teacher. Lal's tick mark became larger and pulled the trigger and bullets went straight at the students.

"MAXIMUM BURTS!" A blue colored flame shaped like an eagle appeared, deflecting Lal's shot.

"Collonelo!" Lal shouted. The said person has blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a military uniform with a number one pin on his head piece.

"What are you doing, kora?!" Collonelo shouted, he was being carried by an eagle **(Was it an Eagle? Or was it a Falcon? Just tell me what it was if it's none of the given…) **named Falco. "You were supposed to give them a test for their element, kora!"

"Shut up! It's their fault for not listening!" Lal defended.

"Oi!" The blonde infant called the students and teacher. "You better listen to her if you don't want to experience hell, kora! I know it because I've experienced it! Better remember it, KORA!" Collonelo shouted as he flies away.

"Collonelo…" Lal whispered to herself then faced them once more. "NOW EVERYBODY INSIDE SO I CAN CLASSIFY YOUR ELEMENTS!" she ordered.

They scurried inside fearing that they may get shot again and there won't be any second chance or luck.

From the inside, everything looked so high-class and fine quality. There was a huge fancy chandelier inside, glossy golden floor and let's not forget the proud mark of Vongola embedded on the sides of the walls. Everyone had to stare and admire the scene; some were aiming for Sawada since he's the heir to the company. The girls were putting on makeup and making themselves look attractive. And finally, the boys understand what it feels to be stepped by someone higher.

"What are standing around for? Move we have a schedule to follow."

"A-Ano… shouldn't we be going on a tour first before anything?" someone from the crowd asks.

Lal huffed "Tour my ass. I keep on saying that we're on a tight schedule. Everyone is expected to go to their respective groups once everyone gets their elements and whoever is assigned to your group will decide anyways..." She looked at the time. "Now MOVE!" She shot one bullet in the air.

Out of fear, they immediately moved to where their destination was. They entered another room. It was very spacious and has seven objects aligned. Starting from the right was a live flame; next to it was a container with a white marble, followed by a very hard stone, then cotton, a transparent globe, a ripped leaf, and finally an arc with no color.

"This is how your element will be found, you only need to touch those object and they will or will not respond accordingly. I'll tell you what it means later on." The infant explained.

They created a straight line, with the exemption of Nezu, and one by one they touched the object.

"Ahh!" A student, named Michi, shouted in surprised. To the rescue, Nezu went to his student. "What happened?" He asks. Michi showed how it happened. She touched the ripped leaf and miraculously joined together, when she lets go of the leaf, it turns back to a ripped leaf. "How did you do that?" The teacher asks.

"I don't know… Nothing happened when I touched the others but when I touched the leaf, this happened." The girl kept on touching the leaf that mends itself and returns to normal.

"Wahhh~! This is so awesome!" Another student shouted. He's name is Kouga Yamato; he has bleached hair with black streaks at the end. He was touching a transparent globe that had an object forming inside. When he removed his hand, the forming object inside the transparent globe disappeared.

"SUGOI! (AMAZING!)" Osamu exclaimed. His hands were placed on both sides of the container with the marble inside slowly multiplying. When he removed his hands, the marbles formed inside evaporated until one remained.

"Oh come on!" An irritated student named Saotome complained. She is a girl with huge eyeglasses with her hair in pigtails. Every time she nears her finger at the flame, it subsides and goes out but when she sets a distance away from the flame, it immediately sets ablaze. She had her brows twitching in irritation.

"Weird…" Misaki commented as she touches the hard stone and turns to dust. When she removed her finger, the rocks formed again.

"This is… somehow ironic…" Kiseki muttered. When he touched the cotton it slowly hardens like a rock.

And one by one, they found what object responds to them. After that, Lal called them and told them that they form the groups of what objects reacted to them.

In the group with the container and marble there were four. The cotton group also has four members. The transparent globe has three people. The ripped leaf has five. The one with the hard stone has seven. The group with the live flame has six and the one with the arc has none.

Lal jumped on the table and was somehow thankful that the classifying part was done since they were too noisy. "Now that every one of you has found their groups, let me tell you why it reacted first. The materials inside contains reactors. Each reactor found in these items only react to only one element and once the source of that element disappears, it reverts back to its original form."

Their supposed-to-be questions were immediately answered so they just had to 'oh'

"And now for your elements…"

**xxXXxx**

**Hahaha! :D Is this what you call a cliffy? Anyways can you guess what element is the container with the marble, transparent globe, hard stone, cotton, lively flame, ripped leaf and arc? Well... I guess it's easy since they are indirectly given ;P**

**-Review?**

**~Bye-Bye :)**


	3. Groupings

**ROAAR! I'm back! And I'm sorry so very sorry for making, you readers wait.**

**Great-(san): ****Nice! Everything you said (typed) is correct! Hahaha… it's pretty obvious when you're a KHR fan … =^^=**

**Guest-(san):**** Suggestion granted! :D**

**Warning: probable OOCness…**

"Normal"

'_thoughts'_

"_Italian"_

**Going back, I present to you chapter 3!**

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

**Chapter 3: Groupings**

**~o0o0o0o0o~**

"… Those people who have the container with a marble inside that reacted with them are cloud element… cloud attribute rather, has the ability to propagate or to multiply. The cloud element holds the color purple. The live flame has the rain attribute. It is represented with the color blue; the rain has the ability of tranquility (Wao! it rhymed :D). Next is the transparent globe. The transparent globe has the ability of creating nothing to something and vice-versa or as we call it recreation. It is represented with the color indigo and that is the mist attribute. The ripped leaf is a sun attribute. The sun attribute has the activation ability and is represented with a color yellow. The cotton is a lightning attribute. It has the ability to solidify and is represented by the color green."

Lal then sighed after that heck-of-a-long explanation. She eyed a student that was hesitating whether to raise her hand or not. "You, girl with blonde hair. Speak." The infant ordered.

"Ah! Uhh… eto… Ahh… it's just that…"

"What?!"

The student flinches. "The arc with no color!"

"That…" Lal gave a thoughtful hum before giving her answer. "The arc reacted with no one. With that said, there is no reason to tell why."

"EHH?! WHY?!" The class chorused.

_Tick mark_ "The arc didn't react with anybody!" The blue-haired infant fired more shots in the air.

"_Lambo don't!"_

"_Gyahahaha! This candy is Lambo-san's candy!"_

They heard the pitter-patter of feet coming closer and closer and…

_BANG!_

The door to the room blasted open. It seems that Lambo used his grenades just to get away from I-pin. "This is all Lambo-san's!"

"Lambo! Share!"

They ran in circles. "Gyahahaha! Lambo-san will give you candies if you become his underling!" The cow child paused and slapped his butt annoyingly towards I-pin.

_Tick mark_

"Lambo! Don't be greedy!" The Chinese girl tried to land a kick towards Lambo.

_Huge tick mark_

"Lambo-san found this!"

_Huge throbbing tick mark_

I-pin became annoyed and irritated "GYOZA FIST!" A huge puff appeared and landed on Lambo. The cow child came flying across the room and landed on the table with the seven equipments. The marble with the marble inside broke. The flame went out. The stone and cotton fell down. The ripped leaf was severed into two. The transparent globe shattered and the arc with no color landed on someone.

_SNAP!_

"GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Lal aimed her gun at the two kids. I-pin bowed and apologized then pulled the unconscious Lambo by the tail.

"The arc reacted with me…"

Everyone looked at that person.

"!" The infant's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "Aren't you…"

**xxXXxx**

"So… What are you doing in my room?" Tsuna asks. He was in a bad mood because of a certain infant who HAD to barge in while he was sleeping, and he was having a nice dream at that…

"Stop giving that face, Sawada. I'm just here to say that you have a student." Lal explained. "That and you have new paperwork waiting in the office…" Tsuna paled. "I have paperworks..? _Again_? WHY?!"

"The cow brat and the Chinese girl…" the infant bluntly replied.

Tsuna massaged his temples. Knowing I-pin and Lambo, they probably broke something expensive or even worse a prototype… "What about the other groups?"

"They should be on their way to their respective group masters…"

"On their way..? Oh yeah… who's my student?"

"It's…"

**xxXXxx**

-**CLOUD GROUP**-

"YOSH! CLOUD GROUP! THIS WAY!" Osamu pointed to his left while the other was holding a map. He looked like he was not good with reading maps and was only guessing which way is which.

"Oi, oi, Osamu do you even know where you're going?" One of his group mates asked. He has a bleached hair, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki (**A/N:Hahaha… I can't think of any other names so expect more familiar ones as this continues… :D**)

"He's right, he's right! You're just guessing which is which! Let me take a look at the map!" A girl snatched the map right out of Osamu's hands. She is a girl with blonde hair, and a white ribbon on top. She is Rin Kagamine. (**A/N: Told 'ya ;P**)

"What the heck are you doing?!" Osamu tugged the map back but Rin kept on opposing. "Give me back the map!"

"NOO~! Osamu can't read maps!"

"Shut up stupid Blondie!"

"Hey stop that! The two of you are going to rip the map!" The last group member interrupted. A girl with a boyish cut and eyeglasses that seems to hide her eyes named Shizuku.

The girl was ignored and the two continued to tug the map.

"I'm the leader so I read the map!"

"NO! You're too dumb to read maps!"

_**RIIIPPPP!**_

The map split into two. Those two exchanged glances with each other before nodding. "What are you two up to..?" Ichigo inquires. Osamu and Rin crumple the map and throw it somewhere.

"When you're in a mansion it's best to explore first!" Osamu nonchalantly says and walks a random path with Rin tailing behind. Ichigo and Shizuku had to sweat drop at their careless manners.

"Didn't the weird baby say 'not to be late'..?" The girl asks.

"Yes, and she said '_try not to get lost'_…" Ichigo answers.

They sighed at the same time and followed those two who wandered off… As if they were in a maze, they keep on ending up in a dead end or a locked door. Walking down another path, they saw a gigantic mahogany twin door. The curious Osamu tip-toed to the door and slightly opened it.

"_Decimo, the forest behind Vongola HQ is filled with assassins. Are you sure you want to go?" _A servant in clad black asked.

"_There's nothing wrong with going there."_ Decimo replied; he put his chin on top of his laced fingers.

"_BUT WE ARE FACING A MORE DANGEROUS SITUATION!"_ The servant reminded

"_So you're questioning me now?"_ Decimo raised a brow.

"_Decimo please reconsider it!"_ The man in clad black persuaded

"_DO YOU THINK I'M DUMB ENOUGH TO LET THEM ENTER THE BATTLE FIELD AND WASTE THEIR LIVES OUT THERE!" _Decimo or Tsuna slammed his hands on the desk as he angrily retorted back at his persistent servant. The eavesdroppers outside the room jerked a bit, they were also surprised to see that the Dame-Tsuna they know is the complete opposite of who they are seeing right now. The one they see is calm, powerful, strong, and mature; and to think that he's also speaking a different language. Unlike the one that they see at school, he is no good, clumsy and weak.

"… _It's because…" _The servant mumbles

"_Because what?"_

"…"

"_Speak up."_

"_The assassins… the assassins hold an very incurable disease…"_

"_And that would be..?"_

"_The Dokuro disease."_

"_The Dokuro disease… Don't worry about that. I have experienced that already so let me go…" _Tsuna inwardly smirk. He remembered the time he got that disease. As he remembered that the disease only happens once you enter dying will mode too many times… _'How can they give the disease?'_ He wondered

"_!" "Very well then I shall not intervene your path" _The man in clad black bows. Tsuna sighs and looks at the door.

"You should come out too, Osamu, Rin, Shizuku-san and Kurosaki-san" The said ones who were listening by the door fell down and stacked.

"Ahahahaha…" Osamu nervously laughed. "So… do you know where Nezu-sensei is?" He asks, hoping to avoid the question 'why are you here and not in the cloud room?'

"Nezu-sensei? Ah… you mean my student?" Tsuna answers.

"YOUR STUDENT?!" the cloud group chorused.

"Didn't Lal tell you my attribute or my guardians' attribute or who my guardians are or …she didn't tell you did she?" They all nodded. The brunet sighs and rubs his temples. "E-to… Shizuku-san, what group are you?"

The said girl adjusts her glasses. "We are in the cloud group…" Tsuna paled for an instant. He pats the girl's shoulders "I pity your group…" He sighs for a while "But don't you worry! I'm sure he'll go easy on you!" He says reassuringly causing Shizuku and the group to sweat drop.

Tsuna goes to his desk and pick up another map "Shizuku-san, I'm counting on you to lead the group to the cloud room. Promise me that you won't let Osamu or Rin touch the map just to be thrown and crumpled."

"How did you?"

"I have my sources." The brunet smiles "Now go or He'll bite your group to death."

When the group heard the awfully familiar catchphrase 'Bite you to death' they instantly knew who the cloud guardian is. They ran to where ever Shizuku was leading them.

Tsuna watch their retreating figures before he goes back to the office. He really can't wait to go to the forest; in fact he wants to go now. Or for better, he'll go now so that the assassins won't beat him to it. He opens the window in his office and enters HDWM and flies to the forest.

-BACK TO THE GROUP-

Thanks to Shizuku's great map reading skills, they finally found the cloud room. The room was very spacious and has similarity to the training room, except that the room they're in has some big blocks in the way.

"All of you, for being thirty minutes late. Kamikorosu!"

And then the poor souls were bitten to death…

**xxXXxx**

**~LIGHTNING GROUP~**

"I can't believe we're following a brat…" Kiseki Shintarou muttered.

"Gyahahaha! Follow Lambo-san!"

"Somehow this is demotivating…" Haku Yowane, a girl with silver hair tied into a low pony tail and an ahoge on top of his hair, said. She has her back slumped and lazily slides her feet… as if she has hangover.

"Why are we following this kid anyway?" Oga Tatsumi asks, putting his hands behind his head.

"Don't you remember? That kid Lal told us…" The last member in the group said. She is Lucy.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_After I-pin dragged the unconscious Lambo…_

"_Listen up! The cotton or the lightning group will be following the cow brat." Lal declared._

"_EHH~?!Why are going to follow that brat! That's a pain…" Oga complained._

"_Shut up!" the infant shot a bullet, grazing the man's cheek._

"_Ahhh…Fine, fine, we'll follow the annoying brat! What's so special with that brat anyway?" He complained. Lal smirked "There will be a time for you to know."_

"_WHY?!"_

_*TICK MARK* "Shut up!"_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"When you stop and think about it, Oga-kun… it's your entire fault…" Lucy points out.

"And why is it my fault?"

"You're too annoying!"

"How is annoying being my fault?!"

"The two of you shut up..! It's giving me a headache..!" Haku complains.

"How old are you exactly?"

"I have no reason to tell you my age." The silverette immediately replied

"GUPYA! DON'T IGNORE LAMBO-SAN!" the cow child shouted. "Lambo-san says we go this way!" he pointed to his right, then to the right again, then to right again, then another turn to the right, then pauses at the same door they stopped awhile ago. "GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN FOUND THE ROOM!" the cow child proudly said.

"WHY DID WE GO ON CIRCLES IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

**xxXXxx**

**-RAIN GROUP-**

"Ya-Yamamoto-san… A-are you really our leader for this group?" Saotome timidly asks as she twirls her hair.

"Hm? Ah! Yes! I'm the leader for the rain group." Yamamoto replied.

"Ne! Ne! Yamamoto-kun, where is the room for the rain group?" One of his fans, Yuki Nagasaki, playfully asks. Yamamoto sheepishly grinned at her direction and scratches his cheek "I don't really know."

"EHH~? How will we go then?" Another Yamamoto fan, Rumi Amato, also playfully whined. She went close to the baseball-star and held his sleeve. "Ahahaha… I guess we'll be guessing our way…" he guesses :D

"Yamamoto-san is so lucky with the girls ne~" Gakupo Kamui commented.

"I know…" Toshiro agreed.

"Oi, oi, don't be so glum. You won't know until you find the right one for you…" Gray lightly reprimanded.

"Just because you already have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can lecture us with your love thing…" Gakupo dismayingly said.

"Come to think of it… Oi, Yamamoto, how did you end up with us anyway?" Toshiro asked.

"I just got out of the toilet then after a couple of turns, I got lost then since I saw this group, I decided to join you because… I don't know… maybe because I'd rather tell them that I got lost while helping a group than I lost after I went out of the toilet…" The baseball star concluded. He saw the deadpan at him, but he just laughed it off. Yamamoto suddenly stopped laughing, the group tensed when he stopped laughing. "It just hit me, do you have a map?"

Duh. It looked like the group just realized it. Saotome took out a folded piece of paper; she unfolded and revealed a map of the mansion. "I forgot that Lal-san gave each group a map… A-he!" She lightly knocked her head, winks and let out her tongue. *Cue the multi-sweat drops*

"Why did you hide the map and forget it?" The white haired man (boy?) asked, his brows twitching non-stop.

"I-I didn't mean to forget it and… and… and…" Saotome frets over the map then Toshiro tugs it "I'll lead, the rest will follow."

"Hahaha, that's a good thing. I don't know how to read maps!" Yamamoto merrily said.

… And so, they found the rain room without any further casualties.

**-SUN GROUP-**

The sun group consists of five members, two girls and three boys. Their names are Michi, Kagome Kaeda, Yoshii Akihisa, Kazuyoshi Usui, and Kiyoteru Hiyama. They are the only group that managed to go to the sun room without getting lost. The sun shines brightly and shows the path… In other words Ryohei's extreme shout of 'EXTREME' was loud enough to follow…

**-STORM GROUP-**

"HEY THE TWO OF YOU! LISTEN AND STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Misaki pointed to the two of her group mates. The said group mates were fighting with each other because one said that her hairstyle is weird while the other one said that her hair color was unnatural. The said two kept on fighting and ignored their leader. Imaginary horns grew out of Misaki's and forcefully stopped them from fighting.

"MIKU! NERU! I SAID STOP FOOLING AROUND!" The leader said in a demonic voice. The two stopped fighting and became chibis at that. "And now let's go back to finding the storm room… but this place sure is big… it reminds me of another school…" She looks at the map then pauses to see the other members of her group are lazing around. "Mizutani… Sakuno… Rei… Takao… STOP LAZING AROUND AND MOVE YOUR BUTTS!" She kicked the remaining four and like what happened to Miku and Neru, they turned into chibis and got dragged by their leader.

'_I conclude that dragging people is the best when they are annoying…'_

Misaki memorized the map before she throws it away. She found the storm room. The storm room is found behind the giant metal door. As she opens it, she hears someone playing the piano then abruptly stops when he heard the door creak.

"You're late."

"Ahahaha… Gokudera-san… you're our element leader?" Misaki asked, she had a bead of sweat forming at her left cheek.

"Yes, what of it?" Gokudera scowled. "Hurry and get yourself inside and to whatever you are holding!" he ordered.

**-MIST GROUP-**

"How did we end up in a forest?" Kouga annoyingly asked his other two group mates. They were walking at a straight path given by someone and as they walked the path, the forest trees got thicker and looked like it was getting darker as if it was night already. "And why are we in a forest anyway?" he whined.

"Shut up. We are in a forest because _someone_ used the map as a wipe!" The other member, Hibiki Kanzawa, hissed. He remembered one of his group mates feeling a stomachache and they were forced to go to the toilet but utterly failed because they got lost, then coincidentally found the back door that led them to the forest. Their said 'group' mate rushed behind one of the trees and moments later an awful stench appeared. Of course, in a forest there is no tissue available so they had to sacrifice their one and only map… Then saw someone from the shadows and made a path for them to follow…

"It can't be helped! I can't just hold it in! What would've happened if I let it out in my pants?!" The last member, Kaito, complained

"AHHH! STOP! STOP! STOP! That's gross man!"

"What? Can't a man talk about his stomach and his poop?"

"No really! Stop it gross!" Hibiki feverishly waved his hand.

"Fine, fine… maybe it's because of the ice cream…" Kaito wondered

"I'm going to kill you…" Hibiki gritted his teeth. "Wait, no, no, no…I'm good, I'm good!" Kaito backed.

"_Wait! No! STOP! You're going to kill me!"_ They heard someone shout in a distance. They rushed to where it came from. A blinding flash of light came. They saw a familiar brunet throwing knives at someone who was attached to a giant spinning wheel and the hairstyle seems to be familiar…

"_Mukuro, I did tell you last time that you'll be receiving a more drastic one when you return…"_ The brunet threw another knife and landed just above/below the crotch of the poor victim.

The group went nearer the two. They saw that it was Tsuna, who was throwing knives, and Mukuro, who was tied to a huge spinning wheel.

'_Isn't that… DAME-TSUNA!?'_

'_Who's the pineapple man?'_

'_OOCness…'_

"Who's there?!" The group flinches and shows themselves. The three were nervous and scared to what the brunet might do to them. "Oh… it'd just you three…" He throws another knife, grazing one side of Mukuro's cheek. "Why are you in the forest? Going outside is prohibited… what would've happened if the assassins got you—nevermind what I just said…" Tsuna waved it off so they won't go into a panic. "By the way… What group are you?"

"We are… the Mist group…"

"Hee~ You're the mist group… Listen… uhh… Ahahaha… how should I put this…"

"_So embarrassing~ you bit your tongue one time when you Ku fufu'ed_"

"What was that?" Kaito asked.

"_So embarrassing~ your trident fell-off one time when you stroke an enemy!"_

"Where is that coming from?" Kouga looked around, hoping to find that voice. He saw the man tied to the wheel blushing in embarrassment and eyes twitching from it. "Aren't you… Mukuro? You're Mukuro right? You're the English student teacher, and what's that?" He moved closer and pointed to a uniquely designed skull that is somewhat similar to the design from Chrome's eye patch and boots which was on his forehead.

"That's the Dokuro disease." Tsuna pointed out. Kouga drew back his finger "Is it contagious." He shakily asks.

"Wait… Dokuro? Did the disease come from Chrome?" Hibiki carefully questioned.

"Kufufu… don't you dare accuse my Chrome of—"

"_So embarrassing~! You accidentally saw Chrome Dokuro naked and got beaten to a pulp!_" they all sweat dropped. Tsuna cleared his throat "The thing is… Mukuro over here and Chrome will be your leader in the Mist group… And before I forget, how did you end up in the forest?"

"I'll explain!" Kaito volunteered. "We were supposed to be finding the Mist room. I suddenly had this bad feeling in my stomach. We tried to find the toilet but we got lost, we wandered the mansion and luckily found the back door! When we got out, I rushed to the back of one tree and there I pooped. There was no tissue paper so I asked for the map then after that someone from the shadow appeared and gave a path then it led us here!" he then proudly smiled. Tsuna nodded and at the same time felt disgusted.

"It's really gross when you think about it." Hibiki commented. "And don't forget the smell of when my poop got out!" Kaito chirped. "UGH! You're a very gross and disgusting man!"

"Kufufu… Tsunayoshi-kun when are you going to release me from this wheel? When are you going back to your office? Don't you have a student as well?" Mukuro said.

"Alright… I'll let you down…" The brunet agreed "AH! And before I forget if you don't remove the Dokuro disease by sunset, you will die…" He reminded _'Just kidding~!'_

Mukuro hid his panic and kept a straight face. "Tsunayoshi-kun, if I die, I'll haunt you forever…"

"_Just now, so embarrassing~! You panicked for the first time!_"

"Tsunayoshi-kun… is the Dokuro disease really like this?" Tsuna nodded. "It will tell every embarrassing thing that has something to do with you." The brunet walks to Mukuro and removes the straps, causing the pineapple man to fall. "Mukuro, lead those students to the Mist room, I'm sure Chrome is waiting there." Then they walked back to the mansion with the Dokuro exposing every embarrassing happening with Mukuro.

"Hahaha… Makes me remind of my experience… I am a pencil… nostalgic." He tells himself then enters HDWM and flies back to the mansion.

**Guess what! I'll be making OMAKEs again :D**

**~OMAKE~**

**-Tsuna's Student-**

"Sawada"

"What is it Lal?" Tsuna questioned. He was forcefully woken up by Lal Mirch.

"It's about your student." Tsuna became more awake. "I HAVE A STUDENT?! NO WAY?! SOMEONE IN CLASS HAS THE SKY ELEMENT?!" he shouted.

Lal smirked "Yes, and you won't believe who it is. Come on in"

The door to Tsuna's room opened and revealed one of the people Tsuna hated the most: Nezu-sensei. "Lal, was there any malfunctions with the prototypes? I mean… Why is he in my room?"

"Shut up, Sawada. It's the inevitable—

"Lal… let him take a retest!" The brunet demanded. "Wait! Very funny Reborn, you can come out now!—OUCH! What was that for?"

"You're being stupid. The arc reacted with him and this has nothing to do with Reborn."

"How did this happen?!" Tsuna exasperatedly scratched his head. "Your lightning guardian." Tsuna face-palmed. Knowing Lambo, he probably used his grenades… the grenade… _'Paperwork!'_ he pouted.

"Stop giving that face, Sawada… and you have new paperworks waiting in the office…" Tsuna paled. "I have paperworks… paperworks… why do you people torture me with papers?"

"That's my report and your student is petrified over there." Lal left the room.

"I'm definitely letting him take a retest…"

**~OMAKE~**

**-END-**

**Yay! How was that? Is Nezu really a sky element? We'll find that out in the next chapter. And you saw the names right? **

**Cloud group:** Osamu

Ichigo Kurosaki (**Bleach**)

Rin Kagamine (**Vocaloid**)

Shizuku (**OC**)

**Lightning group: **Kiseki Shintarou (**OC**)

Haku Yowane (**Vocaloid**)

Oga Tatsumi **(Beelzebub**)

Lucy (**Fairy Tail**)

**Rain group: **Saotome (**OC**)

Yuki Nagasaki (**OC**)

Rumi Amato (**OC**)

Gakupo Kamui (**Vocaloid**)

Toshiro (**Bleach**)

Gray (**Fairy Tail**)

**Sun group: **Kiyoteru Hiyama (**Vocaloid**)

Michi (**OC**)

Kagome Kaeda (**OC**)

Yoshii Akihisa (**Baka to test to Shokanjuu**)

Kazuyoshi Usui (**SKET dance**)

**Storm group: **Misaki (**Maid-sama**)

Mizutani (**OC**)

Miku (**Vocaloid**)

Neru (**Vocaloid**)

Sakuno (**Prince of Tennis**)

Rei (**High school of the dead**)

Takao (**OC**)

**Mist group: **Kouga (**OC**)

Hibiki Kanzawa (**OC**)

Kaito (**Vocaloid**)

**Whew~ It's so hard to come up with names… (_ _") They're just minor characters so don't mind it… Hah~ finished the chapter :3 and the My Descendant, My Wife will be out today or tomorrow. I'm making it as long as possible since my forte is more on Comedy not on Romance…**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~**


	4. Russian Roulette

**Yay! Thanks for the uhh… everything… yeah, let's go with that. I am back with the next chapter of A diff. Image! So I have good news and bad news. The good news is that it's summer vacation, the bad news us that I have summer training… meaning I might update either fast, slow, super slow or regular but hey… I'm still going to update :D and about the Nezu thing… you'll find it out in this chapter.**

**To **

**Aoiharuyumi-san: It's noticeable isn't it? I REALLY LOVE VOCALOIDS! I'm addicted to their songs :D**

**Rosejustice-san: Yes! I'm trying to make them in-character as possible :D**

**~Enjoy!**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 4: Russian Roulette**

**xxXXxx**

"_So embarrassing~! You slept in the toilet!"_

"Pfft! He's worse than me!" Kaito jeered.

"Shut up…" Mukuro replied. They were on their way back to the mist room. The group got lost a few times but managed to go back into the right track. It was near sunset and Mukuro hasn't found the cure. '_Fuck!' _He mentally said. The Dokuro disease is said to kill you by the time sunset comes. That was what Tsuna said to him.

"_So embarrassing~! You actually believed that you're going to die by sunset!"_

Mukuro and his group paused for a while. "Nani?" The mist guardian questioned. He wasn't going to die by sunset? How did that happen?

There was no reply from the Dokuro disease. What did he expect? That the disease would give him an answer? The disease only gives the embarrassing things not to answer questions. He remembered the brunet's words and that made him annoyed even more. They continued to walk the hallway that seemed to be longer than usual. After a few more turns, they finally reached the mist room.

"HAH~~! We finally reached our destination!" Hibiki fell on his knees and shouted to the sky… err… ceiling.

"**Attention to all students of the foreign class. This is Reboyama-sensei speaking. Everyone is requested to go to the basement NOW." **There was a short pause **"Ah! And try not to get lost on your way."**

"Fuck!" Hibiki shouted once more. "That's the first time I hear you say that…" Kouga pointed out. "Shut up! I wanted to rest then suddenly a teacher saying he's Reboyama-sensei announces that we're going to the basement PLUS we need to go there and avoid being lost!"

"**Before I forget, it's not the teacher who called for the class. It's Vongola Decimo."**

"Is he stalking us?!"

"**No I'm not."**

"See?!" Hibiki huffed as he pointed at the speaker. He scratched his head while he walks in circles.

"_So embarrassing~! You cross-dressed just so you can enter the girl's CR!"_

"You actually did that?" Kaito raised a brow. "I just noticed… but aren't those Dokuro things increasing? You have one on your right cheek…" He poked the said place.

Mukuro was blushing with embarrassment. He slapped the hand that was poking his cheek. He coughed into his hand before speaking "Kufufu… we don't want Decimo waiting now do we?"

"Changing the subject now aren't we?" Kouga slyly spoke.

"It was the closest toilet okay?!" The mist guardian hastily replied.

"Don't tell me… You also had a problem with your stomach!" Kaito happily shouted.

"Ano… Why are you still here?" Another person entered with the same hairstyle as Mukuro.

"Oya, oya… Chrome, what took you so long?"

"Boss told me to say that your group should be prepared since your group is the only one not in the basement." The female Mist guardian said. She tilted her head slightly to the side. "Mukuro-sama… What's that?" She pointed to another Dokuro on his arm.

"Kufufu… It's called Dokuro disease…"

"Eh? Dokuro..? Like me?" Chrome pointed to herself. "Mukuro-sama… Am I the reason for your condition?"

"Oya, Chrome… don't you know that your name is an anagram of mine?" Chrome shook her head. Mukuro sighed then smiled fondly at her. "My first name is Mukuro, yours is Chrome, Ku-ro-mu. My last name is Rokudo, yours is Dokuro, Do-ku-ro. Now do you understand?" She nodded.

"_So embarrassing~! You keep a set of underwear of your beloved Chrome!" _Mukuro immediately covered Chrome's ears by then. "Mukuro-sama… What was that?"

"It's nothing Chrome." Mukuro said. He glared at the three members if his group who were silently laughing. The door blasted open.

"Mukuro you bastard! How long are you going to keep us waiting in the basement?!" Gokudera shouted. "Reborn-san and the tenth is getting impatient thanks to you and your group!"

"_So embarrassing~! You have pictures of Gokudera wearing embarrassing clothes!"_

"Mukuro… GIVE ME THOSE FREAKIN' PICTURES!" The silverette charged the pineapple man. Mukuro made an illusion in the nick of time. "ANEKI!" Gokudera fainted as he clutched his stomach.

"Now let's go to the basement." And so another round of confusing turns in the mansion continues… with Gokudera being dragged…

"Why did I decide to go to this stupid trip..?" Hibiki asks himself.

"You said that it would be awesome." Kaito replied.

"I wasn't talking to you stupid. I was talking to myself."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Because you interrupted my talk to myself."

"Look, you're doing it again…"

"Just shut up…"

"_So embarrassing~! You just noticed that you're wearing your inner clothes in the wrong side!"_

"Ne Mukuro, you have a lot of embarrassing moments don't you…" Kouga commented.

"Kufufu… I don't want to hear that from you…" _I really need to find the damn cure before it's too late!_

"Ah! Mukuro-sama! You're going the wrong way! The basement is this way!" Chrome tugged Mukuro's sleeve and pointed her finger to the right which goes to show that the man was going the complete opposite of their direction, left.

"_I really want to go home… What if Len is being forced to cross-dress without me?!"_

"Hm..? What was that?" Hibiki wondered.

"They're already starting!" Chrome shouted. "We need to hurry!" She grabbed Mukuro's hand and rushed to the source of the sound. They stopped in front of a door. Opening it revealed a staircase going down the basement.

As they got down, they saw a blonde girl on all fours, crying her heart out with the others sweat dropping at her previous statement. "Yosh! Let's start the real deal!" Reborn clapped his hands and gives a dangerous glance at the late comers. "How about your group, Mukuro? Are they prepared?"

"Kufufu… My group is always prepared."

"Yes, yes, like the time that one of your members used the map for wiping his butt. They're prepared, _VERY_ prepared." The sun arcobaleno smirked at Mukuro.

"Oya… now that I've noticed… isn't that your original body?"

"_So embarrassing~! You lost in the fight of comebacks for the first time!"_

"Keh! The Dokuro is right Mukuro… You tried to change the topic awhile ago right?"

"Reborn… you're enjoying this too much… Mukuro… that's just a hologram… Shouichi and the others are trying to create a cure for the arcobalenos so they need all the current arcobalenos to come with them for the time being. Reborn is present but not physically, he's just speaking through the microphone and then the voice is converted to match the hologram…" Tsuna walks forward and reveals that he's in his boxers.

"Oya, oya, rather bold are we?"

"Ahahaha… there's a story behind this…" the brunet lightly scratched his cheek. "Anyways… get a gun over there so we can know who's not here yet…"

"Whoa! We're handling a gun?!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"What's wrong with handling a gun?" Kaito asked as he twirls one in his finger.

_BANG!_

A bullet flies into the air but luckily no one got hit by it. "THAT'S THE WRONG THING ABOUT GUNS! IT FIRES UNEXPETEDLY AND MIGHT KILL SOMEONE!" Hibiki flailed his hands in the air.

"It's actually cool to be honest…" Kouga pointed the gun at a random position.

"Hey don't point the gun yet!" Tsuna shouted. He rushed to Kouga's hand and puts it down. "Not everyone is present yet!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun… when are you willing to give me the cure for this disease?" Mukuro walked forward with his hand shaking. "I don't have the cure… Doctor Shamal has it." Tsuna waved a hand in front of him. "… And I'm not so sure if he's around…" The brunet glanced at the door. "Oh they're here!" He went to the three females entering the basement. Mukuro merely stared at another Dokuro mark at his forearm due to disappointment.

"Hahi! So much people desu! Just how long are we going to play 'that' game?!" The eccentric brunette, Haru, exclaimed. Her hair was tied to a pony tail. She wore a plain white shirt with black shorts. She walks to the place where the guns are stocked.

"After this everyone is going to the dinner place! We made a lot of food for everyone!" Kyoko shouted to the crowd which was answered by a lot of male stuttering a yes.

"This will be a lot of fun." Hana entered with her arms folded. "Sawada… Why are you in your boxer..?"

"There's a story behind this but nevermind that. Let's start!" Tsuna announced. "IS EVERYONE HOLDING A GUN!?" He shouted. His shout although wasn't really that loud and then this is where Reborn steps in. With his Leon-gun in his right hand, he gave a shot. A very loud bang was heard and everyone present flinched from it.

"Just for the sake of fun we will be playing Russian Roulette." The sun arcobaleno announced. He tipped his fedora so he can see the reactions of the students. "I may be just a hologram for now but what I am holding right is real." He glared. He may be a hologram but the glare was very surreal. "Listen, playing the Russian Roulette may cost you your life. Coming here means that you are prepared to face the consequences. Is everybody prepared to lose their life?" He spoke in a menacing dark tone. Some students gulped and some clutched their shirt to where the heart is located.

"T-Tsuna-kun… Reborn-kun is j-joking right?" Kyoko shakily asks. "Knowing Reborn, he's probably half-lying and half-telling the truth… Well… let's just hope for the best…" he reassuringly said and gives a good hold on the girl's hand.

"We will be using a revolver for this special game. Each one of you is given one bullet, until I say the word 'stop' you are required to spin the revolving cylinder, and when I do say 'stop' point the gun at the head of the person in front of you and _pull the trigger_. The best part is that **everything** is based on pure luck. Do I make myself clear?" Reborn was answered by shaky nods. Reborn still had his amused smirk plastered. "Dame-Tsuna, distribute these. Oh! And before I forget, there are some guns that are already loaded with a bullet." The sun arcobaleno threw a box full of bullets. Lucky for Tsuna he caught it. The brunet peeped into the box and gave him also an amused look. _'This will really be a good activity…'_

He handed out the bullets to all the people in the basement. "Put the bullet in any chamber." Tsuna instructed. He signaled Reborn that everyone has their bullets loaded. "Start."

Almost everybody in the basement hesitatingly spun the cylinder. Tsuna, his guardians and the girls were spinning it with no utter care in the world. While spinning it, Reborn arranged them in a huge circle so that everyone has someone to shoot. "Stop." He commanded. They did stop and pointed the gun at the person in front of them. Tsuna made the first shot and like a domino effect, they triggered their own. There were some that collapsed on their knees and gave a huge sigh of relief. The others were shot and fell down the floor…

"REBORN! I WILL FIGHT ICHIGO WITH MY DYING WILL!" Oga's shirt and pant got ripped-off and a vigorous green lightning flame appeared. He charged at Ichigo with full force. "Gah! Don't drag me into this dude!"

"Ughh! What the heck?! My head is getting itchy! Oh fuck! A SPRING CAME OUT OF MY HEAD!" Hibiki freaked out and fretted over his head.

"AHHHH! MINE TOO!" Takao also fretted over his head.

"HELP! MY HEAD BECAME BIGGER!" Akihisa became a human-sized bobble head and he waddled from side to side.

"Yuki Kaai must be alone… I need to go back home! *_sob* **sob*_" Kiyoteru was moping on one corner worrying about her beloved Yuki Kaai. (I made her a little sister… is it okay?)

"I'd probably die a virgin if Lucy keeps on denying sleeping together…" Gray sulked. He sat on the floor with his legs folded to his chest and a depressing aura surrounding him.

"When will I grow taller..?" Toshiro looked at the ceiling with hopeless eyes.

"Hahi… When will my love be found..?!" Haru went to the nearest table and drew broken hearts with her finger.

"Ou! MY HEAD IS EXTREMELY STRONGER!" Ryohei banged his head to the wall non-stop until it cracked and made a hole.

"REBORN! I WILL EAT MORE EGGPLANTS WITH MY DYING WILL!" Gakupo's shirt and pants disintegrated and ran to find eggplants but the door to the exit was sealed. "DORYAAA! –OOF!" someone kicked his crotch hence knocking him unconscious.

"Just what is this?" Hana asked, her brows twitching in irritation. "What's the meaning of this Sawada?... Oi… Sawada?" Hana saw the brunet watching the scene unfold and he was enjoying it. "Sadistic now are we?"

"Ahahaha… I guess Reborn's sadism rubbed on me…"

"Tsuna-kun… I'm kind-of worried for Haru-chan…" The auburn haired girl pointed at the other brunette who was reaching for another gun. "T-Tsuna-kun! Haru-chan is using the other gun!"

"O-Oi! HARU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" _'Now that I remember, I turned down on Haru when she confessed!' _Tsuna rushed to Haru's side and tried to prevent Haru from pulling the trigger.

"Haru!" The taller girl also rushed to Haru.

"Haru-chan, stop it!"Kyoko shouted but to no avail.

"Darn it! I won't make it in time!" _'If it weren't for these bruises!'_

A blur of silver appeared in front of them. The gun flew away from the eccentric brunette. She fainted right after with Gokudera holding her. Tsuna and the others immediately calmed down after that. "I rejected your confession not just because I have no feelings for you… but your feelings are directed to someone else." Tsuna brushed some of her bangs away from her face. "You just have to figure that out yourself."

"Sa-wa-da-chan~!"

"Oi NAITO LONGCHAMP! How dare you distribute those desolation bullets!" Gokudera growled as he pointed at the said man. Naito Longchamp is a man with a spiked up hair and the eighth generation Tomaso boss-in-training.

"Don't be like that Goku-chan!"

"Goku-chan my ass! What would've happened if Haru died?!"

"Whoa! Peace! Peace! Don't fret about it! Atleast you saved her!"

"Tch. I hate that part of you… always optimistic."

"Maa, maa, how about we leave it at that for awhile? We still have a game to finish!" Yamamoto pacified the two. "Gokudera can watch over Haru and Longchamp can observe." The two nodded… excitedly on Longchamp's side.

"One more round and we'll proceed to dinner!" Tsuna announced. "Start!"

They spun the cylinder once more. Reborn exited the basement for he had to attend to something. "Stop!" With a little more confidence they shot the gun straight into the head of the person in front of them. Lucky ones didn't receive a bullet.

"I really don't want to be a sky attribute anymore… I'm actually with the lightning group… I just didn't want a child as my element leader. I just wanted to be special to match my elite status… I don't want to be sky with Tsuna as my element leader… That's even worse compared to the child… the arc was broken to begin with… that small fat guy in black told me before entering that's why I know…" Nezu sulked in the middle of the circle.

"YES! I WAS RIGHT! NEZU REALLY IS NOT WITH MY ATTRIBUTE! TAKE THAT LAL! –OW!" Tsuna was hit by Kurokawa Hana. "What was that for?!"

"You're noisy. Anymore questions?" Tsuna shook his head. "Good."

"Wow… they everyone is lucky except for Nezu-sensei in this round." Kyoko mused. "Now that everything is finished… Minna! Let's go and eat dinner!"

"Now that I think about it… Oi Longchamp… the desolation bullet seems to be intense than the usual… did you modify it or something?" Yamamoto asks.

"Ah! It's a new product of the Tomaso Familgia! The Ultimate Desolation Bullet!" The eccentric one announced. "It give out the darkest part of you that makes you and the others around you feel terribly sorry! But there was only one ultimate bullet though… I'm actually surprised that Haru-chan was the one who received that bullet. But on the other side, who wants to see my new girlfriend! Her name is Elizabeth! Come with me! I'll introduce her to you!"

"We would rather pass." Everyone spoke in unison.

"Ehh~? Why?"

"It's dinner already. Give them a break." The tall girl explained.

"Alright then… I'll introduce her tomorrow!" Longchamp says as he waves and walks away from them.

"Now that **THAT **is over, let's eat!"

And so they went to the dining room and ate their dinner. Tomorrow is the start of the intense training.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

**OMAKE!**

**TSUNA IN BOXERS!**

It was a fine day and Tsuna was in his office signing away papers. He stops from time to time and glances at the grandfather clock. _'It's going to be a long day…'_

Somebody rudely barges in. "Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"HIIEEEE!" The brunet shrieked and the paperworks scattered in the air. "AHH! My paperwork!"

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun…"

"Reborn is definitely going to kill me!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun~…"

"I won't make it by deadline! AH~~! More bruises for me!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Yes!" The brunet straightened up. "Oh… It's just you Shouichi-kun… What brings you here?"

Shouichi coughed into his hand before showing something. A small box… a box weapon to be exact. "I'm really sorry for what I'm going to do to you… but this is Reborn's order so…" He lit hid ring and opened the box weapon. A bunch of alligators appeared and started charging the brunet.

"HIEE! Shouichi-kun! What's with the alligators?!"

"Reborn said that you lack alertness so he asked _*Cough*threatened*Cough*_ me to attack you with alligators. I'm really sorry Tsunayoshi-kun but he also said that you should use your bare hands in fighting them."

"WHY?!"

"He said that it would be interesting."

"NOOOOO!"

Tsuna ran outside with the alligators hot on his trail. _'Alligators aren't THIS fast!'_ "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He ran until he reached the basement to were Reborn shot him a Dying Will bullet.

"REBORNN! I'LL FIGHT THE ALLIGATOR WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna's high-class suit were ripped-apart leaving only his boxers and showed his well-toned body.

Moments later…

The alligators melted and returned to their boxes. Tsuna was more that exhausted and Yamamoto's group entered.

"KYAAAA!" All the females squealed at Tsuna's appearance. His black boxer + sweaty well-toned body + slightly amber eyes = Pure hotness.

**OMAKE **

**END**

**Hahaha! And so another chapter is finished! To be honest, I never intended Nezu to be a sky element. It's just for the essence of messing with you guys! XD**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


	5. Message from the Future

**Hello~~~! I am back with good news and bad news! Good news is that this is the new chapter! Bad news is that I might update late for the next one! Hahaha… **_**Please don't throw tomatoes at me!**_** ***_**whimpers***_** It's not my fault I have training in the summer! Okay… it's partially my fault for signing up anyways… (_ _") **

**To:**

**Soul of the World-(san): Wait… which pair are you weak at? (Sorry I couldn't PM you… my connection to the internet is a bit choppy at the moment so I had to type it in this chapter)… So sorry (=_=") oTZ**

**And thank you for those who reviewed, alerted and favorited this fanfiction 3**

**BTW… there are TsunaxKyoko moments and GokuderaxHaru moments. I'm really sorry if you don't like these pairings… It would be up to you if you want to read it… **

"Normal"

'thoughts'

"_Flashback", still flashback and 'Thoughts in flashback'_

"**Italian"**

**~ Enjoy!**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 5: Message from the Future**

**xxXXxx**

It's the start of the rigid training. First in the training agenda is physical training which was a great haggard to the students, many complained and whined. This is NOT Military school! This is a class exchange program for crying out loud! Well of course no one had the guts to speak that thought, saying that much is practically suicide. Not long ago someone was dashed to the infirmary because that certain person complained and the person he complained to, snapped his neck. They wouldn't want that, right?

Tsuna watch the class by his window in the office. 'I wish I could go outside…' He continued to sign paperworks. Someone knocked on his door. "It's open."

The person outside of the door revealed it to be Kyoko Sasagawa. She had auburn hair and orange eyes. That girl is nice, caring, a bit of an airhead like Tsuna's mom and she is the REAL future wife of Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun, is it alright if I stay here for awhile?" Tsuna nodded. Kyoko walked to Tsuna work desk and sat the edge to the left and stared at the people beyond the window. "Everyone seems to be having fun, ne?" She looked at Tsuna with a bright smile.

"Everyone except me…" The brunet muttered, causing Kyoko to giggle. "What's so funny about it?" Tsuna stopped signing his papers and looked at Kyoko.

The auburn haired girl merely shook her head. "Nothing is, Tsuna-kun. It's just that… the way you said that reminds me of when you confessed…"

"… That led to engagement right?" Tsuna finished her sentence. "Yes."

"It wasn't that long ago when we got engaged…"

_They were in the rooftop of Namimori Chuu. Tsuna was staring at the sky by the railings. The door to the rooftop slowly opened. Kyoko slowly entered the rooftop "Gomen… Did I make you wait?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna shook his head "I just got here myself."_

_The auburn-haired girl walked towards Tsuna then stared at the view the roof had to offer… "Tsuna-kun, why did you ask me to come here?" She asked, still looking at the view. _

_Tsuna started fidgeting and walked side to side, talking in a gibberish language. "I uhh… the thing is… it's just that… err… if you could—no! I—"_

"_Tsuna-kun… calm down first!" Tsuna managed to abide by those words. He took a deep breath and said everything "K-Kyoko-chan, I-I like you! Please go out with me!"Kyoko giggled a little. "What's so funny?!" The brunet exclaimed, his face was red to the ears. Kyoko giggled again "it's just that…"_

"_You don't like me?" Tsuna depressingly asked. "That's not it Tsuna-kun! I also like you… but I want our relationship to be something else…" Kyoko requested, with a little blush found on her cheeks. "A-and what would that be?"_

"_I want to be your wife!"_

"_EHHH?! Kyoko-chan, you want to be my wife?!" 'You're acting like Haru!'_

"_Yes! I want to be your wife!" _

"_Well, I guess that's fine with me." Despite Tsuna's reply, a chibi brunet was dancing the victory dance inside his head saying "YAY!"_

They stared into each other's eyes, with smiles slowly gracing upon their lips. "Kyoko-chan…"

"What is it?"

"Now that I think about it, what made you want to be my wife?" Tsuna asked, continuing to sign his papers again.

The auburn-haired girl smiled and looked at the people outside the window "Tsuna-kun is a nice person… At first, when I saw you, I thought you were someone who couldn't stand up to other people." Her smile grew wider "There was never a day that you were covered by bandages but despite that, you smiled whole-heartedly at those people around you. I actually admired that part you." She closed her eyes then opened it once more, looking at the ceiling this time. "Remember the time that you confessed to me while you were in your boxers?"

The brunet paused from his papers and nodded; a tint of pink present on his cheeks. Kyoko beamed "I was going to yes that time but you suddenly ran away."

Tsuna's eyes widened at that time, "You were?" Tsuna said it as if disbelievingly. Kyoko nodded "Yes, but Hana-chan said that it was just I joke." The brunet sweat dropped at that. "So that's why you said that…"

"_Gomen ne Sawada-san there are times that I can't tell which are jokes so I didn't know when to laugh and to not laugh"_

'_She thinks it's a joke!'_

"Aside that, the time you also fought when we got to the future, I saw another side of you that made me admire you even more. You were so strong and yet you stayed nice, many would be abusive if they had that kind of power. Aside from you being strong, you were also nice, understanding and gentle… _very _gentle." Kyoko went down from the desk and went in front of Tsuna, bending her knees to match their eye levels. "That's why I want to be Tsuna-kun's wife."

"Heh… I never thought that THAT would be the reason… You have a nice reason while I—

"GYAHAHAHA! REBORN! PREPARE TO DIE WITH LAMBO-SAN'S SURPRISE ATTACK!" The cow child entered. Lambo threw grenades all over the place, going to the _very_ expensive materials to be precise.

"STUPID COW! THIS IS NOT REBORN-SAN'S ROOM! THIS IS THE TENTH'S OFFICE! NOW COME BACK HERE!" Gokudera stormed into the room, grabbing Lambo by the tail and started shaking him like there's no tomorrow, followed by their respective group members.

They watched how Gokudera hurt the child and none interfered, also missing the fact that they are in front of certain people and what collateral damages that have been done after those grenades exploded.

"Stupid cow, how dare you damage the tenth's office?! Don't you have any respect?!"

"G-Gupya-ya-ya-ya-ya! La-la-la-Lambo-sa~an doesn't know wha-what you're talking about!" Lambo managed to reply back despite the constant shaking of the Storm guardian.

"Don't lie to me!"

"Gokudera-kun! Lambo!"

"WHAT—Tenth! What brings you here today?" the silverette suddenly changed attitude, dropping the crying Lambo. "Ryohei's imouto-san is also here. Am I disturbing anything?"

"Actually… Gokudera-kun, what brings YOU here?" Tsuna leaned on his comfy leather chair, crossing his legs in the process. Kyoko moved to his left side so that the brunet could be seen fully.

"Ah! About that! Juudaime (**A/N: Yeah… name changed into Juudaime instead of tenth! XD**) I am sorry for this but could you—"

"Hold… it… in… I CAN'T! WAHHH!" Lambo cried, completely cutting of the Storm guardian. He reached for this improved ten-year bazooka but failed because he tripped on his feet and caused the bazooka to fly and bump with the ceiling, then goes flying to Kyoko's direction.

"Kyoko-chan, watch out!" The brunet dashed from his leather chair to protect Kyoko. Instead of being able to deflect the bazooka, both of them were swallowed by it.

_**BOOM!**_

"Look what you have done, stupid cow!" Gokudera scolded. "It's not Lambo-san's fault!" The child defended.

The pink cloud slowly disappeared and two new figures appeared.

"**Hmm? Where is this place?" **A deep, gentle, silky voice said. The said voice made the people present melt under it, boys and girls alike.

"This voice… Tsu-kun, we aren't in Italy anymore…" That voice of the girl made the people inside the office immediately recognize her. Her statement was answered by a light chuckle "I'm sorry… It seems that Italy made his mark on me…"

The figures appeared to be an auburn-haired girl on top of a brunet with his brown locks spikier than before, who was in his bath robe. Their appearance triggered a lot of murmurs. "Who's that?" "Whoa! He's hot!" "Wow! Kyoko-san's hair grew so fast!" "They look mature…"

"Juudaime?" His right-hand man inquired. He went closer to help Kyoko stand up, mumbling a 'thank you' as she was helped.

"Hayato… you look younger. Were you hit by the ten-yen bazooka?" The brunet asked, sitting up, making himself comfortable of his position. He eyed the people on the room. There were people staring at him with eyes full of admiration, blushing from his looks and some stealing glances at Kyoko.

Gokudera perked up when heard his boss call him by his first name. "It's the opposite! Juudaime and Sasagawa-san were hit by the bazooka!"

Tsuna raised a brow "We were hit by the bazooka?" Gokudera nodded enthusiastically. The brunet sighed and eyed the people around him again.

"**Hayato, could I ask you some questions?"**

"**What is it Juudaime? And what's with the sudden change of language?"** His right-hand man immediately replied, eye brows knitted together when he heard his boss talk in a different language, Italian, to be exact.

"**It's for the sake of secrecy. Is it 'this' time of the year?"**

"**You mean 'that' event the organization does every five years?"** Tsuna nodded. **"Yes. Actually, this is one of the reasons why our class was recruited."**

"**How many days or months before 'that' event will happen?"**

"**In exactly two months!"** Tsuna nodded again and fixed his bath robe.

"**Do they know it?"** Gokudera just shook his head. Tsuna went to tend to the crying Lambo "Now, now Lambo, here are some candies now hush…"

"Hayato, what were you doing before any of this happened?" Tsuna cradled the now sleeping Lambo and faced Gokudera's direction.

The Storm guardian lowered his head "The thing is that… JUUDAIME, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A JOINT GROUP WITH THE STUPID COW!" He pointed at the cow child in Tsuna's arms

"And why is that?" Tsuna arced yet another brow.

"I don't want that old fart to be in my group." Gokudera muttered, looking at the ground, dismay present on his face. The brunet just sighed and lightly touched his forehead. "Right… Nezu is in the lightning group… Hayato, as much as I hate it, you have to teach Lambo's group… especially on how to open a box. Lambo is just a child and this is one of the things I can only count on you."

'_This is one of the things I can only count on you. This is one of the things I can only count on you. Count on you… count on you… count on you…'_ Tsuna's words echoed in Gokudera's mind.

'I didn't know Juudaime counted on me this much!' Gokudera showed a fist of determination. "Juudaime! I promise you that the stupid cow's group and my group shall be your winning card!" The brunet gave a good natured laugh. "All of you! Gather up and listen me real closely! Starting now, every one of you shall be under my commands!" Gokudera ordered.

Meanwhile, Kyoko stared at the floor, with a hint of worry found in her eyes. "Kyoko… Kyoko are you alright?" Tsuna worryingly asked. "Kyoko…" the brunet waved a hand in front of her. That was enough to snap the auburn-haired girl out of her thoughts.

"Gomen Tsu-kun… I was just wondering if Tsunako-chan is eating her breakfast." She wondered out loud. "Tsunako-chan can take care of herself, besides Haru is also watching over her." Tsuna replied reassuringly.

"In any cases, start your training. I don't want anyone lazing around." Tsuna commanded.

"Uhh… Juudaime… there are clothes that might fit your size. Do you want to change?"

Noticing that Tsuna was still in his bath robe, he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Haha… I would like to but first leave this office."

"Ah! HAI! Right away!" Gokudera quickly responded and shoved the members of his group and Lambo's group out of his boss' office. The Storm guardian entered the room again and took Lambo away from the brunet's arms, then shut the door behind him again.

**xxXXxx**

The storm and lightning group tailed the element leader, Gokudera Hayato, with Lambo in his arms. While on their way, they made some casual talks and gossips of what happened for the past few days. And in some way or another, their conversation led to the handsome brunet of awhile ago. The girls described his looks, his sharp eyes, his messy brown locks, his lean and sturdy body, his awesome complexion, his deep, intoxicating voice and his… his… EVERYTHING!

Sawada has grown to be quite a man and quite a looker as well. The guys from Tsuna's class actually felt for—the first time—being stepped by someone, and those guys had to admit though, whatever language that Sawada was speaking, IT. WAS. **FREAKIN'**. SEDUCING! They saw yet another side of Tsuna that they didn't know. One more surprising thing was the Namimori idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, called Tsuna 'Tsu-kun' _AND_ the two of them _actually_ looked good together! Although there was one more thing that bothered them, 'Who's Tsunako-chan?'

"Ne, ne! Gokudera-sama! Was the person from awhile ago really SAWADA?!" Miku cheekily asked. She swayed from side to side, fluttering hearts and flowers puffed out of her head, completely head-over-heels for the TYL Tsuna.

Gokudera ignored the stupid question coming out of the stupid woman. He just 'tch'-ed at the question. He didn't have to answer right? Even though all the girls present right now where staring at him expectantly… and the boys were looking at him with curiosity found in their eyes. The Storm guardian resisted the urge to shove some dynamites into their mouths, maybe some of the dynamites into their faces… yeah… it seems so close yet so far~.

"Come on now! Spit it out already!" Lucy gave a hard slap to the back, causing Gokudera to cough and nearly let go of the cow child.

"What the hell was that for?!" the silverette spurted out.

"You were ignoring us! What else was I supposed to do?!" Lucy defended. "Yes! That person from awhile ago is Juudaime! Now shut up and follow me!"… And with that said, they did shut up, even though there were questions in their minds that needed to be answered.

The group continued in an awkward silence. Small chatters immediately stopped when a hard-on glare was given to them. Those glare promised pain and no one really wanted that. They should rather be grateful since those two groups didn't have to attend the physical training outside, under the intense heat, together with the world's most powerful babies (Some which are sadistic), and element leaders that seem to agree on their training, wherein two of them were joining the jog; one was throwing a tonfa to whoever was slowing down and the last one was using his skill to scare the living daylights out of his members… making them run faster.

Gokudera stopped in front of a red metal door, with a huge mark of Vongola engraved in the middle and the storm flame serving as the background. "We're here!" He announced. He pressed his palm over a mold shaped like his hand.

_*BZZZTT!* __**Gokudera Hayato, Vongola Storm Guardian… identity accepted.**__ *BZZTTTT!*_

The door parted into two, revealing huge stacks of books scattered everywhere, a long line of connected tables, with some papers stacked, a huge screen above the fire place, a long sofa s few meters away from the huge screen, a door found at their left side, and another door at the other side of the room.

"This place almost looks like a library…" Lucy mused. She went to the books and scanned through some of them. "Gokudera-san, would you mind if I borrow some of your books?"

"Just make sure you return them to me." Lucy immediately grabbed the books that caught her interest.

Gokudera walked his way to his drawer, opening it, showed his glasses. He tied his hair into a short pony tail and wore his glasses. He also got his laptop from the drawer, together with a connector and a projector. He set it near the screen and sets the projector to it. When the laptop was opened, he also opened a PowerPoint file, regarding about what they were going to do next.

Gokudera and Lambo's group helped themselves with the fancy sofa and watched the Storm work. The PowerPoint file showed various rings and boxes. They assumed that, _that_ was what they're going to discuss.

"Listen up! What I'm going to teach to all of you is how to open boxes!" Gokudera slammed a hand near the screen, which was given the looks saying 'are you stupid or something?' What? You can't possibly expect them to think that Gokudera was saying it in another way now, right?

Gokudera just shrugged them off and continued his explanation. "First of all, to open a box, a certain flame is required; and that flame is called the dying will flame. The dying will flame shows your resolution and its power is measured by how pure your resolution is. The dying will flames are classified into seven types; it may be storm, rain, sun, lightning, cloud, mist, and sky, the rarest of them all. But before you can have your dying will flame appear before you, a ring is required. Now a ring is what materializes your dying will flame, and that ring the one that you need when you open the box. Now let me explain the boxes. Before you give me those 'are you stupid or something' looks, I'm talking about a box weapon, NOT a cardboard box, okay? As the name suggests, a box weapon contains a weapon, which varies to whatever is inside. Its strength also depends on how pure your resolve is and to how you manipulate it. Furthermore, a box weapon varies from storage to animal weapons, aside from that your box should match your wave, ring and flame. If those three doesn't match, it is unlikely for you to open such a box. If your wave is too weak, the box will not open. If your flame does not match the box, it will not open and same goes for the ring. For example, I have storm class flames, therefore I can only open boxes that react to storm flames as well as storm rings. As easy as that, you can open the box weapon. To cut it short, if those three attributes don't match, the box won't open. Do you have any questions?"

For some reason, a cricket sound happened to pass by, and the group stared at him, with their mouths gaping like a fish. Gokudera spoke like a professor in college, rather than the delinquent kind-of foul mouth.

"No questions mean that everyone understood that brief explanation."

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it and stop right there! Did he just say that _that_ was brief? It just felt that the Storm guardian just recited an essay, a very long on at that.

"Nonono! WAIT! We didn't understand a single bit of what you just said! Dying will? Storm, rain, lightning… What's the connection? They all sound like weathers to me!" Kiseki protested. Everyone gave similar glances to the Storm guardian, wanting to know the answer as well.

"I can't believe it." Gokudera muttered under his breath. 'What's up with them? Didn't they listen to Lal's orientation?' Gokudera frustratingly scratched his head. He went to open the door across the room with a remote control. As it opened, it showed a box of… box weapons and another box containing some rings.

"It's because you don't understand it." The Storm guardian said, scowling at the person who gave that absurd question.

"We don't understand what?" Kiseki raised a brow, crossing his arms in the process.

"Everything I just said has a connection to one another. It's your stupid problem if you don't know what it is." Gokudera lifted both of the boxes and placed them at the center of the room. "Make a freakin' line before I snap." He lowly growled. The people did make a line but wondered why he was suddenly in a bad mood… Gokudera just gave each a ring and a box. "That ring and that box, those two things are what we're going to focus on." He showed his own ring and box. His ring was similar to the others. He lit his ring, showing pure storm flames.

"This is the dying will flame. Mine is a red flame, also known as the storm flame. To activate your flames, you must have a good resolution." He explained as he inserted his flames into his skull designed box. Red light appeared and subsided as soon as it appeared. A cute cat with huge red eyes, and flames coming out of its ear appeared.

"MEOW~~!" The cat greeted and proceeded to scratch his master's face. "—GACK! URI, GET-OFF OF MY FACE! GRRR!" He managed to get the cat out of his face.

"Uri?" Everybody chorused.

"Yes. Uri is the name of the pathetic excuse of a weapon." He raised the cat in his hands. "He's one of my pets as well as box weapon." Gokudera explained, giving him and the cat distance away from each other. "Don't expect that you would have the same things like I have. Now…" He glanced at the people in front of him. "Show me your resolution."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Rei questioned, touching the designs of the box. Gokudera scratched his head again "Just think of what makes you a better person or better yet, think of your best determination."

"Huh~? Why think of something as crappy as that?" Takao interrupted. The Storm guardian turned his head to Takao and stomped his way there. He grabbed Takao by the collar and raised him, slamming him to a nearby wall. Gokudera just gave him a vicious glare. Takao heavily swallowed, sweat forming at his forehead and gave a scared look at Gokudera.

"Let me tell you about the few things in this world. First of all, don't ever, _**EVER**_ say that a resolution is crappy. Second, resolution is what makes you change in to a better person. Third, don't forget the position you are in. Fourth, be grateful that you are still _**ALIVE**_ and I am the only one who heard that from you. And fifth, you have yet to know why your class is in Vongola HQ in the first place!" He glared and lets go of Takao, who fell flat on his butt. He gave one more glare before he went back to the boxes.

"Tch." He remembered that the lightning rings and boxes were in the lightning room. "I'm going to get something. I expect that some of you to have their rings lit up, aside from the Lightning group." He stormed out of the Storm room. (Yeah!)

"WATCH WHERE YOU"RE GOING STUPID WOMAN!"

"HAHI! SHOULDN'T I BE SAYING THAT GOKUDERA-SAN?!"

"GAH! WHATEVER!"

"Dangerous as ever desu…" Haru said to herself as she entered the Storm room. She saw unfamiliar faces and worse of all, Haru paled when she saw an old person _*cough*Nezu*cough*_ near Lambo-chan. "HAHI! Who are you people?!" She cupped her cheeks as she shouted at the people. Nezu was supposed to answer but Haru's expression was suddenly covered by her bangs. One second she was at the entrance, after another second, she was behind Nezu. She put joined her arms around his waist and…

_**BAM!**_

A beautiful bridge was born. Nezu lost consciousness right after his head connected with the hard floor. "Haru shall not tolerate any pedophiles in the Vongola HQ desu!" She announced, both of her hands at her sides.

"Wha—!" Gokudera's jaw dropped to the floor, new boxes in hand also fell down. "Hahi-onna! What did you do?!" He dashed to his unconscious teacher. "Actually don't say it; I'm quite satisfied in what I'm seeing." He kneeled down to Nezu, whose eyes were spinning. "Keh. For the first time, I'm proud of what just did… Haru." He then flashed a warm smile.

Haru flustered a little. "Gokudera-san… it's the first time you called me by my name…" She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

Gokudera turned around to hide his blush but unfortunately there were some who saw him blush... you know the people behind him. "Che… consider that my reward." He turned around (again) facing Haru, showing her the light blush present on his cheeks.

Haru felt cupid's arrow pierce her heart and skipped a beat. She cupped her cheeks 'Hahi? What's this? I thought my feelings were for Tsuna-san? Am I falling in love again? No! Haru, snap out of yourself! Remember that your heart belongs to Tsuna-san… but Tsuna-san rejected Haru… is it fine to love this man?' She looked at Gokudera, who was giving out lightning rings, stealing glances then flusters when their gazes met. She lightly giggled.

"There's nothing wrong with falling in love again, Haru."

"HAHI!" She jumped in surprise. She turned her head around, eyes widening in disbelief "Tsuna-san? Is that you Tsuna-san?!" Tsuna nodded "But you're so tall and manly and…" He just gave a light chuckle in response. He lightly ruffled Haru's hair before going to Gokudera's place. He stopped right after he passed the brunette, looking over his shoulder "Trust me on this one Haru. You have a bright future ahead of you, and Hayato is the man that will really make you happy." Tsuna stated as he continued to walk towards Gokudera.

Haru just smiled again before going back to the kitchen.

"Hayato, are there any progress… what happened to Nezu?" Tsuna asked, raising an elegant brow. He stalked over to Nezu's side, wondering how he got that red bump on his head. "I just got here myself but Misaki told me that Har uhh… Hahi-onna performed a bridge on him… she thought he was a pedophile… PPFFT!" Gokudera fought the snicker that may turn into an unstoppable laugh. Tsuna though leaned on one of the walls, also trying to suppress his own laughter.

A minute or two passed, and they successfully pushed their laughter aside.

"As I was saying, Hayato, are there any progress on your group?"

Gokudera looked down and in three… two… one… "I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS JUUDAIME!" He went on his knees and started to bang his head on the hard floor. "WE DON'T HAVE ANY PROGRESS EVER SINCE WE HAVE STARTED! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR RIGHT-HAND MAN! I'M PATHETIC! I'M USELESS! I'M—"

"You don't have to apologize! It's naturally hard to light one's ring and of course that results to slow progress! So raise your head!"

Gokudera stopped banging his head on the floor and looked up to his benevolent boss. But his face though… is very… VERY red, covered with his blood from all those banging. His eyes suddenly glimmered, and imaginary dog ears and tails appeared. "You are the kindest man I have ever met Juudaime!"

The brunet just smiled at his right-hand man's antics. He went to Gokudera's laptop, and scanned the PowerPoint presentation. He turned to the Storm and Lightning class. He cleared his throat before speaking "Resolution is a requirement in lighting up your ring. The purer the resolution, the stronger the flame, that's how it goes. If you are having trouble in finding your resolution, all you have to do is find the thing the you are very determined in, when you have found it, concentrate and think the image of the flame." Tsuna showed his own ring. His ring was one long one in the middle and another at his pinky, which were connected by a chain.

He clenched his fist, a blinding orange light followed after. "This flame is your resolution. Now imagine it and convert it into reality."

One by one, the students closed their eyes, and held out their ring. All of them are full on concentrating and none were willing to back down (Actually, they're treating it as a contest…).

While they were busy, trying to release a flame, Tsuna helped himself with a book and plopped down to one of the available chairs.

"**I still can't believe that Reborn chose this class for 'that' event." **Tsuna wondered out loud. His sudden voicing made those people lose concentration. Tsuna just gave them an apologetic look.

"**Well, they were also held captive by the Estraneo family so it was the inevitable, Juudaime." **Gokudera answered.

"**It's easy to guess really. It's the omertá right?" **With this, Gokudera nodded and went to his boss' right side.

"**Reborn-san told me that we're also responsible for it."**

"**Haha… I know. I still remember it like it was yesterday. The class seeing me fight that time, made themselves involved in this underground world. I agreed to Reborn that they would be part of the mafia, so they would be protected… But what I didn't expect that they'd be part of the event."**

"**It must be hard…"**

"**Let me tell you about one thing that happened during the event, Hayato. During that event, the …"** The last part of Tsuna's words sounded mute, his eyes had a dramatic change in emotion and all Gokudera can do was look at him with disbelieving eyes, he found himself gasping for air. The world seemed to slow down when he said those words.

"**P-Please t-t-tell me y-you're joking…" **The Storm guardian stammered.

"**Hayato… I **_**never**_** tell those kinds of jokes." **The boss said in a very stern voice. He joined his fingers and rested there his chin. **"At that very moment, Vongola faced another crisis but we managed to win at the very end... Listen to me very closely Hayato." **Tsuna stood up; placing his hands on both shoulders of his right-hand man **"Tell this to the others, got it?" **Gokudera nodded. **"Be wary of your surroundings. The participants have a thing or two under their sleeves. Practice coordination at all cost and practice doing joint attacks!"**

"AH! Mou~! Shut up already! All those shenanigans you two are talking about makes us lose our concentration!" One of the students complained.

Tsuna flashed an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry… We'll be quieter." After that he faced his Storm guardian, switching back their language to Italian, but quieter this time.

"**Juudaime… How did that happen?"**

"**Unfortunately, that's all I can say. If I say more, that would create a time paradox. Beside… everything that I told is what you said to my younger self right after my time in this place is up."**

"Yatta! I did it!" Lucy exclaimed. All eyes laid on the blonde, whose ring had a weak lightning flame. The brunet went to her, examining the flame made by her ring.

"Hmm… it's weak but, with a few more practice, it would be more noticeable. Keep it up."

The others, not wanting to lose, decided to put even more effort in to lighting their ring. One by one, everybody managed to light their rings.

"Heh~ It seems that everyone who lit their ring, tried to understand our conversation just now huh?" _Bingo_. Those flinches just answered his question. No wonder they didn't light their ring… They were too focused on what the two were talking about. "Mah. Inject the ring into the hole found on the box." He ordered.

They did inject the ring into the box. The hesitantly removed their ring and the box slowly opened. The Storm group's boxes had guns powered by storm flames and the Lightning group had a pair of daggers.

"If I didn't give out that hint, lighting your rings would take 30 hours or more." Tsuna chuckled then went to who-knows-where.

The day passed quickly, and Gokudera had a very important message to deliver… He called for an emergency meeting, even though TYL Tsuna was still there. He can tell the news to Tsuna when the Tsuna of _this _time returns. 'Fuck it all! Why did this have to happen?! Damn it.' He cursed even more as he went to the meeting room.

"This is just pure shit and fuck! I need to hurry and tell them…"

**~OWARI~**

**-OMAKE-**

**TSUNAKO-CHAN?**

-10 YEARS IN THE FUTURE-

"A-re… mist? Fog in the air? Where is this place?" Tsuna wondered. He looked from side to side, hoping to find his way out. He managed to take the few steps safely but thanks to his clumsy feet, he fell down to the hot tub. "HIEEE! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!"

"Tsuna!" Somebody slammed the door open. The man had short spiky hair and a scar below his chin. Tsuna immediately recognized the man.

"Yamamoto!"

"Tsuna? Did you shrink or something?"

"Eh? Yamamoto… it's me… Tsuna from ten years ago."

"Oh? No wonder you've gotten smaller! Hahaha!" The tall man casually puts his hands behind his head. "Hm? What's wrong Tsuna? Are you looking for something?"

"Kyoko-chan."

"Oh? Sasagawa… I mean Sawada Kyoko right?" Tsuna blushed but nodded nonetheless. "She's in the kitchen, feeding Tsunako-chan."

Tsuna tilted her head "Who's Tsunako?"

Yamamoto laughed. "She's your daughter."

"WHA?! I HAVE A DAUGHTER?!"

**-OMAKE-**

**-end-**

**xxXXxx**

**Yeah… I made this chapter so~ long : I feel so proud for typing something this long. Haa~~~ It's an accomplishment ^_^**

**Did you like the Nezu-bashing? Hahaha… abuse of the old *derp face* **

**I am so sorry for Gokudera's extremely long explanation *nose bleed* And expect TYL Tsuna for the coming chapters too! :D**

**Can any of you guess who or what Tsuna and Hayato were talking about?**

**Oh… and before you leave, do you want drawings? Just request to me/PM one and I'll make it (Truth be told I'm addicted to drawing as well)… I'm not so sure when will I show it though. I have summer training and my paint tool SAI just expired… and I really take my time coloring them… maa.. it's all up to you. But if you want to see it, even though it's not colored, still in pencil form or maybe in lineart form, just tell me or PM me.**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


	6. CRISIS!

**Hm. Hm. I am back. Hehehe ;P I'm happy today for an unknown reason. Even I don't know myself :D**

**Alright! Let's give a round of applause for *drum roll***

**AnimeLover5089-san! YAY! Haha C: I thought that nobody would be able to guess but YEAH! I'm HAPPY \(^0^)/ Yes, the one Gokudera and TYL Tsuna were talking about something similar to the Daimatou Enbu of Fairy Tail ;D But if I say anything more than this, it would spoil you~~ (^_^)**

**BTW… more moments are coming here.**

**-Enjoy!**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 6: CRISIS!**

**xxXXxx**

**-TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE-**

Younger Tsuna and TYL Yamamoto walked in the hallway. They were on their way to 'Tsunako-chan' and Kyoko. Yamamoto said that Kyoko was feeding Tsunako-chan but Tsuna explained that they were both hit by the ten-year bazooka and since it was improved and probably malfunctioned since it hit the ceiling before swallowing them. They might stay in the future longer than expected.

The silence was nothing. It just felt like it was needed. Not a long while, they reached their destination: The Kitchen.

Yamamoto opened the door, the grand way. "HELLO!" He enthusiastically greeted. The ex-baseball player opened his arms and at that exact moment a small child tackled him "Uncle Take-chan!"

"Take-chan?" Tsuna echoed. Yamamoto only nodded and playfully ruffled the child's hair. "Tsunako-chan likes to make nicknames." The said child looked up to Tsuna, slightly giggling from her uncle's antics. Sawada Tsunako had brown locks that turned orange past her shoulders. Her eyes were golden brown and like her mother and father, she had big porcelain eyes.

"Ahh~! Papa! KAWAI~!" the little one exclaimed. She tackled her young father to the ground. She giggled and her personality was definitely bubbly.

"NANI?! EVEN MY OWN DAUGHTER IS CALLING ME CUTE! DOESN'T SHE EVEN NOTICE THAT I'M FROM THE PAST!—Eh?" Tsuna paused for a while and gave his daughter a suspicious look. "Yamamoto, she's my daughter right?" The raven haired man nodded. "Excuse me for a bit." He lifted the skirt of his daughter.

"Oi! Tsuna!"

"TSUNA-KUN!"

"I KNEW IT!" The brunet exclaimed. "She isn't wearing any underwear!" He announced.

"Heh?"

"Tsunako-chan isn't wearing any underwear." He repeated.

"Haha, you're really good Tsuna! The older Tsuna also does that every time he was tackled to the ground by Tsunako-chan. How did you know it?" Yamamoto casually asked, folding his arms behind his head. Tsuna gave him a deadpan look "Lambo jumps on me _naked_ every time he finishes his bath."

"So?"

Tsuna resisted the urge to slap his head "It means that I know the feeling of skin."

"Oh! Is that so?"

The door slammed open "Does anybody know where Haru's gone?!" A very familiar Silverette hastily asked. He was panting very hard.

"Hahi! Ha-HAYATO! Haru is over here!" The eccentric brunette tugged Hayato's sleeve from behind, effectively calming him down. Yamamoto looked at them with a huge grin on his face. Tsuna and Kyoko though are having a hard time trying to sneak a peek at Haru since Gokudera was blocking their view.

_POOF!_

The two were replaced by their ten-year younger selves. The younger Gokudera and Haru were both blushing furiously, something clearly happened to them.

"Gokudera-kun? Haru? What's wrong?" Tsuna worryingly asked. The two immediately jerked up and saw Tsuna looking at them, worry clearly written on his face.

"This is nothing Juudaime! This is just from the heat!" Gokudera gave his own excuse.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san! Haru was just trying on some new make-up desu!" Haru made her own. Tsuna just shrugged it off and proceeded to lightly scold the little girl. "Listen, Tsunako-chan, you are a lady, which is why wearing underwear is essential. What if pedophiles attack you?!"

"Papa… What's a pedophile?" His daughter innocently asked. Tsuna mentally reprimanded himself for using that word; he wanted to dodge the question badly.

"It's nothing actually. Just pretend you didn't hear that." Tsunako nodded.

"Haha! Tsuna, even though you're from the past you do sound like the older one every time he scolds her." Yamamoto flashed another grin, making Tsuna a little bit flustered.

"I sound like this even though I was older?" Yamamoto nodded. "You mean my voice is _still_ like this when I get older?!" Tsuna clutched the sides of his head, hysterically screaming right after.

"Wait! That's not it Tsuna! I mean the _way _you use your words! Not your voice!" Yamamoto immediately replied back. "I mean your voice today is very _very_ deep!" This calmed Tsuna almost immediately. "Hah~~ that's good here." The brunet put a hand over his heart and gave a sigh of relief.

"Tsunako-chan, come back and finish your food first." Kyoko showed a spoon of rice and vegetables. Instead of going for the food, she ran to the other girl, playfully saying "NO~!"

"Hahi! Cute DESU!" She glomped the little one to death.

"AHHH! Haru you're crushing her!"

"HAHI! Gomen Nasai desu!" She immediately lets go of the girl, who was clutching for air. The little girl paused for a while and gave Haru a literally close-up look. Tsunako brightly smiled again "Auntie Haru Haru!" she hugged, and lets go after a few while. "Why aren't you fat?"

The question made Tsuna scoff, made Kyoko hide her giggle, made Yamamoto grin even more and made Hayato unconsciously glare at the girl.

Haru became petrified, and out of nowhere a light from above hit Haru "Haru is not fat desu! Haru only eats a lot in Haru appreciation day!" She looked up the ceiling, with a handkerchief being tugged by her mouth and hands.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that!" Tsuna reprimanded. Gokudera and Haru exchanged looks "Tsuna-san, the girl looks a lot like you."

"Oh right, I forgot you just got here. Haru, Gokudera-kun, meet Sawada Tsunako, mine and Kyoko-chan's daughter." He introduced.

"She's just as cute as Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan desu!"

"She's really cute! As expected of you Juudaime!"

Yamamoto went to Gokudera and whispered something, making him fluster. When Yamamoto pulled back, everyone could see that Gokudera was gaping and with somewhat disbelieving eyes.

"Yamamoto, what did you say to him?"

"Haha, the thing is…"

**-PRESENT TIME-**

"WE WILL HAVE AN EXTREME MATCH!" Ryohei pumped his fists in the air. They were under the sun, and a very unbearable heat. But for sports maniacs like Ryohei and Yamamoto, it's probably a no big deal to them. They love the presence of the sun and having a match would be good too.

"I agree sempai! What match are we having?" Yamamoto cheerily asked.

Fire burned in Ryohei's eyes "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?! WE'RE HAVING A BOXING MATCH!"

"What are you saying? Kora!" Collonelo shouted, he flew just above the two groups. "There's no meaning in just a boxing match, kora!"

"At least make it Vongola Style!" TYL Tsuna added. He gracefully walked his way to Yamamoto and Ryohei's group. "Yo!"

"Ou! Tsuna, you look older!" The baseball player commented. "Is that what you call rapid puberty?" He joked. "Haha, just joking, just joking, don't take that by heart, ok?"

"SAWADA! YOU LOOK EXTREMELY MANLY! LET'S HAVE A BOXING MATCH!" His Sun guardian challenged. Ryohei punched the air in preparation… even though Tsuna hasn't said yes.

Yamamoto and Ryohei's group literally stared and drooled at the person who's known to be 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. They found it unbelievable, Tsuna of this time looked small, and let's face it, more feminine like, weak was out of question though, since they saw how Sawada fought in their school against the Estraneo family. The Sawada in front of their eyes is so manly, tall, and hot, and best of all, his eyes, hair, and body became the most attractive feature. Those narrow eyes makes one feel that he can see through you, those very eyes can look dangerous and gentle at times. His hair was a lot spikier and they get the urge to touch it. And his body practically screams 'GORGEOUS!' imaginations from the groups formed, something like him striking a sexy pose for some men's magazine and such.

"Ryohei, I don't think that's a good idea. We might break too many things, but let's set that aside. I want to know your progress, yours too Takeshi." Tsuna reached for his glasses in his inner breast pocket, and a folded paper in one of his pockets. "Takeshi's group is assigned part is assassi—I mean to be dispatched for the target. Ryohei's group is for direct power and medical assistance. Do your training regimens and assigned roles comply with each other?" The brunet looked up, only to see his two guardian giving confused faces.

The brunet sighed.

"So sorry Tsuna… Hahaha… I lost you halfway…" Yamamoto smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I EXTREMELY DIDN'T GET IT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAYING SAWADA?!" Ryohei shouted and his shout was loud enough to make a mini earthquake, causing some to cover their ears.

Tsuna cough into his hand again "Please keep your voice down." He silently muttered. He re-adjusted his glasses, and fixed his vest. "I meant is your part in that event match your training?" He rephrased.

"I STILL EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Ryohei's words just want to make Tsuna bang his head to the nearest wall. He didn't want to hurt his guardian's feelings by knocking some sense into them _literally_ like what he does to his guardians in the future, but in a good way, not something badass like. "How about this…" He looked up, searching for other words that can rephrase his previous rephrase. "Ugh… I can't think of any simple words… If I explain, it might get even more complicated…" The brunet hung his head, a depressing aura surrounding his space.

"Dame-Tsuna as always." Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head. "Listen up Ryohei, what my stupid student is trying to say is that, is your group doing what your supposed to do?"

"OH! YOU MEAN THAT EXTREME TRAINING AND EXTREME MEDICAL STUDY?!" Reborn nodded. "IF THAT'S IT, WE'RE EXTREMELY DOING THAT!" Reborn nodded again then faced the Rain guardian "How about you, Yamamoto?"

"Hm? Ah—We're on assa—I mean dispatch for the target so I kind-of… asked Lal and Collonelo to help with that."

Tsuna gave a dead pan stare at his tutor. "How?"

Reborn smirked "Because I'm the world's greatest hitman."

"How does that answer my question?!"

**BOOOOM!**

Smoke and debris exploded at the east wing.

"**WHERE THE FRIGGIN' HELL ARE YOU SHAMAL!?"**

"Ou! THAT VOICE IS EXTREME!"

"**SHAMAL! SHOW YOUR FREAKIN' ASS OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!"**

"Haha! Gokudera sure has a loud voice!" Yamamoto commented, he glanced at his TYL boss, who seems to be giving a very worried look, making the Rain also worry. "Oi, Tsuna, what's wrong?"

"That voice is from Hayato ten years later from now!"

**BOOOOMMMM!"**

The nearby window, along with some part of the wall got knocked down.

"**WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU SHAMAL!?"**

"Octopus-head is being extreme today!"

"Who would've know that ten years from now Gokudera has a voice as loud as Squalo's" Reborn commented. He watched some parts of the mansion slowly being torn apart by dynamites. "But why would Gokudera call for Shamal?"

Tsuna's worried face turned into a huge grin "If Hayato is acting like that, then that means he's going to be a… Oh shit!." His grin turned into a hysterical face "We really need to find him and Shamal! Or else the mansion will be reduced to ashes! And what's worse is that MORE PAPERWORKS!" He looked at Yamamoto and Ryohei's group "Quick! Find a perverted old guy stalking a girl with long pink hair!"

They did what they were told. They separated in to groups consisting of two members and spread into different parts of the mansion.

'_If Hayato is acting like that, then that means Haru is… wait… is the Haru ten years from now also here? If that's the case…' _

"WAIT!" Tsuna shouted, making the groups stop and turn to him. "The Rain group is tasked to find the perverted doctor, Sun group, come with me!" He ordered. They split again and headed for their destination.

After hearing TYL Tsuna's thoughts, Reborn smirked "You've become one sly man, Tsuna" he complimented as his student slowly retreated to his destination, together with the Sun group.

**-SOMEWHERE IN THE MANSION-**

"Everything's going to be alright Haru-chan! We're almost there so hold on tight!" Kyoko reassuringly said. She was rushing Haru to nearest infirmary, but with caution and gentleness. "Weren't you supposed to be staying in the clinic?!"

"Haru was going to get a drink then I got—NNGGH! IT HURTS!"

"AHH! HANG IN THERE HARU-CHAN!" _'Where in the world is Tsu-kun?!'_ She was about to shout her thoughts until Tsuna did came in the nick of time, together with the Sun group. "TSU-KUN!"

"Kyoko! Haru!" Tsuna rushed to the two. "Haru! Are you alright?!"

"GAHH! OBVIOUSLY NOT DESU!"

'_Waa~ mood swings!'_

"KYOKO!"

"AH! Onii-chan!"

"LIKE SAWADA SAID! YOU EXTREMELY LOOK MATURE!"

"Let's set that aside! We need to take Haru to the nearest infirmary or clinic!" Tsuna commanded. He swooped Haru into his arms "Kyoko, lead me to the nearest infirmary!" Kyoko nodded and showed the nearest place.

**=TYL=**

"Gokudera-kun… in the future we're going to be…" Tsuna put his hands on his right-hand man's shoulder "Fathers"

**-PRESENT TIME-**

**~RAIN GROUP~**

"Just out of curiosity" Gray spoke, while running to find the perverted doctor "What's the name of the doctor?"

"Hm? AH! His name is Shamal!"

"You mean Shamal-sensei? But isn't he the doctor in school?" Gray inquired. Yamamoto laughed good naturedly "That may be true but he originally works for us. You see, he's a freelance hit—" Lal kicked the back of his head. "Shamal is a freelance hitter when it come to women." She finalized.

Collonelo landed on Yamamoto's shoulder "Be careful and don't let your tongue slip like that again, Kora!" He warned, whispering so only the two of them could hear it. "It's not yet time to reveal that they're being recruited by the mafia, kora!"

"Hehe… I'm so sorry about that." The baseball-player apologized. "But I'm really curious to why Tsuna let only the Rain group to find Shamal…" he wondered out loud.

Collonelo's falcon grabbed Collonelo "It's for training of course! KORA!"

It took him awhile but he finally knew the reason. The Rain group is assigned to assa—uhh… be dispatched for the target. Stealth is needed to get the target, finding Shamal is worth a shot. Finding Shamal is easy, but getting close to him was another story. He may look weak from the outside but from the inside, he's a freelance hitman, known for his trident mosquitoes. He uses mosquitoes to carry incurable diseases and only he has the cure for each of it.

"Oi! Let's stop for awhile." Yamamoto said, enough so that the others stopped and went to him "Everybody remembers Lal's lecture right?" Everybody feverishly nodded. "We'll be putting that to use." He put his hands at his sides. "Shamal wears a white lab coat, he's hairstyle is similar to Gokudera's hairstyle. I'll be sending one group to find him and the rest will come with me to find Gokudera and calm him as much as…

**BOOOOOOMMMM!**

… possible."

They all nodded. "Yuki, Saotome, Rumi, Gray, go and find Shamal, the rest is coming with me." They nodded again.

"WAIT! Why am I going with a bunch of girls?!" Gray protested. The baseball player grinned sheepishly and lightly scratched his left cheek "Shamal only listens to girls and he's perverted so I need to at least send one boy to guard them when he does something strange… you know he might grope… or something like that." He explained.

Gray snarled a bit but obeyed—He's going together with Yamamoto hardcore fans, so it's best not to mess with him while those girls are around.

"Yamamoto-sama is so nice~!"

"I totally agree with you!"

"He even sent a lowlife man just so we can be protected!"

Those comments made Gray's eyebrows twitch non-stop "I can hear you." He growled.

"So what?" Rumi replied back. Gray resisted the urge to snap the living hell out of him, he just 'tch'-ed before he left. He turned around "What? Aren't you coming?" Right after that, they headed to where ever they would find Doctor Shamal.

"The rest, follow me!" Yamamoto commanded, running to the direction of the explosion right after.

**-INFIRMARY-**

"Hurry and get lukewarm water!" Kiyoteru shouted. He folded his sleeves until it reached his elbows and with the use of a nearby towel, he wiped his sweat on his forehead. "Why in the world in the _only _doctor in this mansion stalking a girl?!" He shouted in frustration, scratching his head in frustration as well.

"You can't help it…" Tsuna ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Everything will be a gamble if her water breaks and Shamal is still not here."

Kiyoteru gulped "Does that mean _we_ are the ones who'd be substituting if ever he doesn't come?" Tsuna nodded "I'm afraid so…" He sighed again, and mentally made a note to stop doing that. "Haru is doing her best so we need to do everything we can. Kiyoteru, tell the rest of the people in your group to read any book regarding giving birth."

**-WITH GRAY AND THE YAMAMOTO FANS-**

"That's him right?" Rumi whispered.

They were behind some trees and bushes. Right after they separated from Yamamoto, they found that the perverted doctor really was stalking a girl with long pink hair… more or less.

"Yep. That's him alright. Shamal-sensei." Gray concluded. He sweat dropped at the perverted doctor. His butt was swaying side to side, hearts puffing out of his head, playfully whispering "Bianchi-chwwaa~n!". Seeing him act like that was damn too gross to watch. He nudged Yuki, who almost shrieked if not for Saotome covering her mouth. "Yuki, go and try saying something to Shamal-sensei."

"Eh~? Why?" The said girl whined. Gray rolled his eyes. "You're the closest." He replied flat. "Try and talk him to go to the infirmary."

Yuki slapped her face and went to the perverted doctor. "Excuse me."

A voice of a girl was enough to make Shamal have a change of attitude. "Hello there Ojou-chan, lost now are we?" He leaned his back to the tree, one leg crossed over the other.

"Actually, yes. My stomach hurts and before I knew it I was in this place…"

"Koneko-chan, do you want me to—

"**I finally found you**"

Shamal froze in place and turned his head around like a robot, but seeing who's voice that was made him sigh in relief "It's just you."

"Ara… you're not fainting, Hayato." Bianchi mused. "BIANCHI-CHWAAAN!" Shamal made a giant leap to Bianchi.

Bianchi took a purple cake from who-knows-where and threw it at the perverted doctor in the air. She flicked the hair on her shoulder "You disgust me."

"Mou~~ That's so cruel of you Bianchi-chwwaa~n!"

"Go to hell!" Bianchi kicked Shamal's pride and glory: his crotch, making the doctor faint.

"Wha! What did you do that for ANEKI!" Gokudera growled

"_Gokudera went this way!"_

The sounds of running feet were heard, and were fast approaching.

Gokudera growled at his sister, but Bianchi merely shrugged it off. "Hayato, you look older."

"I'm the Hayato of ten years later from now all thanks to the stupid cow." He growled again and took a cigarette out of his inner pocket. He scowled at the Sun group and scowled at Bianchi before he approached Shamal. "Oi. Wake up."

"…"

Shamal remained unconscious, causing Gokudera to scowl. The older Storm guardian was about to kick him in the guts until his sister stopped him. "Let go!"

Bianchi stared at his brother with wonder. "Hayato, I'm not wearing any goggles." She stated. Gokudera flicked the ashes on his cigarette "I've grown out of it." Just as Gokudera was about to explode again—Since Shamal was knocked out—Yamamoto and his group appeared.

"Gokudera!" The Rain shouted. He and the rest dashed to them. Gokudera though, started to walk back and forth. The silverette had a worried expression written all over his face, muttering 'Shit, shit, shit'

"Gokudera, what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked. He was really going to say 'Oh! Gokudera, you look older!' but considering that Gokudera looked so worried, he decided to drop that. "Why were throwing bombs everywhere?"

"Tch. My wife is about to give birth any moment, and the only available doctor is knocked out." Gokudera explained. Yamamoto, Bianchi and the rest stared at him at disbelief, all expressions saying 'YOU HAVE A WIFE?!'

The older Storm guardian stared at them and gave a skeptical look "What? Did you think I won't have a wife in the future?" he asked, one brow elegantly rose. He tapped his foot non-stop until an idea hit him. "Aneki! You used to be a midwife right?!" He went to his sister, gripping her shoulders like his life depended on it.

"I used to but… I don't know if I can pull that off…" Bianchi hesitantly answered. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Hayato's hands were… shaking, shaking, yes, he was shaking. But why was he shaking? Her woman's intuition told her it was fear, anticipation and anxiety. Seeing Hayato act like that was new to hear, except the time when her brother cried when he knew that he wasn't really part of their family, that he's the son of his father's mistress, but everything in between was all sadness.

"I'm begging you…" He pleaded.

Yamamoto went to Gokudera's side, muttering an 'I'm sorry'. He opened his box weapon, making his rain sparrow appear. The sparrow gave a light rain on Gokudera, effectively tranquilizing him but not enough to make him lose consciousness. "You need to calm down, Gokudera." He patted Gokudera's now loose shoulders.

**=INFIRMARY=**

"AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" Haru screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Haru-chan! Hang in there! Your water hasn't broke yet!" Kyoko almost shouted, slightly wincing from Haru's grip on her hands. She turned and faced her husband "Tsu-kun, maybe you should help and find Shamal-sensei or maybe Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shook his head "I can't"

"WHY?!" She shouted. "Haru is hurt! She _really _needs medical attention!"

"And that is why I CAN'T!" Tsuna shouted back. Kyoko was surprised when he raised his voice on her. "Tsu-kun—"

"I'm sorry… I'm just stressed out" He rubbed his temples "This is served as their training as well" He stated. "The Rain group is to track down the target, that's why they're going for Shamal and Hayato." He removed his glasses and put it back in his inner breast pocket. "The Sun group is needed for medical purposes, that's why I need them here to tend to Haru" He looked at Haru, who was having a hard time. "And if Shamal doesn't come on time, I'll be the one who'll help Haru give birth."

Kyoko smiled, and then looked at the Sun group, who were busily scanning through every page of the books that might help in child birth. "Why does this feel like everything was planned from the beginning? Kyoko cheekily asked.

Tsuna made sure not to make eye contact "Ahahaha…" He scratched his head. "I knew it."

Haru's eyes widened when she felt something seep out of her… One moment after, it hit her.

"K-KYOKO-CHAN!" Haru shouted. Kyoko gripped her hand after calling her and looked at her. "MY WATER JUST BROKE!" She announced. Kyoko gave a look at Tsuna, who nodded and called in the Sun group.

"Hurry and get all thing needed!" Tsuna commanded. "Ryohei, Kiyoteru, stay here. I have other things assigned to you."

They all went to get everything that were needed: basin, lukewarm water, lots and lots of it, alcohol, and many more. Tsuna removed his vest, loosened his tie and folded his sleeves until it reached his elbows. He went to the sink and washed his hands, opened one of the closets to get a pair of gloves and another pair and threw it at Kyoko, who successfully managed to catch it.

"Ryohei, get some towels over here. Kiyoteru, find Gokudera!"

They dashed right after.

"AHHH! HARU'S GOING TO PUSH!"

"You can't Haru-chan! You're not fully dilated yet!" Kyoko took the measurement of Haru's opening "Just hold it in Haru-chan! Just five centimeters left!" She reassured.

Just in time the Sun group came back with all the materials needed. Kiyoteru as well, he managed to drag Gokudera to the infirmary and surprisingly the Rain group was there as well with Bianchi tailing just before them.

"Where's Shamal?!" Tsuna almost shouted. Gokudera shook his head "Aneki will be doing it." His right-hand man stated. "But Aneki can do it!" He continued.

Tsuna nodded "If Bianchi can do it, then that's more than enough."

"Haru-chan is fully dilated!" Kyoko announced. Bianchi moved and got her own surgical gloves "I used to be a midwife, so Tsuna; I'll take over from here." Tsuna nodded, he rubbed his right-hand man's back and gave him a reassuring nod. He went out of the room and shoved the Rain and Sun group together.

**=OUTSIDE THE INFIRMARY=**

Tsuna slump down to his seat.

It was very tiring, and the tense atmosphere is still there, which makes things a lot more tiring. For the umpteenth time, he sighed and rest his head on the wall.

"Tsuna"

"Hm? What is it Takeshi?" Tsuna silently answered.

"Haru… Haru is Gokudera's wife?" His Rain guardian hesitantly asked. Tsuna fixed his sitting position and nodded "Why are you asking that?"

Yamamoto grinned and scratched the back of his head "He must _really_ be happy then!"

Tsuna smiled "I agree"

"Ne, why are we having this kind of training rather than studying?" An intelligent question asked by Akihisa. Everybody stopped on whatever they were doing and gave the same curious looks at Tsuna, rather expectantly. The boss cleared his throat "Why would you ask that?"

"We are here because we are picked as a foreign class, but the only class here is us." A smart answer made by Akihisa.

Tsuna awkwardly chuckled _'Right… They haven't told them yet…' _"The thing is uh… how do I put this… you are Uhm… not the only class invited?" He answered in a question-like manner _'Come on now! I could've made a better excuse than that!'_ He mentally slapped his face.

"Oh! Is that so!? I'm looking forward to meeting them!" Akihisa happily shouted. The rest just fell comically from his answer 'where did the smartness go?' they all thought. The brunet inwardly sweat dropped, but relived that he bought that excuse.

"Oi, this isn't some kind of joke right?" Gray put a foot on the seat next to him. "Are we supposed to believe what you're saying?!" He growled.

"Actually, yes." Tsuna answered flat, seriousness found in his eyes.

Gray was hoping that the older boss over there was going to put up a fight and growl right back at him. He loosened up and apologized right away. He scratched his head leaned to a nearby wall.

'_Hmm… Let's see the other classes are the Varia, Millfiore… uhh… The Tomaso family… I think and Dino-san's Calvalone Family. Yeah… I guess they are probably it. Well at least when I told that lie, it wasn't exactly a lie…'_ Tsuna sighed again in relief, then suddenly shuddered when it hit him that the Varia is coming with them.

**=TYL=**

"Gokudera-kun..?" Tsuna waved his hands in front of his right0hand man.

"…" No response.

"Gokudera-kun? Are you still there?"

"…" Still no response from him.

"I guess the news of him being a father is too much." The brunet concluded.

"Tsuna-kun… I think Haru-chan is petrified when Yamamoto-kun told her that she was nine months pregnant." Kyoko pointed at the stone Haru. She lulled the little girl in her arms after.

"Maybe Yamamoto shouldn't have said that…" Tsuna eyed Yamamoto, who still has that idiotic grin all over his face. "Ne, Yamamoto, why did you tell Haru and Gokudera-kun that?"

Yamamoto laughed good naturedly "It looked somehow fun to see Gokudera and Haru fluster."

Tsuna and Kyoko just stared at Yamamoto, who just shrugged it off. They sweat dropped.

**-PRESENT TIME-**

**~INFIRMARY~**

"Haru, we're almost there! Now PUSH!" Bianchi said. Blood were there from Haru's constant pushing but she's almost there! Even though it felt like hours already.

Haru gripped Hayato's hand like there was no tomorrow. Her husband winced from it but supported her. The baby was halfway there and just a few more pushes and the baby was out.

"You can do it Haru! Be strong!"

"AHHH! I'M ALREADY TRYING MY BEST! GRAHHHHH!"

**-OUTSIDE THE INFIRMARY-**

"I'm going to take a walk." Tsuna said to his Rain and Sun guardian.

"See in a bit then Tsuna." Yamamoto waved at him.

"Extremely take care of yourself Sawada." Ryohei also waved.

Tsuna nodded and casually walked away.

He strolled down the empty hallway. It was almost dark out and… did Hayato managed to tell his message to everyone yet? He did see him run out as soon as he said to give the message to the other guardians but he was switched with his older self so… Upon realization of one thing, he slapped his face and told himself that he was a totally big idiot. He should've just asked Ryohei or Takeshi if they received the message from Hayato.

He decided to forget about it. Gokudera Hayato is his very trusted right-hand man, so he trusts him and with that he understands that Hayato may have spread the word… or not. There was still time so maybe it's alright if he didn't say it today. Besides, there is a good reason if he didn't have the chance to say it today.

He opened the door to outside and felt the _almost_ fresh air. The smell of smoke was present _'I almost forgot… Hayato blew up some of the place in search of Shamal.' _He strode to the east wing to see the damages. He instantly paled from what he saw, the east wing was _nearly_ half destroyed. His expression clearly screams 'MORE PAPERWORKS!'

"You planned all of this right?"

Tsuna turned around to see his tutor in baby form. "Yes and no."

Reborn raised a brow (if that were possible). Noticing his tutor's expression, he continued "At first, I didn't expect to come into the past but when I knew that it's for 'that' event, I couldn't stop myself from helping, plus the timing of each event was just good so I had to take advantage of it."

"Like Haru being pregnant and Shamal stalking someone?" Reborn questioned.

"Yes, and before I leave, my intuition is telling me that me and Kyoko are going back to our timeline, I just want to say something that you might anticipate." He kneeled in front of his tutor. "It's something you're really going to look forward to" He mouthed the last parts of his words, and Reborn got the message loud and clear, before a pink cloud engulfed him and revealed the younger Tsuna.

"EH? Where am I? I was just in the kitchen awhile ago and A-re? It's almost night." Tsuna babbled and saw his tutor just next to him "Reborn! What happened while I was gone?!" He asked. "Wait! How about Kyoko-chan? Or Gokudera-kun or Haru? Where are they –OW!" Reborn kicked his head.

"You talk too much." He landed back t the ground and made Leon transform into a gun. "Hurry back and go to your office. There are new stacks waiting for you."

"EH? Why?" The brunet whined. Reborn pointed his gun at the east wing. Tsuna wanted to faint so badly but if does that; he'll just be dragged back to the horrible reality. He has no choice but to go back to his office, a priority that has been known to be a curse to every known boss: and it was called paperwork.

"_When the battle is finish, one wish is granted to the Family that won. Even the impossible is granted"_

Tsuna's message clearly made an impact on Reborn, even the impossible meant that they can also wish for the curse to be lifted. Reborn found new respect for his student. "I'll be looking forward for it Tsuna."

**=BACK AT THE INFIRMARY=**

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" Bianchi cooed at the baby. She has Haru's hair and Hayato's eyes. To describe in one word, she was 'adorable'.

Younger Kyoko appeared right after the successful birth giving. They were surprised when they saw the younger Kyoko, but the auburn haired girl shrugged it off and sneaked a peek at the baby. "Congratulation! Haru-chan! Gokudera-kun!"

Right after the congratulation of Kyoko, the remaining two returned to their own time line with contented smiles upon their face.

"Hahi! We're back desu!" Haru shouted. She felt that the bed she's on is somehow wet. When she looked at the bed she's on, she put on a grossed-out expression "HAHI! HARU IS SITTING ON BLOOD DESU!" She stood up only to fall on Gokudera, their lips pressing in the process. Kyoko squealed at the sight while Bianchi smirked.

Haru immediately stood up, furiously blushing, and dashed out of the room. Gokudera stayed still for a while, also blushing, and then stood up. He went out of the room and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He gave one to each of the element leaders: Ryohei and Yamamoto. He said that it was from the TYL Tsuna. Upon opening the letter, they saw the message from Tsuna. When Gokudera finished distributing it, he went after Haru.

'_Your groups did well today. I expect that they'll be better when I come back!'_

_-Tsuna_

They couldn't help but smile and feel motivated.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**~OMAKE!~**

**-BETWEEN GOKUDERA AND HARU DESU~!-**

~TIME REVERSE~

Gokudera was on his way to tell the news to the other guardians. He felt that something or someone was looking at him. _'Is it an enemy?' _He mentally asked. He turned around and got himself a dynamite from who-knows-where. "WHO'S THERE?!"

"HAHI! It's only me desu!"

"Tch. It's just you, Hahi-onna."

"Gokudera-san… I want… t-t-to ask you something." She stuttered out. "What is it?" Gokudera growled.

"It's just that… Haru wants to… I …" She blushed every after word. The silverette went to her, his scowl visible, making Haru cower in fear. The brunette took a step back until she felt her back against the wall.

Gokudera put both of his hands against the wall, making Haru stuck in between. "How long are you going to make me be in pain?" he asked.

"Hahi?"

"You always go so close to Juudaime and always say those stuff about him, and every single thing you say about him felt like I'm being stabbed by sharp knives."

"What are you saying—

"What I'm saying is that I love you!" Haru felt her heart skip a beat at the proclamation. Gokudera's hands slipped from the wall and went to Haru's shoulder "It hurts me every single time you say that Juudaime will be your husband. I couldn't bring myself to say those words if it weren't Juudaime rejecting you." He gently hugged the brunette "I secretly loved you , when you still had your eyes on Juudaime."

"Gokudera-san…" She hugged back "The truth is that… I never knew my true feelings if it weren't for Tsuna-san you know… When he said that I wasn't the girl for him, I admitted that I didn't like what I heard but when he pointed out my movements, I instantly realized that I only love Tsuna-san for his status. But when I heard you call me by my first name… It's just that… It felt like sparks flew everywhere… That is why…" She pulled back from the hug "… I was going to confess to Gokudera-san." She beamed "And Haru is more than happy when she heard that Gokudera-san has the same feelings!"

Gokudera caressed her cheeks "Haru…" His face went closer to hers.

Haru gradually closed her eyes as she said "Gokudera-san…"

Their face where inching until…

"What are you doing Gokudera-san?" Misaki appeared. The two froze in their places and realized that there were other people besides them. The two blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Gyahahaha! PREPARE FOR LAMBO-SAN'S SECRET ATTACK!" the cow child threw his ten year bazooka and thanks to their petrified, blushing stated, they were successfully swallowed by the ten-year bazooka.

**-OMAKE-**

**-end-**

**Yeah! Finished! And even though this is freakin' long, there are still many things to be told. **

**After that part, Kyoko found them and she took Haru to the nearest infirmary while Gokudera silently searched for Shamal but thanks to his temper, he made a mess of the mansion**

**-0-**

**To BlossomMoon1827:**

**Here's your request! I don't know if you'll like it but here's the link.**

[ browse. deviantart ?order=5&q=under+the+sakura# /art / Under-the-Sakura- 365212521?_ sid = 5ca9d6d6]

**(Just remove the obvious spaces)**

**Oh! And before I forget thanks for reviewing, and/or adding this to you alert list and favorite list.**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


	7. The promised fight

**Fufufu~! I'm back once again! I'm sorry for giving this late update but I have my reasons that you probably might not like… My first reason is that I'm going through training… it's rigid training, and made my body cry for maybe two days and I slept through all the time, but on the bright side I got my rank! But I'm not telling ;P**

**Well… That and I'm trying to find a part time job.**

**So why am I telling this..? It's for the sake of sharing :**

**Hey don't get me wrong but those who write fanfictions and have their late updates have their own reasons as well you know…**

**Anyways to:**

**Great-  
Yeah… I know 'that' event has made many left hanging to whatever that may be but don't you worry! By the next chapter, everything shall be explained :3**

**Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter… well actually thanks to the last chapter, I found myself addicted to reading more HayaxHaru and TsunaxKyoko :D**

… **There are only a few moments here**

**-ENJOY~!**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 7: The Promised Fight**

**xxXXxx**

"Natsu! Cambio forma!"

"GAO!"

"_Gauge Symmetrical! Launch on standby!"_

"X-BURNER!"

That was the moment that everything in the Vongola HQ felt like it was hit by a massive earthquake. Maybe it was luck but, the stack of white in a certain someone's office remained… well, white. To be frank, despite the intensity of those flames, that stack of white proudly stayed in their places and not scattered, not a burn to be seen as well. Tsuna got out of his HDWM and stared disbelievingly at the papers. His face turned into a 'WTF' look as he walked to the stacks, and observed to how on earth these papers survived his flames when his office was nearly reduced to charcoals… and himself at that.

It wasn't long enough before his two best friends came barging at his door—knocking it out of its hinges. A sigh escaped the brunet's mouth _'Yay… more paperworks for me…'_ He sarcastically thought.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?!" His right-hand man dashed to Tsuna's side.

"Tsuna! What happened here?!" Yamamoto followed in suit.

They tended to their boss. Gokudera fretted over his boss if he was hurt, injured or anything anywhere. The brunet would just wave it off, saying that it was just a prank pulled by someone. Hearing that just made his right-hand man enraged. Gokudera ranted non-stop, trying to conceive a plan of catching that _'fucking prankster'_. Tsuna merely sweat-dropped _'I can't tell him the truth now can I..?'_

"Oi Tsuna. You look kind-of burnt… are you alright..?" The baseball player pressed a finger to Tsuna's burn mark on his forearm, making the latter hiss. "Ahahaha… so sorry about that…" He sheepishly smiled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO BASEBALL-FREAK!? DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU JUST HURT JUUDAIME?!" His Storm guardian yelled. His hands were twitching to reach for his dynamites.

"Maa, maa… I did say I'm sorry."

"DON'T MAA, MAA ME **(YAA! XD—please ignore this…;P)**! YOU HURT JUUDAIME!"

"It's alright. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. It's my fault for falling for it anyways." The brunet interjected before it turns to another one-sided argument. "You shouldn't worry too much. It's just a small burn, it can heal." Decimo excused himself; leaving the two alone… in a burned room… with stacks of paper… towering them… like it will fall—

"AHHHH!"

The room turned into a sea of papers… They should better prepare for paper-cuts.

Tsuna walked to the hall where the nearest infirmary was found. Unfortunately, the nearest infirmary to Tsuna's office was at the east wing which was demolished for a reason nobody told him. He sighed and took of his glasses. He petted his lion, Natsu, who licked his master at appreciation.

It wasn't that long but he got lost. He didn't want to admit it but he's lost. Tsuna had been to the HQ many times now and he _still_ managed to get lost. His Hyper Intuition should've said something if he was getting lost _'I guess it only works when it's danger…'_ He thought, sighing once again. Well who wouldn't? The HQ is _FREAKIN'_ huge!

The brunet looked to the side… and it was a door. A door that gave some sort of tempt, saying '_Open me~!', _Decimo swallowed a lump and hesitantly reached for handle.

"—NO!"

The door burst open, causing one of the doors to slam on Tsuna's face.

"LET GO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! **SOMEBODY!**"

'_That voice… it sounds familiar…'_

The brunet slid out of the door, with his face having the same print as the door… cloud. He soothingly rubbed his face for comfort. The door suddenly flew to his direction.

"HIIE—UGH!" The door hit his face for the second time.

"Kamikoro—!" The same door that hit Tsuna went flying to his direction. Hibari managed to break it with his tonfa. His eyes glanced to one side and smirked. The omnivore is red… well red as in because of the door hitting him twice, and he was glaring—pouting at him. "Don't disturb me."

"Hibari…san… could you—why are you…maybe… nevermind…" Tsuna scratched his head and walked ahead of them. Hibari though, caught the burns found on Tsuna's body. The prefect smirked once more. Omnivore was going to ask for directions. "Herbivore"

Tsuna perked and turned around. Did he hear what Hibari just said? "Hibari-san you said I'm promoted to Omnivore!" He shouted. He glared—well, _tried to glare_ but his huge brown, porcelain, chocolate eyes were really not helping.

The prefect raised a brow "I'm not referring to you."

"Eh?" The brunet stupidly answered. That was when he just saw other people, who were known to be one of the unlucky fellows, since they got into a group where they coincidentally have the same attribute as Hibari-san. Tsuna slapped his face, only to hiss and realize that he hasn't covered his burns with some bandages. _'I'm so stupid…'_ He thought.

Hibari sighed and pulled his boss inside the cloud room, with his charges tailing behind.

The cloud room looked like it was hit by a devastating storm. Dents everywhere, trails of dried-up blood, cracks on the wall, and it practically says _'pay for my repairs'_ and _'*evil laugh* Paperworks~!'_

Tsuna swallowed a lump and slowly paled, but that immediately slipped his mind when his Cloud guardian continued to drag him to an extension of the room. As they entered, the brunet found himself in a Japanese styled room.

Hibari went-off to somewhere.

Decimo looked around the room, and then his eyes landed on four pairs of curious eyes. He sweat dropped.

"A…Ano… do you need something..?"

They continued to stare, plus you could hear them say 'Geeee~~' as they did that. Cue more sweat-drops.

"Hello..?"

… Still staring…

The brunet sighed. He just went to the nearest seat and sat there… of course. He decided to ignore it and played with his little lion, Natsu. The sky lion may be a lion but many have mistaken it as a cat with lion-like features. Tsuna made it dance playfully and the lion liked it, and purred.

A few minutes had passed and Hibari showed up with a medical aid. The Cloud guardian applied some bandages over the brunet's face and forearms. Tsuna hissed and winced a little but managed to hold it in.

"Are you an idiot?" Hibari asked as he continued to wrap bandages over the brunet.

Tsuna flinched when alcohol was applied "I-I am not an idiot!" he stuttered.

"Then stop stuttering."

"I don't!—OW!"

Hibari smirked as he continued to place the bandages over his boss' burns. Tsuna kept on hissing as Hibari placed those bandages roughly as if he was doing it on purpose.

All of a sudden, Tsuna felt goose bumps.

"Kufufu, oya, oya, Skylark-kun is treating Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro appeared within the mist he created. The pineapple head saw the brunet covered with bandages and burn marks on his clothes, "Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun… you're burnt… Do you want me to treat your wounds?"

The brunet quickly backed away from Mukuro "Mu-Mukuro… I'm much better now so I don't need any more treatments… so…" He turned his head to the nearest exit "Igottagonowbye!" he ran away.

"Your Dokuro disease is gone?"

"Kufufu, nice to know you noticed, Skylark-kun."

"MUKUROOO!"

"Hm..?—OOF!" a brunet in bandages landed on the pineapple head. "Why? How? WHEN?!" The brunet grabbed Mukuro's collar.

"Kufufu… It's an interesting story actually…"

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_Kufufu, I've finally found you Shamal…"_

"_I only treat women!" The doctor immediately replied. He was sitting comfortably on one of the bed. Shamal had his eyes glued to his porno magazine. He cooed and disgustingly kissed the magazine when he found a girl of his type._

_Gross marks appeared on Mukuro's face, "You're disgusting."_

"_I don't care."_

_With a sigh, the pineapple head tapped his trident to the floor. Shamal tilted his head up, he saw paradise as his eyes lit up. Right after that, the said paradise disappeared, "What was that..?" The doctor asked._

"_Kufufu, those, my friend, are my illusions."_

"_Show it to me again!" Shamal demanded._

"_Give me the cu—_

"_So embarrassing~! Your hairstyle is a form of bed hair!"_

_Shamal raised a brow, "You don't fix your hair in the morning?"_

"_Just give me the cure!"_

_The doctor smirked, "It's a deal!" He tossed a capsule in the air and a trident mosquito popped out. The mosquito went to Mukuro and bit him. Moments later, his Dokuro Disease was gone. "Now hurry and do those illusions again!"_

"_Fine, but this will last only for a day…"_

"_Just do it!" The doctor ordered._

_The pineapple head sighed, "Your perverted-ness should really have a limit…" With that he tapped his trident and the illusions appeared again. They were the girls in the magazine Shamal was looking at._

**~FLASHBACK END~**

"…and that's how I got cured…"

"Gross…" Tsuna muttered. He stood up and walked away from Mukuro. When he was about to go out, a tonfa flew just beside him and stuck at the wall. The brunet turned in a robotic manner. He saw his cloud guardian brandishing the other tonfa, "You owe me two." He stated.

"I… owe you… two..? How come..?" The brunet confusingly asked.

"First, I treated your burns. Second…"

**~YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK~**

_While they were creating a scene, a certain prefect walked in with a dark aura surrounding him. As he entered, the class temperature dramatically dropped. They suddenly shut up when Hibari slammed the door open. The crowd noticed a rolled something._

"_Herbivores…" The prefect muttered._

_The crowd flinched. "I will bite all of you to death." Hibari took one of his tonfas and started to strike at the poor souls. Yamamoto quickly stepped in front and blocked it with his shinai._

"_Hibari, how about you calm down first before doing that?"_

"_Hn." Hibari replied then unrolled the magazine. It showed an 1827 doujinshi a YAOI doujinshi to be exact. (__**I do not own this one**__) The doujinshi was titled 'Ichigo Milk' Yamamoto grabbed the doujinshi and read it. After a few flicks of pages he immediately closed it, he did not see that coming._

"_T-T-T-T-Tsuna… c-c-could y-you come here..?" The baseball player stuttered out. Tsuna was sure that Yamamoto's brows were twitching and had a light blush._

"_What is it Yamamoto?" Tsuna asks, walking near him. Yamamoto just showed a page of the doujinshi to make him realize what his Rain guardian was trying to say. Tsuna grabbed the doujin and stared at it with denial. "Who… who made this..?" He stammered. _

"_WHO MADE THIS?!" He demanded. He showed a page of it… He was replied by loud 'KYA's_

"_SHUT UP YOU STUPID WOMEN! THE TENTH IS ASKING YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER HIM!" Gokudera yelled._

_Someone stepped in front and it was Yamamoto Kana and Saki Otoh (__**They are the mangakas of the doujin… I'm not sure though… is it correct?)**_

"_I didn't think that this would reach even the prefect…" Kana said._

"_Maa! Even so, they love it!" Saki squealed. "Minna! We are so glad that you like our creation! KKYAAAA 1827 forever!"_

"_Why is this happening?! – WAIT! What does 1827 even mean?!" The brunet shouted. He felt a more intense aura. "HIIEEEE! H-H-Hibari-san, please calm down! Don't bite them to death! I KNOW! FIGHT ME INSTEAD!" 'WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!' "I'M SURE YOU'D LIKE THAT! WE'LL BE OUT AFTER NOON SO IT'S A MATCH WHEN WE GET TO THAT PLACE!" 'WHY AM I DOING THIS?' Tsuna stood still for awhile, his eyes were whirling as he stared at the prefect._

_SUCCESS!_

_Hibari gave a curt nod before hiding his tonfa. "If ever I see more of those things, I will bite you to death." He stated before leaving the room._

_-_**Tribute to teachers: Chapter 13-**

**~FLASHBACK END~**

Tsuna had a stupid look on his face, 'I said that..?' He thought. 'Well if you did think about it… I was in a desperate situation that time…' He gave a deep breath out. "Ahahaha… I forgot about that…" The brunet sheepishly said, scratching the back of his head… like Yamamoto.

"Fight me. Now." Hibari lunged forward, aiming at Tsuna's abdomen.

The brunet dodged, "W-Wait! Don't you—" he ducked. Tsuna gazed at the other cloud attributed students, they have a somehow sad look, "Don't you have students to take care of?!"

"Herbivores aren't worth my time." The prefect simply replied. He managed to kick the brunet to the other room.

Tsuna grasped his stomach and coughed. He didn't see that coming, the way Hibari just said it really caught him off-guard. The brunet shakily stood up, eyes disbelievingly staring at the prefect, "Hibari-san… no… _Kyoya_, I trusted you that you'd do your job…"

"I do not waste my time with herbivores." And the fight starts again. Hibari was relentless with his attacks and Tsuna wasn't backing down either. Hibari's charges watched in awe. Seeing Tsuna fight up close with the feared prefect was somehow breath-taking. Each of Hibari's attacks were either dodged by a breath's width or blocked with only feeling a little pressure. One thing noticeable was… Tsuna, he was only dodging and blocking. He didn't give any punch or kick, just dodge and block.

Right after the day Tsuna and his guardians finished teaching, new found respect was given to them. The brunet was seen in a better light and thanks to that people worshipped him practically like a god or something. To be honest, some of the women planned on seducing him for money. The four cloud attributed students continued to watch, with their mouths gaping. Watching the two fight felt motivating and makes you itch to do more.

That was until a trident slashed its way in between. The prefect stopped and glared at the owner of the trident, Tsuna gave a sigh of relief.

"Kufufu, it's not fair, placing me out of the fight." Mukuro pouted. "Mukuro, you do know that…" Tsuna found at the corner of his eyes, Mist attributed students watching behind the scene. The brunet exasperatedly slapped his face, "… you also have your own responsibility…"

"It's not my fault Tsunayoshi-kun, they're too incompetent to learn how to use mist flames." The pineapple head simply said.

Tsuna could feel that the mist users watching looked down on themselves. "Mukuro, Kyoya… why are you two acting like this..?"

The two didn't reply and they attacked. Hibari and Mukuro were in perfect sync. The pineapple head threw illusions of themselves to the brunet as Hibari lunged himself to attack and go back to the rest of the group, which felt weird since, well… hello? He's fighting together with Mukuro, and to top it off, The Hibari Kyoya was going inside the _crowding_ illusions which _MUKURO_ made!

Tsuna had to draw the line. He sighed _'I guess avoiding paperwork is impossible with these bunches around…'_ Then he entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. It was his turn to be relentless. He threw punches at anything incoming his way. Thanks to his Hyper Intuition, he knew where the real Hibari was and where was the real Mukuro. He spewed flames at their directions.

The prefect and the pineapple head dodged, and the flames went to the spectators.

"I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm burning~!"

"HELP!"

"NOOO!—Oh…It's not hot…"

"Of course it's not hot." Tsuna started, "I didn't use the hard flames… Actually, flames have different uses and that applies to each attributes." That was when Tsuna inwardly realized what his two guardians were trying to tell their charges.

The brunet thrust himself forward and punched Mukuro on the stomach.

Mukuro kneeled on one knee, "Tsunayoshi-kun… you're being serious now… am I right..?"

"Ah… and I by the time I finish you two, I expect better performance from your group. Do I make myself clear?"

The pineapple head winced before nodding, "You got yourself a deal." Right after that, he fainted…

'_As expected … Illusionists are weak against physical attacks…'_ Tsuna mentally said.

Feeling a presence from behind, Tsuna ducked and kicked from behind. He felt his foot meet with metal. Hibari, he thought. The brunet twisted himself and met face to face with the prefect. Both were unfazed by each other's gaze. The two leapt away from each other and lit their flames.

Cloud flames covered Hibari's tonfas as hard sky flames covered Tsuna's upgraded gloves.

They dashed each other, "Flames are manipulated by your resolution!" Tsuna stated as he landed a fist of Hibari's tonfa. He flipped and kicked, sending one tonfa flying away, "Rule number one, no one is good at first!"

The spectators widened their eyes in realization.

Tsuna did an acrobatic flip in the sky and landed an ankle on the prefect's shoulder, "Rule number two! Flames of your attributes can only do as to your will!"

"…And number three!" He kicked Hibari from behind, causing him to fall on his knees, "DO EVERYTHING WITH YOUR DYING WILL!"

The flames of determination burned within the spectators. '_Do everything with your dying will…'_ Sounded so motivating. They found themselves itching to practice harder, and shoved aside the fact that they might be either 'bitten to death' or 'have nightmares forever'.

They suddenly froze on their spot.

"A…ano, Sawada-s-s-san… what are you doing to them..?" Shizuku hesitantly asked. "And more importantly… where did you get the rope and cuffs..?"

Tsuna returned to normal and innocently looks at Shizuku, who suddenly felt the shivers down her spine, "I'm really pissed-off right now, so I was just releasing my frustration on them…"

The cloud group and mist group went around the brunet.

"Tsunayoshi-san! We've decided that we'll do our best!" Kouga of the mist group enthusiastically announced.

"Yes!" Interrupted Kaito, "Even though, we'll forever have nightmares!"

Tsuna smiled happily, "That's good to hear." His eyes trailed to Osamu, who looked like a stomped insect. "How about you… Osamu-kun, what happened to you..?"

"It's just that… I don't want to be bitten to death everyday…"

"Don't be ridiculous! Four people in a group aren't really much of a crowd and to top it off, you only got bitten to death because you're too bratty and annoying." Said the pissed off brunet.

Osamu flinched at the selection of words, "You… you have a grudge against me do you..?"

Tsuna smiled sickeningly, "Not really, it's just that your choice of words make you sound so spoiled…"

Osamu's fellow cloud group whispered something to him and pointed at the door. It was Enma with a concerned look on his face.

"Now that I think about it, Kyoya's group has _the most annoying_ members around and by annoying members, I mean you." The brunet said as he tied his two unconscious guardians. "Hm, hm… You don't want to be bitten to death every day? You make me laugh… I've been bitten to death by Kyoya when there was an opportunity—Scratch that, I've been bitten to death before I became Decimo, and that was the time I was Dame-Tsuna. And did you know that ever since I accepted the title I've seen many things you never knew… Keh. I hate spoiled people like you. Maybe I should—"

"Hold it right there Tsuna!" Enma interrupted. The red head had a scared look written all over his face, he glanced at Osamu and the rest who were sweating buckets. "Ahahaha… don't mind that Osamu-kun! Tsuna-kun over here is just having a cool down with the use of words! Don't let it through you okay?"

Osamu was on the verge of fainting. He was literally petrified.

"Tsuna-kun only acts like this way when far beyond pissed. And I can see why…" Enma sweat-dropped at the damages done, "Remember this, the life of a boss is hard."

"OH MY F***** G***! OSAMU DID YOU JUST WET YOURSELF?!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Eww! that's gross man!" Ichigo commented.

"You're far more worse than me!" Kaito added.

Enma saw Tsuna smirk in victory as he dragged his two guardians out of the area. A dark shadow cast over Enma's eyes, 'Tsuna-kun… you really _did_ have a grudge on him!' he mentally shouted.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**~OMAKE 1!~**

**-SWEET AND STUPID: GOKUDERA'S CASE!-**

A certain silverette was walking along the hallway. He had a bundle on dandelions behind his back. He was getting nervous with each step he took. 'There it is!' He thought.

There was the door to a certain eccentric brunette.

He knocked on it lightly and the said girl opened it immediately, as if expecting it, "Ah! Gokudera-san! You came!"

"I'm actually on a tight schedule so here!" He shoved the dandelions on Haru's face.

"Uwah~~! It has a nice scent desu! What flower is this..?" She asked.

"It's dandelions!"

"Hahi! Haru is…"

"What is?!"

"HARU IS ALLERGIC TO DANDELIONS DE—CHU!"

For some reason, the way Haru sneezed had a great impact on Gokudera, "Do that again!"

"Hahi?!"

**-SWEET AND STUPID: TSUNA'S CASE!-**

Tsuna had finally calmed down but his stacks aren't. By the time he got back to his office, his papers were somehow messily piled together and they weren't organized anymore.

There were new stacks coming his way too. If possible he would've burned it but, for a reason that maybe Reborn knows, he can't. He sighed, tired for today's events. '_I could really use something energizing…'_

On cue, Kyoko appeared, holding two cups, "Tsuna-kun, do you want some drink?" She offered. Tsuna nodded almost immediately and grabbed one of the cups and gave a sip.

He smugly smiled, "Kyoko's espressos are the best~… but why does it taste like chocolate..?"

Kyoko awkwardly chuckled, "Tsuna-kun… _this_ one is the espresso…" She held up the other cup, "…That one is my hot chocolate…"

Tsuna hit his head on the desk, "I'm so stupid…"

**~OMAKE 2!~**

**-HIBARI AND MUKURO-**

The pissed off Tsuna dragged the two to the darkest corner of the HQ. He cuffed the two to a chair and tightened the rope as possible. The brunet set a huge TV in front of them and played a CD.

…It was a marathon of Barney and friends, Barbie and every possible princess movies.

Tsuna set the volume as high as possible and left the two. "That's for not doing your job." He muttered as he closed the sound proof room. After he got out, his intuition told him that the two were already shouting and were forcing themselves to get out of those cuffs. The brunet stretched and yawned "Hah~~ I feel relaxed already…" The brunet smugly said and left forcefully watching the marathon.

Three hours have passed and Tsuna decided to let them off the hook. A sudden idea popped in his mind. He got his camera and went back to the sound proof room.

Tsuna laughed out loud at their faces. Foams were coming out of their mouths and their eyes were literally crying out blood… was that too much for them? Tsuna didn't mind and snapped pictures for future threats…

**~OMAKE~**

**-end-**

**And it's finished! Thanks you for reading this one :**

**Somehow this chapter is missing something and I don't know what it is… Oh, and expect another late update from me.**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


	8. Battaglia Del piu Forte

**Le me back to post a new chapter~! And now 'that' event is explained as well as their class is now part of the mafia being revealed!**

**Warning: OOCness…**

**-Enjoy!**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 8: Battaglia Del più Forte **

**xxXXxx**

A month has already past. And so far, each people of their respective elements have improved… but they still lacked something… coordination and unity. Yes it has been one month since the start of their training in Italy, and it has been one month since they got assigned to their respective groups, but there were walls built on them, separating each other—the students I mean. The students have their own group and cast themselves away from those they don't like.

Ever since that month, many had their doubts and second thoughts. They mostly thought, _'Was it alright for me to go here?' _or maybe _'I shouldn't have come here'_, there was regret that they ever accepted the offer of going to the Vongola HQ. They didn't even have the chance to tour the place. The person Sawada Tsunayoshi… just what in the world is he? He can fly in the air, he has a sadistic side, he can throw flames through his hands—via gloves, he has a calm demeanor—which they knew when they saw hime fight the first time, he's rich, no doubt about that—Heck, he was even so strong to defeat the prefect right infront of some people!

They began to question him and his guardians. Yes, they know that they are the new head of the Vongola Company but despite that, everything felt dangerous around them—especially those babies like the infant that looks like Reboyama-sensei and _claims_ to be him.

"_Attention, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi speaking. All students and element leaders, please proceed to the AVR. I repeat, all students and element leaders—What are you doing here?!—Itte!" _some static noises were heard from the PA, _"Uhum! This is Reboyama speaking. Go to the AVR in 10 minutes. If you don't come within the time limit…"_ Reborn didn't need to finish the sentence for the threat.

Tsuna, who was kicked harshly to the ground awhile ago, stood up, rubbing his back, "Reborn… Why did you have to give a threat?"

"As far as I know, Japanese people have a sense of punctuality." Reborn smirked as he felt Tsuna had an arrow stab him on the heart with an 'Always late' written on it. "And I also know that they should've found their way to the AVR." Another arrow stabbed Tsuna with a 'No sense of direction' written on it.

The brunet sweated profusely as he comically broke the arrows that stabbed him. Tsuna was about to give a nice comeback until Reborn kicked him in the face and used a pink bazooka on him.

_POOF!_

**xxXXxx**

**~A**udio** V**isual** R**oom

It was surprisingly easy to get to the AVR. Within the matter of 8 minutes, all of the students, including the element leaders were there.

Gokudera was biting the nail on his thumb as he walked back and forth.

"Haha, you know Gokudera, biting your nails is a bad habit." Yamamoto reminded.

Upon noticing this, Gokudera put his hand down very fast and shouted, "O-Of course I knew that!"

The baseball player folded his arms behind his head, "Right… old habits die hard anyway…"

They sat all together in one row. Kyoko, Hana and Haru talked about their love lives and they squealed when one of them blushed. Hibari went to the far side and instead of sitting down like the rest of the herbivores around; he leaned on the nearby wall and sent death glares to whoever got within his 5 meter space. Ryohei got tired of waiting and slept and then… "IT'S MY EXTREME WIN!" The people in the AVR gave a short silence as they heard Ryohei shout with his fists pumped the air and fell back as he continued to snore –cue multiple sweat drops- Mukuro watched Chrome play with her illusions to entertain the three kids, I-pin, Lambo and Fuuta. Yamamoto and Gokudera continued to have a one-sided argument. And on the second row were the Shimon family.

_BOOM!_

Debris and smoke from the stage exploded. It revealed Tsuna in HDW mode and had a furious look directed to a certain infant and he was… crying—wait, WHAT?! He continued with his relentless attacks but the infant blocked and dodged every single one of it. The brunet shouted as he spewed flames to the infant's direction.

"Juudaime! What's wrong?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Oi! Tsuna! Why are you attacking the kid?!" Yamamoto shouted.

The two went near the stage to get a closer look.

The bubble just out of Ryohei's nose popped and joined in the commotion, "SAWADA! THOSE ARE EXTREME PUNCHES YOU GOT THERE! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"Shut up lawn head!"

"WHAT WAS THAT TAKO-HEAD?!"

"Are you deaf now?!"

"I CAN EXTREMELY HEAR YOU!"

Hana interrupted the two and went in between them, "How about the two of you shut up?!" She suggested and pinched the ear of the boxer, "And _you_ should learn to keep you voice down." Without letting Ryohei a say in his part, Hana tugged him by the ears back to his seat. When they got back to their seat, Aoba Koyo teased him for being dragged by a woman. Adelheid smacked him with his metallic fan, effectively shutting him up as a bump on his head inflated.

Everybody watched Tsuna's attacks to the infant, Reborn. Hibari left long ago. Mukuro video tapped the whole thing just for fun as Chrome held the kids protectively. Lambo though, he squeezed himself out of Chrome's arms and joined Tsuna and Reborn's fight.

"Gyahahaha! Prepare for Lambo-san's attack!" The child cow announced as he grabbed lots of grenades from his afro. One of the grenades landed on Gokudera's head.

The silverette cursed and threw the grenade to anyone. It landed on Kaito, who threw it at Hibiki, who threw it at Shizuku, who threw it at Lucy, who threw it at Akihisa, who threw it at Oga, who threw it at Nezu, who threw it, girlishly at Yamamoto.

The baseball player caught it, with no fear of the fact that it may explode any moment, "This is a—"

"BASEBALL!" Gokudera shouted as he pointed at the grenade.

Yamamoto's eyes sharpened and stroke a pose like a pro. He threw it with all his might at the door and exploded, together with the rest of the grenades Lambo threw earlier. Gusts of wind created by the explosions were everywhere. The door was on fire, the curtains were on fire, the stage was on fire, and Yamamoto laughed, "That was fun!"

"That's not the point, BAKA!"

The fire alarm well… alarmed as water were sprinkled and for some reason, they were used to such commotions—the students that is. Tsuna stopped from his fight from Reborn and glanced around the room. There was so much destruction in a matter of ten seconds. The brunet got out of his mode and fell on his knees. He turned white and his soul got out with its tip hanging just by Tsuna's mouth.

"JUUDAIME/TSUNA!" His two best friends went to his side.

"Oi Tsuna! Get a grip!"

"Juudaime, please wake up!—Ah! His soul flew away!" Gokudera pointed at the floating white Tsuna in balloon form. "Catch it!" He ordered. The class went to an uproar and did their best to catch the floating soul. Unfortunately, the soul went past above their heads, rendering it impossible to catch. Then, a long chain happened to pass by and caught it. It was Hibari and his Vongola Gear. He handed it to the female herbivore (Sasagawa Kyoko) and left once again.

Kyoko held it like a balloon and went to Tsuna and the others, "Tsuna-kun should return to his body." And with that, the soul of Tsuna was safely back in his body.

Tsuna blinked a few times and his eyes started to water again, "Kyoko!" The brunet gave Kyoko a death hug.

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun..?!" She tapped on Tsuna's back, saying she can't breathe. Upon noticing this, Tsuna pulled away and coughed into his hand and suddenly, "OH MY GOD! MY VOICE IS SMALLER! IT'S BACK IN HIGH-PITCH!"

"What are you saying, Tsuna-kun? Your voice has always been like that…" Kyoko said.

"I agree, Tsuna, you had that voice since we met…" Yamamoto commented.

"Juudaime, I believe, you still haven't gotten through puberty yet." Gokudera added, then he turned into a shining puppy, "But you'll get there soon!" he gave a thumbs up.

"Kufu—UGHH!" A certain brunet's heels collided with Mukuro's face. Tsuna straddled –Cue many fangirl screams here– Mukuro and grabbed his collar, "Mukuro, you sure have a lot of guts to pull a prank like this to me at a time like this." Tsuna hissed. His serious expression turned like a spoiled child and started to shake him vigorously, "RELEASE ME FROM THIS NIGHTMARE YOU'VE GIVEN TO ME _PINEAPPLE_!"

"P-P-Pineapple?!" Mukuro managed to echo as Tsuna continued to shake him.

The brunet had comical tears falling as he continued to shake the poor man.

"Tsu-Tsuna-Tsunayoshi—UMPHH!" Mukuro's cheeks puffed up and his face turned green, "I think I'm gonna hurl..!" He muttered out. Tsuna suddenly stopped shaking Mukuro as one thing hit him, Reborn. He unceremoniously dropped Mukuro, who had his eyes swirling from the constant shaking, and left the devastated room, shouting, "REBORN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

When the brunet left, the rest of the stage broke down… What the fuck did just happen here?!

**xxXXxx**

-**WITH TSUNA-**

Tsuna ran through many doors and hallways, he shouted "Reborn, where are you?!" over and over, but figuring that _that_ infant won't respond, making a humiliation of himself, he decided to stop doing that. To think that Reborn did this to him at the most critical time—in his opinion anyways—He just had to do that!

The brunet's brows twitched in annoyance, 'Reborn is going to pay..!" He deviously thought. He stomped his way back to his office.

Upon reaching the door to his office, he swallowed a lump as he shakily reached for the handle. He slammed it open, like in an epic scene where everything goes slow motion…

Suddenly there was a gust of wind.

"HIIIIIEEEE!"

**-WITH THE GUARDIANS-**

"What was that about?" Hibiki commented. His companions just shrugged.

Chrome poked Mukuro, who had his eyes swirling, but since there was no reaction from Mukuro, the girl with the eye patch continued to poke.

"More importantly, why was Tsuna acting like that?" Yamamoto questioned.

"That was Tsuna of ten years." Reborn answered.

They all turned their heads around, and there was no Reborn, just a suspicious looking potted plant.

The baseball player scratched his head, "That was weird; I thought I just heard the Kid…"

"I also heard it…" Kyoko mused.

"Where is Reborn TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, rather enthusiastically.

Gokudera turned his head around, "Reborn-san is bound to be around here somewhere…"

Everyone started to search for the infant named Reborn. There were no signs of Reborn, "I'm over here." The suspicious looking potted plant turned around, and what do you know? It was Reborn all along… (Since when did he change?)

The people searching for him gasped all at once. The right-hand man clenched a fist and started to shake, "As expected of Reborn-san! Your disguises are perfect as ever!" He praised, causing Reborn to smirk. The infant told them to gather around for an important message.

They were did as told and created a big circle. Reborn threw the potted plant cosplay and in a flash, he was wearing his suit and fedora, with Leon sitting comfortably on it, again.

"Every one of you here present, have been in the HQ for a month now. For this past month, it's time for you to know the truth behind your trainings. Brace yourselves with the information that will be passed to you for it's not something to be taken lightly. Listen to me clearly as I will only say this once…" Reborn paused slightly as the tension around them grew, he saw some were really bracing from themselves, some were visibly shaking and some gulped and had serious glints in their eyes.

"… You have been recruited by the mafia."

They felt as if lightning struck their heads… _Mafia_... they were recruited by the MAFIA..?

"So this is what it was all the time?!" Toshiro's bangs covered his eyes, "For all the time that we've been here… WE WERE BEING TRAINED TO BE A PART OF THE MAFIA?! DON'T FUCK WITH ME! DON'T WE HAVE A CHOICE IN THIS?!"

"He's right! We should've had our freedom of choice!"

"Why would you do such a thing?!"

"I want to go back to Japan!"

_**BANG!**_

The uproar was silenced by Reborn and his Leon gun. The infant tipped his fedora, making his eyes impossible to see, "It wasn't because you didn't have a choice, it was because you _don't_ have a choice."

"Wha—"

_**BANG!**_

"I'm not done talking." The infant hardened his voice. He looked around with a threatening look before continuing, "You are also participants of Battaglia Del più Forte. You have no choice but to participate." He excused himself and got out of the room but not before turning his head over his shoulder, "Enma will explain that to you in detail." He left the AVR.

_Silence…_

…

…

"WE'RE PART OF THE MAFIA?!"

They resumed their previous uproar…

"I can't believe this!"

"Company my ass! Everything was a lie from the start!"

"I hate this! I WANT A REFUND!"

The people who were already part of the mafia exchanged looks. Each had different expressions, one had disinterest, some were worried, one was scowling, there were left impassive, and the others were concerned.

Adel nudged Enma to go forward and start explaining, but unfortunately, Adel's version of a nudge was a full-force push, making the red head to trip at the middle of the circle, face first. The red head was going to shout at Adel for pushing him, but the stares he was receiving was enough to stop him on his tracks… Talk about awkward…

One of the students walked in front of him. It was Saotome with shivering eyes, "Enma-san, please tell us that everything the baby said was a joke…" she shakily pleaded.

Enma scratched his head and hesitantly said, "...No…"

The girl broke down and cried her heart out. She muttered between hics, "It's a lie… It's a lie… I don't want to believe this…"

Kyoko went to her side and comforted her, _'…Was it really this hard to accept being in the mafia..?'_

"Saotome-chan, don't cry… everything will be alright—" The said girl's hand slapped Kyoko's hands away. Saotome's eyes seethed anger, rage perhaps, "Don't touch me." She hissed. "I am _not_ part of the mafia! And I will never be!"

"Me too!" Rumi raised her hand. Others followed in suit and raised their hands, saying that they are not part of the mafia. All-in-all, the whole class raised their hands.

"Why?!" Haru stood up and asked, "Why don't you want to be part of the mafia desu?!" She stood in the middle of the circle. "Haru doesn't understand desu!"

"Don't you understand..? When you are part of the mafia, illegal things are done, they kill whoever leaks information, _along with its relatives_!" Mizutani answered. She stood in front of Haru, "Don't you care for your family and relatives that may die if that happens?!"

The eccentric brunette raised her hand and slapped the girl in front of her, "You're the one who doesn't understand desu!" Mizutani, who was cupping her left cheek from the slap, stared at her wide-eyed. "You don't know how much we've experienced. You don't have the _slightest_ idea to what we have experienced!" That was when Gokudera went to her side and Haru cried in his arms.

Enma blocked Adel's path when she was going to stop the fight, "Why, Enma..?" Adel whispered. Enma just shook his head.

"Don't tell me… You were also forced by that Sawada to join the mafia, didn't he!?" Kouga blurted out.

It was Kyoko's turn to be offended, "We weren't forced to join the mafia! In fact it was the other way around! Tsuna-kun was the one forced to join the mafia!" She held a hand over her heart, "Tsuna-kun… Tsuna-kun wouldn't force someone to join, unless there's a reason!"

**-With Reborn-**

"I guess it was better if you told them they were recruited by the mafia in the first place, kora!" Collonelo said. He and the rest of the arcobaleno were hiding in a compartment near the AVR.

"No, there's no need for that. It's for the better for them to have a stronger mentality, since they will face harsher things besides that one." Reborn, who was taking a sip of his espresso, answered.

"It's surprising that they are having a fight in there, disregarding the damages done in that room… Which reminds me, Tsunayoshi was acting weird awhile ago, what happened?" Fon commented.

"That was ten year Tsuna in younger Tsuna's body. I tested out on him if the pink bazooka made by our three mechanics work…"

"Five bucks, they will apologize." Skull betted

"Humph! Ten, the fight continues until Sawada is back!" Mammon betted back.

Verde ignored the happenings and focused on the information in his laptop.

They watched the happenings at the damaged AVR.

**-BACK TO THE AVR-**

Kouga gritted his teeth. He was being shut up by a girl, and if the girl successfully manages to shut him up, it will be a big blow to his pride. "Him? Being forced to join the mafia? Keh. That's the worst joke I ever heard." He stalked over to the auburn haired girl. "If Sawada was the one who was forced to join the mafia and be the boss, wouldn't that apply to all of you?"

"That is…"

"Not true…" Yamamoto finished. "Tsuna never wanted us to be a part of the Mafia. So instead, we followed him and eventually we found ourselves loyal to him…" The baseball player looked straight into the eyes of Kouga, "None of us were forced. Even Mukuro and Hibari-sempai reluctantly followed him." This rendered Kouga and the people around him speechless. They found themselves wrapped in silence.

"And just so you know…" Gokudera interjected with Haru having hics, still in his arms, "Every one of you people here would've been dead if it weren't for Juudaime recruiting you…"

"What do you mean..?"

"Do you remember you classmate, Tenshi Nakamura?" Ryohei started. He was answered by nods, "She was an extreme assassin sent to kill Sawada. But when Tenshi extremely confessed to Sawada that she was an extreme assassin, Sawada didn't kill her just extremely made her lose consciousness. She belonged to a mafia family and when news reached her extreme boss, she was shot at the head and died…" The boxer had a pained look over his face, "… She accepted the extreme consequences and allowed herself to be killed."

"Ne, Lawn head… what's the connection?"

"I EXTREMELY HAVE NO IDEA!" Hana slapped the back of his head.

"Tch. Thanks for ruining the mood."

Chrome walked to them and explained, "The Estraneo family was one of the banned families… When a mafia family attacks and someone witnesses it, it was natural to send assassins to those who have seen them attack. The dirty business in the Mafia must not be seen but anyone else aside from their fellow mafia men. But when you are part of the mafia, they can't lay a finger on you—especially since you're with the Vongola. Besides, your family and relatives remain safe as long as they don't know."

"Kufufu, it's as Chrome says…"

"Since when did you—" _Ignored._

"Mafia has always been in the underworld. Yes, it may have been a regret to join the mafia but this was the only choice to have aside from dying. One more reason is the omertá. The omertá is the code of silence in the world of Mafia. Once their information goes outside, that code of silence shall be broken and the person who leaked information will be eradicated along with the person who he has told together with his family and relatives. During the fight between Tsunayoshi-kun and Estraneo family, their tongues slipped and said that they were part of the mafia and you also witnessed their fight, plus you were held hostages." Mukuro closed his eyes and smirked, "Do you rather want to be killed than to live and go with the mafia?"

Once again they found themselves wrapped in silence. They never knew how heavy their punishments for witnessing something like that were.

"Did… did Tsuna-san do all of this..?" Shizuku questioned.

"Finally realized it?"

They all turned their heads to see Tsuna, who had a red nose—as if he just finished crying. He strode at the middle of the circle, "Why don't we find a better place to talk this out?" He suggested. Probably, that was the time they just realized that they fighting in a place that was about to collapse anytime. They sweat dropped when they realized that.

**-Meanwhile-**

Mammon showed an open palm to skull, "I win."

"Shit."

**~Going back~**

The brunet led the way out and the rest followed him to wherever he was heading. Enma went to Tsuna's side and matched his steps with his.

"Tsuna-kun… what happened to you? You look like you've been crying?" Enma asked, worried for his friend.

"I'm the ten year Tsuna in the body of my younger self. And Reborn took me at the most critical time of my life."

"Which is..?" The red head leaned closer, interested on the 'most critical time of his life'.

Tsuna stopped on his track and flames spiked out of his body (Imagine Super Saiyan!) "TSUNAKO-CHAN WAS WEARING A CUTE ORANGE DRESS!" He suddenly turned emotional, "And I never got to take a picture… and she looked super cute…" He fell on all fours, "And to think that they weren't finished shopping for cute clothes for Tsunako-chan… IT'S NOT FAIR!" He was… (You know just imagine Death the kid of Soul Eater when was depressed of something)

Everybody sweat dropped.

'_Uwah~~ Ten year Tsuna is a doting father…' _Enma thought. He cleared his throat, "Uhh… Tsuna-kun, we better get a move on…" he tugged the brunet to stand up. Then, they continued to walk once more.

They stopped at a huge door, "This is the meeting room, come on in."

They helped themselves with any vacant seats, except for the ones with Vongola seals with the respective colors of the guardians. The huge leather chair was where Tsuna seated, he signaled the red head to start the explanation. Tsuna grabbed his glasses and wore them and resumed one thing in his agenda: Paperworks. Enma gave him a weird look saying 'Where did you get those?'

"I had some transfer to here from my office."

The red head sighed and took out his own glasses. He got a remote and pressed it. A hologram appeared from the long table. It had the title Battaglia Del più Forte.

"Battaglia Del più Forte or Battle of the Strongest…" Enma started. "This is an event once a decade to determine the strongest mafia family." He pressed the button again, showing branches of numerous mafia families. "This branch shows the alliance of each mafia families. Vongola, over here, has the power over most of the families. There are others that remain independent and others remain neutral."

He pressed the button again and showed different flames, "The fights are according to the flames and…" A student raised his hand, "Yes?"

"What're those flames? I've never seen them before…"

Enma was about to ask what flames but it hit him before he could speak it, "You mean these flames?" He used a laser to point seven different flames, "These are the seven elements of the earth." He showed his ring and lit it. "These are the seven flames of the Earth. There is the flame of the Earth, flame of the Forest, flame of the Swamp, flame of the Mountains, flame of the dessert, flame of the Glacier, and flame of the …" (**A/N: Can someone tell me what Mizuno Kaoru's flame is?**) He continued with the discussion and pressed the button again, "The activities in the event vary every decade. The activities are announced when there is only one week left before the event."

The red head walked to Tsuna and grabbed his pen, "What was that for?"

"Help me out here." With a sigh, Tsuna stood up and took a laser and helped Enma with the discussion.

"Please look at the board over there." Tsuna instructed. It showed a picture of previous events where random Mafiosos fight according to the event.

"There are a series of activities in the event which might last for a week. Like Enma said, there would be fights according to flame and there will be no such thing as friends or allies when it comes to that. Ally families will be disconnected from the main family temporarily and they will fight each other. Once the fight is over, they can establish back their connections to each family, although, their positions might've changed by then."

Enma pressed the button to his remote again and the hologram changed to a 3D arena. "This is where the event will take place and more than a hundred thousand spectators will be watching. Those spectators are the people who have connections with the mafia and those who don't have any intentions of joining the event all over the world. The ones who can only participate are the people who are in the mafia with atleast 2 years of experience, new comers and the boss with his guardians." The hologram changed to a map and a flag raised in a specific place in Italy, "This is where the event is located, Rome." The hologram changed again and turned to a high-class hotel and the Vongola crest proudly marked at the top, "And, this is where we'll be staying and do some simulations during the event."

_POOF!_

"Hm..? I'm back…" The brunet said. "Hah~ Good things have to last don't they..?" He sighed exasperatedly. "Enma… what happened while I was out?"

The red head chuckled awkwardly and sweat dropped, "You don't want to know, trust me on that one…"

Tsuna groaned, "Here's my guess, while I was in the future, something happened, the AVR is reduced to charcoal and that is the very reason why the discussion is held here…" He slapped his face and groaned again. He slumped on his seat and looked down… _more papers_… He planted his face on the desk.

The red head coughed into his hand, "That's all. Everyone is dismissed."

Dragging chairs were heard, the door opening and closed was heard, some pitter-patter of feet coming closer to him was heard.

"Juudaime, how was your trip to future?"

"Fine. Tsunako-chan was so cute in so many different outfits but I had to pay for the damages done by my Ten year guardians…" Then Tsuna suddenly brightened up, "But the good part was I forced them to wear frilly outfits!" He had a pleasant atmosphere surrounding him and he had his mouth curved to a cat-like manner.

His guardians found new fear for their boss, they had their eyes shadowed over and distanced themselves with multi-sweat drops around their heads. _'That's the good thing you were saying?!'_

"Tsu..." Enma's eyebrows twitched, "Tsuna-kun… Reborn's sadistic side is _really_ rubbing on you…"

"Can't help it… It's like it's already a part of me…"

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**~OMAKE!~**

**-TSUNA IN TYL!TSUNA-**

_POOF!_

"Tsu-kun?"

"Papa?"

"Ughh… Reborn, I am going to get you… A-re? My voice is deep… huh? Tsu-kun? Papa?" Tsuna opened his eyes and saw his future wife and future daughter staring at him. "Kyoko-chan? Tsunako-chan? I'm in the future?" He asked.

Kyoko giggled, "Then you must be the young Tsu-kun… Don't mind that. Anyways what can you say about Tsunako-chan?" She gestured to the girl in orange dress.

Tsuna comically blushed and glomped the little girl, "Very cute! Very very very very CUTE!" He lets go of the girl and pictured her in many angles. The daughter posed by each click of the camera, laughing at the excited face her father was making. Kyoko blocked the camera, "Let's change!"

The two went into the curtains and got out wearing a sailor uniform the process repeated and then she changed into a princess outfit, a Madoka cosplay, tennis player outfit, etc., etc., and various more.

It ended with more than seven bags of clothes and the fee went more than 10,000. Even though it was expensive, they were filled with content.

"Bastard! Don't you have a smaller size than this?!"

"That voice… GOKUDERA?!" They saw the right-hand man arguing with the saleswoman. He was showing a child's clothing. _'That's right… Gokudera already has family of his own…'_

"I'm so sorry but that's the smallest that we have!" The poor woman backed away from the scowling Gokudera. The right hand man became pissed and threw dynamites everywhere. Like another chain reaction. One went to the former prefect. He blocked it with his tonfas and blew at the clothes section. One went to the baseball player and mistakenly took it for a baseball and threw it to the sports section and there it blew. One got stuck Lambo's curly hair. He panicked and took out the dynamite along with some grenades. They exploded in the toy section. One went to the two illusionists. The male pineapple blocked it with his trident and exploded in the gardening section. One went to Ryohei and punched it and exploded in the platters section and one accidentally went into the bag of clothes Tsuna was holding, the brunet pushed the two girls aside and the bag exploded together with Tsuna.

Even though that was Tsuna in the body of ten year later Tsuna, and even though he was young, he knew that the clothes he bought are—were cute and looked even better when Tsunako-chan wears them. His blood boiled to the maximum and wasn't able to hold his composure. There was a feeling inside him welling up in him… and that was Father's instinct.

"THAT'S IT!" The brunet went into HDWM and got his guardians in an instant. He tied them together as the menacing aura around him grew bigger. He turned to the saleswoman, "I'll be paying for the damages done, just get me frilly outfits that match their sizes."

Afraid of something that would happen to her, she obliged and got six frilly outfits. Chrome was out of the question since she didn't do anything. "Prepare for your punishments!"

Their world just collapsed.

Hibari wore a frilly purple dress. He was forced to wear a corset and choker. Each of his accessories had frills at the end—which was really itchy! A huge ribbon was tied at the back and a nice ribbon on top of his head.

The rest wore the same thing; the only difference was the color.

_POOF!_

Tsuna was back to his original timeline. He felt a huge burden being place on his shoulders. Ashes, burn marks and debris everywhere, he was about to explode again and was about to ask what happened but when he turned around… A collection of frilly outfits.

"PFFT! AHAHAHAHA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT! OH! RIGHT! PICTURES! PICTURES! PICTURES!" He snapped pictures of his guardians in frilly outfits in every different angle. "This will make a great story someday!"

"Shit."

"You'll pay for this Omnivore."

"Kufufu… I'll cross-dress you someday."

The manly men of the Vongola family lost their pride and dignity of a man but on the bright side it has reminded them of a lesson that should never be forgotten.

And their pride says, "_We've been forced to wear frilly clothes by the younger boss?!_"

Lesson: Don't anger Tsuna, he's sadistic.

**~OMAKE~**

**-end-**

**And I am done :D I hope you all like this, sorry for the OOCness there… And so the event is revealed C:**

**I feel like drawing again… Who wants drawings? ;)**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


	9. Lesson for the Varia part 1

**I just finished the drawings in time with this one, just check it on my profile since it would be better to go and click the link than erase spaces :)**

**And so… Mizuno Kaoru's flame wasn't given… bummer… Oh well, I'll just use one of the suggestions ;)**

**To:**

**Great  
-So I'll go with flame of the jungle XD**

**MisanthropicGoddess**-san  
**-*gasp* I'm more than honored for that XD (Sorry I couldn't PM you… My connection to the internet keeps breaking… =_=")**

**Warning: OOCness…**

**-Enjoy~!**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 9: Lesson for the Varia part 1**

**xxXXxx**

-Morning~!-

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there was a brunet with dark circles under his eyes… _very __**dark**_ circles. He was up all night finishing paperworks. He found it weird that the papers in his office were unsorted yet again and it increased ten-fold. _Shit._

Tsuna slammed the pen, "DONE!" He shouted, panting heavily with an eerie aura being emitted out of his body.

The door partially opened.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Juudaime." Gokudera greeted, with only his head showing.

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun… Uhh… why are you showing only your head..?"

The Storm guardian showed a hesitating face before completely opening the door. Whatever it was, Tsuna paled instantly, then turned into rage. His bangs covered his eyes, "Get out…" He hissed.

"Hai?"

Tsuna's eyes had flames coming out of it, "I SAID **GET OUT!**" He started to throw anonymous objects.

"No! Juudaime! Please listen to this—whoa!" He dodged a flying lamp, "There is a reason—" he dodged a series of pointy pens, "It's because of—UWAH!" The desk hit his face.

Tsuna, who was panting heavily, tried to calm himself down. He went to the cart full of papers. After reading a few of them, he started to twitch non-stop, if it were possible his blood boiled higher than the boiling point. And if that wasn't enough, his tutor, Reborn added oil to the fire.

"What is it RE-BORN?!" He gritted his teeth as he sternly asked. His eyes were twitching non-stop in annoyance and fatigue.

Reborn smirked, "You do know that you need to cover more papers from those items you threw… They were expensive after all…"

The brunet fell on the ground on all fours

…

…

…

"AHHHHH!"

**xxXXxx**

"Hm?"

"What's wrong, Kyoko-chan?"

"I think I just heard Tsuna-kun scream…"

"Hahi? Haru didn't hear anything…"

Kyoko giggled and shrugged, "Must've been my imagination."

They continued to cook breakfast…

"Kyoko-chan~! Haru-chan~! Have you seen Tsu-kun?" Sawada Nana asked as she entered the kitchen. She walked to the girls' side before showing an envelope full of pictures.

"Kyaaa~! Cute desu! Tsuna-san looks so cute desu! It makes Haru so envious desu!"

"Wahh~! He really looks so cute! Where did you find this Nana-san?" Kyoko asked.

Nana merely shrugged, "I found it lying on the floor. I wanted to ask Tsu-kun if he knows this." She thoughtfully said. She flicked some of the pictures to view the rest. She gasped when a certain picture came to view. "Look at this! Look at this!"

The two girls gasped at the picture.

And if you think about it… the question was never answered.

**xxXXxx**

"VOOOIIII! WHERE IS THE VONGOLA BRAT?!" The long haired swordsman yelled, dangerously swaying his sword from side to side.

"Maa, maa, don't be so loud Squ-chan." The one with the shades calmed the said swordsman; he had his hands up in a gay-ish manner.

"The prince does not like loud commoners, go and find yourself a dump." The blonde, who had his bangs covered, said. He folded his arms behind his back and watched them with a Cheshire grin.

"Bel-sempai, go find yourself a dump—" The one with a monotonous voice was stabbed. The boy merely removed it like an accessory, "It hurts Bel-sempai…"

"Shishishi, then shut up if you don't want any coming your way."

"Tch. You did that to me because you just don't want to admit that it's true—It hurts Bel-sempai…"

"Boss, what do you want to do now?" The man with the spiky hair asked.

The person he asked just raised a wine bottle and threw it at the long haired swordsman.

A direct hit!

"VOOOIIIII!" The long haired swordsman shouted, as if there was an earthquake, at the thrower, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR DAMN BOSS?!"

The damn boss cocked his gun and aimed it at the long haired swordsman then… **BANG!** It was deflected by his sword and went to someone, barely missing it by a centimeter, "ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME?!"

"Trash."

The other people in the place were wary of the presence. The one nearly hit by the bullet remained shocked. They continued to watch the guests; it was very sudden of them to come there. The people of class 2-B were in a hall—discussing about what happened yesterday, they talked about the mafia and stuff. Yesterday, they were complaining to why they had to become part of the mafia but today, they were saying that being in the mafia is so cool and stuff.

Nezu said to his students to take caution among those new comers. They have come to agreed to that, everyone looked so intimidating—especially the one with the scars.

"Oh! Everyone's here so early!" The baseball player, Yamamoto said. He came in with his bamboo sword resting on his shoulder. The baseball player's eyes landed on a certain long hair and suddenly brightened up, "Oi! You're also here Squalo!"

The teacher and students had their eyes bulged out, "SQUALO?!"

Yamamoto turned to them and nodded, "Yes, he's Squalo, he's also a rain guardian and I spar with him from time to time." Then, they turned to dust… _Unbelievable…_

"VOOIII! YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! WHERE THE DAMN HELL IS THAT VONGOLA BRAT!?"

The baseball player smiled at him sheepishly, "Ahaha… He's uhh… in a bad mood… so I'd rather advise that you don't show your faces for the time being…"

The blonde prince came in between them still having that Cheshire grin on his face, "Shishishi, and why is that, peasant?"

Yamamoto had his eyes go to different directions before facing them. He had his brows knitted together and was serious about something, "It's about the papers." He turned to a sheepish look and lightly scratched his left cheek, "I haven't seen Tsuna that mad to be honest…"

"Trash, show me where is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xanxus threatened as he cocked his gun again.

Yamamoto slowly backed away from Xanxus and his gun as a bead of sweat rolled down from his cheek, "I_ really_ wouldn't go and see him if I were you."

"I couldn't care less."

He sighed in defeat, "East wing, first door to the left, and whatever you do, don't ask Tsuna why the rest of the wing was gone… It might anger him even more."

Yamamoto was ignored and the rest of the Varia gang went to Tsuna's office. The baseball player sighed and went back to the group.

"So… why is everyone up so early?"

The group exchanged looks before one stepped in front, "We got too excited and woke up at this time…" Kiyoteru answered.

"Haha, looks like you've finally gotten out of that depression!"

They nodded simultaneously and smiled at the baseball player. Yamamoto led them to the dining room for breakfast of course and after that, the people went into their own worlds. Soon after, the rest of the element leaders entered the dining room along with the Shimon family. The dining room became filled with people-translation: Crowding.

Hibari went out right after…

"Ne, Gokudera… why is your face red?" Yamamoto asked, poking Gokudera's cheeks.

A huge tick mark popped out of the silver head's uhh… head, "I was hit by a desk."

"You were hit by a desk? By who?"

"Juudaime."

Silence…

More silence…

Even more silence…

"Then you must be the one who brought the papers!" Yamamoto concluded.

Gokudera slapped his face and muttered, "Why are you so slow…"

Then the usual routine happened. The dining room was full of voices of different people. There was laughter, yells, indistinct chatters, etc., etc. It was full of happiness since they fully know their situation and that was enough for them to do things whole-heartedly.

Chrome swayed her head from side to side as if searching for something. This didn't go unnoticed by the element leaders, "Kufufu, Chrome, you seem to be in search of something…"

The girl with the eye patch jerked her head up, "Ah! I was wondering where was Bossu or the Varia…"

"Now that you've said that… I was sure that I heard Squalo's voice…" Gokudera mused. They exchanged looks before shrugging. Yamamoto suddenly jumped out of his seat, causing the people sitting there to jump and yelp in surprise.

"What the hell was that for baseball idiot?!"

"They went to Tsuna's office!"

"Nani?!"

"EH?!"

"NO WAY!"

"THAT'S SUICIDE!"

On cue the door smashed open. It revealed the Varia, who were as white as a ghost—except for the young mist guardian, Fran. From the looks of it, they seem to have experienced the living hell. The staggered their way to the vacant seats and slumped there. Tsuna followed soon after—and he was skipping merrily at that and sat at the center seat. He had this bright aura around him and flowers popping out from time to time.

For the first time in their lives, everybody present saw the people of the Varia visibly flinch upon the brunet's arrival.

'_He must've done something horrible to them'_… Was the thing crossing the people's minds…

The storm guardian awkwardly coughed into his hand before hesitantly asking, "Ju-Juudaime… you seem to be in a pretty good mood…"

"What are you saying, Gokudera-kun? I've been like this all day!" Tsuna innocently answered, with more flowers popping out of him.

Gokudera looked at the Varia, who had wilted faces, and observed them clearly. They were tense. Looking even _more _closely, Xanxus was glancing to the side with a scowl on his face. Looking _even mo—_

"Trash, try to kiss me and I'll kill you."

Noticing the distance between him and Xanxus, Gokudera scurried away from him, "I WAS NOT TRYING TO KISS YOU BAKA!" He got into a defensive position with a stupid looking fighting pose.

Xanxus raised a brow, "Was?"

"I mean, I _AM_ NOT TRYING TO KISS YOU!" The silverette corrected. He folded his arms and looked at the opposite side, "I was just taking observation! And that is all there is to it!"

Before it turned to another argument, breakfast was served in the nick of time.

"Time to eat desu!" Haru announced.

The door leading to the kitchen opened, then, waiters and maids served the food. The breakfast was the usual… egg and toast… _so cliché…_ They silently ate their breakfast and after that, they went to attend to their agendas.

The element leaders along with Enma decided to stay for awhile and ask Tsuna some questions. They sat enthusiastically at any available chair, as long as it was near the brunet.

"Oi, Tsuna, what happened to you? I thought you were grouchy to what the Varia gave!"

"I agree Juudaime! You even threw flying objects at me!" Gokudera added.

"Kufufu… This has been proven interesting; tell me what you did to the Varia, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Please do tell Bossu…"

"I hate to admit it but tell us the story Tsuna-kun!"

"I EXTREMELY AGREE!"

Tsuna suddenly burst into a huge grin, "I'll tell you if only Kyoya will come inside!" The brunet turned his head to the door. Of course the curious ones had no choice but to do it and so they forcefully dragged the prefect into the dining room. "You don't have to be so shy Hibari-san! Yosh! Now that everyone is here!... Where's Lambo?"

"Bossu, the cow child went to play with the other children…" Chrome shyly replied.

"Is that so..?" Tsuna shrugged, "Oh well… Let's see…"

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_Darn those Varia for not doing their part with the papers…" Tsuna grumpily said as he signed the new set of papers. Those were the papers Gokudera gave to his boss earlier… along with the new ones since he threw expensive items at his right-hand man… Hooray for paperworks! NOT. "And just when I thought I could finally get some sleep!" He complained._

_All of a sudden his Hyper Intuition told him that there was company…_

_**BAM!**_

_The door slammed opened, "VOOOOIIII! WE'VE COME FOR A VISIT VONGOLA BRAT!"_

_*Tick mark*_

"_Shishishi, the prince has come for a visit…"_

_*Tick marks*_

"_Bel-sempai… your armpit stinks…"_

_*More Tick marks*_

"_Shut up frog!"_

"_The two of you! Stop disgracing yourselves infront of the boss!"_

_*Huge tick mark!*_

"_Maa, fighting is bad~! So stop it ne~~?"_

_*Huge Throbbing tick mark*_

"_Shut up or I'll shoot you all!"_

_**SNAP!**_

"_All of you…" Tsuna's pen snapped in to two and his bangs covered his eyes, "You sure have a lot of guts to come here and show your faces to me…" A menacing aura started to leak out of Tsuna's body. He raised his head in a scary manner as his eyes started to gleam mischievously… Very terrifying sight yes…_

_He staggered on his way to the Varia and his aura grew larger and larger and larger and larger until it was large enough to suffocate to occupants of the room, aside from the one emitting it. "You people have a lot of nerves to come here after dumping your responsibilities to me…" Tsuna showed a devil grin and got some rope and sacks from who-knows-where, "__**Prepare for your punishment…"**_

…

…

…

_The sacks covering their heads were removed and found themselves tied tightly to a chair. They were in the room where Tsuna punished Hibari and Mukuro. Yup… they were in the soundproof room and infront of them was a large plasma screen TV. They heard a scheming laugh coming out of Decimo. They turned their heads in a robotic manner and paled instantly. They could see the __**REAL **__Namahage glaring infront of them._

"_Vooiii… What's the meaning of this..?!" Squalo hesitantly asked. He tried to struggle out of the ropes but it was proven difficult since it was tied real tight._

_Tsuna turned his head to the long haired swords man as his eyes flashed a dangerous color. It caused the swordsman to shudder under his gaze, "Pu-nish-ment." The brunet answered. _

_Decimo lifted a CD to them… Fuck…_

_**Dora the Explorer**__… _

_Shit._

_He played it at the highest possible volume and got microphones for each of the Varia. He attached it near to their mouths and recorded the whole scene. The Dora the explorer started but Tsuna paused it immediately and glared at the Varia._

_Tsuna suddenly looked bigger when he scolded them, "Sing along with the opening!" He demanded._

_And so they started to sing Dora the explorer's opening song. _

"_LOUDER!"_

_Then, the Varia suddenly sang even louder with Tsuna struggling to hold in his laughter._

"_Oh! No! Dora's star patch was stolen!" The monkey named Boots said. __**(A/N: God I'm dying just writing this! *_*)**_

"_Who stole my star patch?" Dora turned to the watchers. Swiper suddenly appeared from the side of the screen. That was when Tsuna paused the show again and looked like Namahage again, "ANSWER DORA!"_

"_OVER THERE!" They shouted in fear, except for one though. Fran was having a good time since he was still a kid. Tsuna played the show again._

_Dora turned to where Swiper was but the fox hid himself immediately. Dora turned back to the watchers, "Where?"_

"_USE YOUR FUCKING EYES!" Xanxus snapped. _

_A pen going in a dreadful speed just happen to pass, missing Xanxus' cheeks by a hair's width, "Xanxus-kun, don't be so harsh with Dora…" The brunet showed a sadistic smile, causing the rest to shudder. Tsuna stalked behind the Varia before whispering behind them a warning…_

"_You're going to receive a much awful punishment if you don't participate with Dora… Do you get me?" Everybody nodded._

_Turning back to the kiddie show…_

"_Who do we ask for help if we don't know which way to go?" Dora asked. The monkey behind her bounced up and down._

_Hesitantly, the Varia answered—except for Fran, he's a kid after all._

"_The… map…" They said, whispering._

"_The map, that's right!" Dora exclaimed. On cue, the map with eyes and mouth jumped out and another song started. Tsuna glared at them to make sure that they would sing along._

_And so the Varia sang together with the map song. Tsuna struggled not to laugh when the Varia was REALLY singing along. The song ended and that annoying part where the places they need to go where repeated over and over._

"_Bridge, river, Castle! Say it with me" Map suggested._

_Out of fear, the Varia repeated those places. Right after, the scene was back with Dora and the monkey, "Where do we go first?" Three panels appeared at the screen, "Bridge, river, castle."_

"_Bridge! The fucking bridge! Where the fuck is your common sense?!" Xanxus snapped again._

_Yup and after that, the annoying traveling song by Dora and friends were sung and of course the Varia sang along, and that was a laugh trip for Tsuna. _

"_Oh no! We are missing some pieces! Count with me in Spanish!"_

_They started to count in Spanish, "Una, dos, tres, quatro—VOOIIII! LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Squalo snapped. Kiddie shows were proven to be too hardcore for the badass such as the Varia. _

_The story continues…_

"_You see Swiper?" Dora asked. "Where?"_

"_Behind you! He's behind you! Why are you so slow?! TURN AROUND DARN IT!" Then it was Levi's turn to snap._

'_Three down, three to go…' Tsuna thought. Suddenly and image of Reborn flashed in his head and mentally slapped himself… 'Reborn… your sadism got the best of me…'_

_Dora arrived at the bridge and a grumpy troll with yellow hair appeared, his beard was the only things covering his private part._

_Lussuria's shades suddenly cracked, "Nooo~! If you're doing that troll at least shave off the beard!" The gay one suddenly had his soul seep out of him and turned white._

_**(A/N: Let's skip the rest of this shall we? I might really die of writing Dora the Explorer ;P)**_

_Dora and friends reached the castle and a prince appeared, "I will not give you this star pocket! It's mine!" The prince protested._

"_No! The star pocket belongs to me. It's not good to take the belongings of others." Dora answered back._

"_Shishishi! I agree! The prince shall always have whatever he wants!" Belphagor commented._

_The prince in the story became sad and handed the star pocket, "I'm sorry…"_

_The prince in KHR frowned and turned into 'prince the ripper mode' "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! A PRINCE DOES NOT APOLOGIZE! TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK AND THAT STUPID POCKET!" The blonde prince went on an uproar but then he was suddenly silenced by the brunet, who snapped his neck._

_And so the one episode of Dora the Explorer was finished. Tsuna glanced on the wall clock, "Breakfast should be served by now… Let's go shall we?" The brunet showed a scary smile and closed his video camera. He untied every one of them and gestured to the door. They passed the brunet in a ghost like manner—except for Fran, it didn't much of affected him… He's still a kid after all…_

_And so, Tsuna's mood became better, most of the Varia learned their lesson, and a new level of Tsuna's sadism was discovered._

**~FLASHBACK END~**

**-Somewhere-**

"Achooo!" All five people sneezed together.

"What was that about?"

**-Going back…-**

The people around distanced a few meters away from Tsuna. For some reason, they saw that coming. The atmosphere around Tsuna's guardians and Enma were tense and what caused them to sweat drop was Tsuna who beamed a very bright smile. They shielded their eyes from the brightness.

"Tsu… Tsuna-kun… We should probably go now…" Enma suggested.

"Hmmm… Guess you're right…" Tsuna answered. He stood up from his chair and got his glasses from his inner breast pocket, then strode to the door. He glanced back at the people left behind and raised a brow, "Are you coming or what?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Un..."

"Coming…"

The rest stood up from their chairs and also headed for the door. They went their separate ways. Enma walked with Tsuna on the way back to his office.

"Ne, Tsuna-kun… What was in the papers given by the Varia...?" Enma started the conversation.

"Hm? The papers given by the Varia?" Tsuna gave a thoughtful hum before answering, "Hospital bills…"

"Eh?"

"They were hospital bills of the people in the Varia and… Some financial bills, Repair bills, complaints, cover papers and many more…" Tsuna answered which was then followed by silence. Enma didn't know how to answer to that. His paperworks never really went large scale like Tsuna's case.

A light bulb lit on top of Enma's head but the idea of that wasn't really a good one but as a friend he's prepared to sacrifice himself—which he thought of it as '_suicide'_

The red head awkwardly coughed into his hand, "Uhh… Tsuna-kun… I wouldn't mind if—"

"YOU'LL HELP ME WITH MY PAPERWORKS?!" Tsuna cut him off. He grabbed one of the red-head's hands and looked at him very expectantly. A bead of sweat rolled down Enma's cheek. He couldn't bring himself to take back the idea. He swallowed a lump, "Y-Yeah… sure… why not?"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Tsuna cried animatedly.

"U-un… The pleasure is all mine…"

Tsuna lead him to his office… _to where the curse of each boss had to handle… __**The Office**_

Tsuna happily opened the door. Enma was shaking. The door opened.

Reality just hit Enma very hard. It was white all over and the only color that was misplaced was the desk and chair… The rest of the office was covered in white _LITERALLY_. The red head started to regret everything he just said. Regretting… _very regretting indeed…_

The brunet sighed happily before turning to Enma, "You're a real life saver, you know that? These papers are all due tomorrow and I couldn't finish it because new ones keep adding to the old ones…" Tsuna sighed again and headed for his leather chair. He pointed at the extra chair and table, "You go there."

"Uhh… Yeah… sure…"

And so the life of a boss is really tiring… Especially when most of your guardians love to make a mess.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**-OMAKE!-**

**-The Blackmail!-**

Nana has always thought that her son can look good enough as a daughter as well. She actually thought of cross-dressing him when he was younger but looking back… her son was so cute that you didn't need to cross-dress him.

She was thinking about doing some cleaning since it has been her habit. The bad part was that she doesn't know where the brooms were stored. She sighed and went to the kitchen. On her way, she saw a white envelope. She picked it up and due to curiosity, she opened it to see the contents. She suddenly squealed at the first image and decided to show it to the girls.

She ran as fast as she can because of excitement.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!" She blasts open to the kitchen door. "Have you seen Tsu-kun?" She asked then showed an envelope full of pictures.

Haru was the first to squeal, "Kyaaa~! Cute desu! Tsuna-san looks so cute desu! It makes Haru so envious desu!"

"Wahh~! He really looks so cute! Where did you find this Nana-san?" Kyoko asked.

Nana merely shrugged, "I found it lying on the floor. I wanted to ask Tsu-kun if he knows this." She thoughtfully said. She flicked some of the pictures to view the rest

The first one was Tsuna in a female sailor uniform, though the brunet did look unconscious.

The next one was an exotic cat outfit, but Tsuna looked _way_ more feminine since… _Tsu-kun is a boy so why does he have boobs?_

After that was a cute picture of Tsuna in a two piece… then again he really looked like a girl.

She gasped when a certain picture came to view. "Look at this! Look at this!" She gestured to the two girls to also look at the picture. They also gasped at the sight.

A cross-dressing Tsuna kissing his brother, Giotto.

**-OMAKE-**

**-end-**

**xxXXxx**

**I rushed it a bit so yeah… Gomen Nasai 'oTL'**

**Also keep in mind that this OMAKE has a connection with the next chapter :**

**I just wanted to add the Varia and it will be continued by the part two… obviously. They will also help in the progress with the class :). Oh.. and I hope you like my drawing and just to say in advance, the next update might be late since my family is going on an outing and they said to leave the laptop. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!**

**Ugh… anyways**

**Hope you had a good laugh for this chapter ;P**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~! **


	10. Lesson for the Varia part 2

**Oh. My. God. I didn't update until now 030" I'm so sorry! oTL I got all depressed when I got into a fight with my dad QAQ and I don't even know whose fault it is! DX **

**Setting things aside…**

**I'm really glad that the Varia thing worked out XD **

**To:**

**Great  
-Yep. Giotto is here as a brother but the confusing part is that the Giotto of the Primo family is also there. Confusing, I know… But to make it simple, Primo Giotto will only appear when the Vongola history is explained while Brother Giotto is here because he fits the 'brother-complex' very nicely so I decided to add him in the story... Which kind-of makes things AU…ish… Hope I didn't confuse you on this one. =^^=**

**Warning: OOCness**

**-Enjoy~!**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 10: Lesson for the Varia part 2**

**xxXXxx**

"Ne, ne… Why is Tsuna-san kissing his brother?" Haru questioned as she took a closer look at the picture, "And _why_ is he cross-dressing? Does Giotto-san have some sort of fetish over cross-dressing Tsuna?" She added.

"Now that you look at it, Tsuna-kun looks like a real girl here…" Kyoko mused.

Nana shrugged, "How about I find his brother first…" She said as she left the room. Kyoko and Haru exchanged looks before sighing exasperatedly and got out of the room as well with the same thoughts wandering in their minds, _'Pity to the owner of those pictures if Tsuna finds out…'_

**xxXXxx**

~TIME SKIP~

Enma sighed for the umpteenth time.

He has been regretting his decision for helping Tsuna for a while now… No wonder Tsuna was irritated most of the time. The papers in Tsuna's office don't seem to be decreasing and from the looks of it there are more papers coming in. Enma finally signed the last paper from his stack, "DONE!" He happily exclaimed.

Tsuna smiled at him and said, "Good, now you can proceed to the next stack."

_THUD!_

The red head's hands slipped out of the desk and fell down, face first. Enma weakly stood up and tiredly looked at Tsuna, "Ahahaha… right…" And so, Enma grabbed another handful of papers and signed away… _So regretting…_

"Gomen ne, Enma…"

"Eh?"

"You're stuck here in the office with me instead of doing something else…" Tsuna stopped writing on the papers and gave a sorry look at Enma, "Gomen…" He apologized again.

The red head scratched his head and stared back at the brunet, "You shouldn't be apologizing… I chose to help you so there is no fault. Besides, I am helping you because I'm your friend and I am also a boss of my own family so I should understand some things in life"

Both smiled and sighed at the same time, "Why did I become boss..?" They also said at the same time. Life of a mafia boss… _So regretting…_

They went back to signing papers.

"…NAAA~!"

"What was that?" Tsuna asked when he heard the distant voice. Enma shrugged, "Saa…"

The door to Tsuna's office burst open followed by a blurry image with huge dust cloud following behind, "TSUNNAAA~~! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THISS!?"

"This voice..! Otou-san?!" Tsuna blurted out. The dust cloud resided and Tsuna's father, who was shedding comical tears, was seen along with papers slowly falling down from the air, "What are you doing here?! –WAIT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY PAPERWORK!" The brunet hysterically shouted.

"Forget about that! Since when did you become interested in cross-dressing?! AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME GAY?!" Iemitsu interrogated.

"I'M NOT GAY! I'M ALREADY ENGAGED TO KYOKO-CHAN!" Tsuna defended. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"THIS!" He shoved an envelope in Tsuna's face.

The brunet got the envelope out of his face and stared at it. There was a bad omen surrounding the envelope and his Hyper Intuition also acted to it. Hesitantly, he opened the envelope and paled almost immediately. The pictures are all familiar to him. That was clearly taken when he was forced to participate in Mukuro's play. He had to be a real girl during that wretched play and remembering it clearly… there were sudden flashes coming from a certain someone's camera.

Also judging from the pictures, the ones that were unfamiliar to him were taken when he turned unconscious while the process of him turning to a girl happened. Only one person can have these images…

_Rokudo Mukuro…_

"Otou-san… These pictures are from a play…"

"…TSU-CHAN~~!" On cue his brother, Giotto, also barged in the room. He was panting very hard and flashed a picture, "Who took this picture?" He showed the picture of him and cross-dressing Tsuna kissing.

"HIIIEEE! WHY IS THERE A PICTURE OF ME KISSING MY BROTHER?!"

Enma felt so conscious at that time. He still remembered it so clearly—the time when Reborn also gave him an envelope full of pictures that contained cross-dressing Tsuna… and to think that he has it in his pocket.

He secretly moved his envelope to the unsuspicious-looking drawer. Well—you know just in case the blame can be passed to someone else_ *cough*the mastermind*cough*. _ The red head inwardly sighed in relief when the move he made was unnoticeable.

"—THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! _**MUKURO! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"**_ Tsuna crumpled the envelope and snatched the picture away from Giotto'shand. He would've stridden out of the office if not for Giotto and Iemitsu grabbing each one of his arms.

"Tsuna/Tsu-chan…"

"What?" The brunet raised an irritated brow.

"Can I keep it?" The two said at the same time. Iemitsu had this stupid looking bright face while Giotto had a peaceful look with a cat-like smile.

"No." And with that, Tsuna left his father and brother—who had turned to broken hearted maidens (Weird… I can imagine them looking like that O_o)

Enma took this an opportunity to get rid of the pictures, "Pssst!" The two broken hearted males turned around, "I have some pictures of Tsuna… They're not as good as the others though…" The red head secretively slid his envelope full of pictures after getting it out of the drawer, "I got it from Reborn not too long ago."

Giotto opened the said envelope and revealed some cute pictures of his beloved brother. The blonde smirked and blushed very hard. The picture may not be as good as the other but it was still cute.

"Hey, don't be greedy, let me see it!" Iemitsu snatched the envelope from his older son. He flicked the pictures. He stopped mid-way for he started shaking, "KAWAII!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Too bad! It's mine!" Giotto snatched it back.

"No. It's mine!" Iemitsu tugged it.

"No. MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"I'm your father therefore, I have the advantage!"

"I saw it first, so it's mine!"

"How about we settle this once and for all?!"

"FINE BY ME OLD MAN!"

Enma remained silent, watching the scene infront of him unravel. He chuckled awkwardly. He started to regret that action of his. Sweat dropping once again when he saw the two fought over the pictures… Tsuna has a loving family that's for sure… _I guess…_

"Why don't you just—"

"_THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" _ The two men retorted back, making Enma sink into his seat.

_I'm the one who gave those pictures though…_

**xxXXxx**

There was never a normal, peaceful, _quiet_ day for Tsuna. Looking back, ever since he met the baby named Reborn, his life was never normal again (So he considered being bullied normal?). Even for just one day he wished for a normal day. Oh how he longed for such a day—but with his guardians, that will be counted as a no-no…

He began his search for the male Mist Guardian.

Rokudo Mukuro _is so dead_

Or so it was supposed to be…

Tsuna stopped on his tracks. If he remembers it clearly, Kyoya has a copy, Bianchi has a copy, Reborn has a copy, and Mukuro also had a copy. So, who is the real mastermind?

_Reborn_, obviously…

Change target. Aim for Reborn but before that, aim for the owner of the pictures then aim for Mukuro _then_ he can aim for Reborn. And in the end, Mukuro is still to be targeted… poor sap… he's going to face his boss the second time.

What brand of sadism shall he use this time? *Sadistic grin*

Putting that aside for the mean time, Tsuna has decided to search for the owner first. The owner must be rich, considering that he/she bought the pictures when he was a temporary girl—which made the brunet feel like a narcissist for awhile there (But he had to admit it to himself… he does look good as a girl, who agrees with me!? XD). He felt the urge to burn them right here and now but if he does that, the evidence is good as gone.

Who was it?

Is it Xanxus? No… if he did see those pictures… that man would just laugh his ass out since the supposed Decimo is dressed as a girl in the pictures. He was marked out. How about Mammon? Nah. That greedy arcobaleno would've just sold those pictures at a high price rather than buying it. So he was out of the list. What about Leviathan? A possibility since he did look like a perverted old man.

Then we have our suspect number 1. Mr. Leviathan shall be dragged to the pit of hell (sound-proof room) together with the other suspects and Mukuro and if possible Reborn _(Impossible)_

Now who else..?

Lussuria? A possibility so he shall also come with Leviathan to the pit of hell… but if you think about it, that gay would show it to him the moment he sees the brunet… so..? _Just in case…_

How about Belphagor? All Tsuna could think about this freak is that he's weirdo that only thinks of himself. Would he get a copy of Tsuna's pictures..? Oh well. He's suspicious therefore he is one of the suspects.

Is Squalo one of them? Probably no… Inside Tsuna's mind he thought of some sort of intimate relationship with Xanxus. He suddenly shuddered by the thought—He marked that as _gross_. He's not one of them.

And of course Fran is out of question. I mean, what would a child do with an envelope full of pictures that contains cross-dressing?!

Now that _that_ is done with, let's hunt some Varia!

Tsuna smirked in victory as he went to the room of the Varia.

He entered HDWM and barged in the room –cue devil grin-

"**I'm back~."** A demonic aura surrounded the brunet and flashing orange eyes were seen.

"V-Vooii! W-What did we do this time..!?" Squalo stammered. He stuck out his sword and pointed it at Sawada, "We haven't done anything!" On cue, their expensive, imported table collapsed.

_Sweat drop._

"**Hmm~? What were you saying, Squalo-**_**san**_**?"** A throbbing tick mark appeared on the brunet's forehead and he brandished his gloves. _Great… more cover papers whoopee..!_—Was Tsuna's sarcastic thought. He mentally cursed to why everything in this stupid mansion was full of ridiculous expensive materials. With the use of his gloves, he thrusted forward to the following people: Leviathan, Lussuria, and Belphagor—and snapped their necks for a temporary loose of consciousness.

"**Go to my office. **_**NOW."**_ The brunet commanded to the rest of the remaining Varia. Due to fear, the rest of the Varia just stiffly walked outside and headed for Tsuna's office.

Tsuna tied his three primary suspects and dragged them to the sound-proof room. He tied them securely to each of the chairs and off to go find his male pineapple headed Mist Guardian.

Thanks to him being in HDWM, Mukuro was found a few minutes after… Tsuna found him setting up small cameras in bathrooms and changing rooms. _Pervert._

…

…

…

A blinding light was flashed in front of their eyes, effectively waking them up. Horrifying memories immediately came into mind as they realized the room they're in. In someone's mind, he heard Barney singing…

_I love you, you love me~! We're a happy family~…_

"MAKE IT STOP!" The pineapple head clutched his head like there was no tomorrow.

The remaining people's mind, they recalled the memory of singing along with Dora…

_Come on, bamunos! Everybody let's go…_

"The memory! IT'S HAUNTING ME!"

"NOOOO!"

"IT'S THE STUPID BRAT AGAIN!"

Tsuna shut the lights, making the flame on his forehead and gleaming orange eyes the only ones visible. Using a flashlight, the brunet flashed it to one of the suspects and started the interrogation.

"**Rokudo Mukuro, you took pictures of me when I was unconscious didn't you?"**

"Kufufu, I don't know what you're talking about—!" Tsuna shoved one familiar picture on Mukuro's face, **"You took this picture didn't you?"** Mukuro visibly flinched. Very familiar, yes—that was the one he took during the time the play was still on-going. The brunet flicked more of the pictures, in a female PE uniform, sailor suit, cosplays, erotic costumes with erotic poses… _and all are cross-dress_—No scratch that, he was a temporary woman that time.

"**Answer me!"** Tsuna demanded.

Mukuro started to sweat buckets and found it hard to swallow at the time, "Eherm… H…Hai…" That was then he started to avoid his gaze, since it started to intensify. Then, he instantly paled when his boss raised a pair of scissors and hair gel.

"**Congratulations, you're a carrot head starting today."** The brunet proceeded to the suspects, leaving a devastated Mukuro and his new hairstyle.

Next up is Lussuria but before Tsuna could interrogate, Lussuria has already given him an answer, "Ara~! I already have those pictures! Demo (but)… Bel-chan's pictures were missing… Oh~ don't tell me…" The gay one turned to the blonde prince, "Bel-chan~! Vongola has your pictures~!"

A menacing aura started to leak out of Decimo. One eye was covered by his bangs and one gleamed dangerously at the said prince. Tsuna's devil grin grew wider as he raised a pair of scissors. **"It makes me wonder to what you look like under those long bangs of yours… Shall I cut it?"** each word had venom hidden inside.

"No! Ch-Chill out! I'm not the only one who has your pictures!" Bel immediately said before anything happened to his hair.

Tsuna raised a brow, **"Lussuria has one, who else?"**

"Shishishi, Levi has one, Squalo has one, even Boss has one." After that statement of his, a terrifying glare was given to him. He struggled to get free of the place but rendered him fruitless. He was tied securely at the chair.

Tsuna muttered, **"I'll be back…"** then flew to his office, knowing that the rest of the Varia should be there. A few seconds later, the brunet came back with the two more unconscious Varia members and tied them securely to a chair.

The brunet got a bucket full of water and splashed it on the two unconscious Varia members. They groggily woke up and jerked in place. They saw Decimo flash a terrifying grin and eyes gleamed in the dark.

"**And to think, I marked you out of question…"** Tsuna clenched his fist until it started to shake. He sighed deeply and let his hands and arms to sway lazily. The brunet slapped his face in an exasperated way. Soon after, he started to chuckle ever so darkly. The person in the room—aside from Mukuro, who was lost in his world—gulped heavily with an audible sound.

"**My dad is obsessed with those pictures, my brother doesn't want to share those pictures, Haru thinks it's cute, Kyoko says I look like a girl, I bet the whole Vongola has a whole stash of them… but I wouldn't think of the Varia having those pictures of me…"** Tsuna raised his head and smirked, causing the people to considerably tense. The 'HHHIIIEEE'-ing brunet they know is on a vacation for the time being since work and sadism was getting the best of him.

One step forward. Try your best and sink into your seat. Another step forward. Having a hard time curling up to be honest. Smirking like hell. Loosing blood in a moment. Takes out a certain something for punishment. Make sure you stay awake because losing your conscious is _not_ a good thing right now. Stops infront of the Varia with a devious Cheshire grin…

"_**Welcome to hell…**_**"**

…

…

..After a few minutes of horrifying screams and shouts later…

"Haa~~ I FEEL BETTER!" The brunet stretched his hands upwards. He turned around to the Varia, "You'll be helping us okay~~!" The traumatized Varia flinched and nodded. Good thing they were in a sound-proof room, if not, they would have felt embarrassed throughout their lives.

Even so…

Going out of the sound proof room spells doom for them…

"Bye-Bye~~!" Tsuna waved goodbye and skipped out of the room… forgetting to target the mastermind… _Reborn_… for once, the paperworks for Tsuna will be a piece of cake because of the recent memory he just acquired.

In the meantime the Varia was deciding to who goes out first.

"Trash, go out."

"Vooii! I'm not going out looking like this!"

"Shishishi, the prince shall not go. Commoners first before me."

"Maa~ Can someone just go out~?"

"Shishi, I know! Levi, you go out first!"

"Why would I go?"

"Trash. Out. NOW"

"I will do everything for you, boss."

Hesitantly, the door slowly opened. Coincidentally, a few students happen to pass by… _"AAAAaaaaahhhh!..."_ They ran away. Levi closed the door and curled into a ball, "I can't do this!"

Squalo snapped, "VOOII! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!" With that, Squalo slammed the door open. Coincidentally, Shouichi happen to pass by. His glasses broke, _"AAAAAaaaaahhhhh!..."_ The same thing happened. The swordsman closed the door curled into a ball, "I can't do this…"

"Mou~ is that all you two can really do~?" Lussuria stood up and opened the door. He shamelessly walked out. A short silence before he came back, "Mou~! Are you guys going to stay there?"

And so they got out and walked back to their room. The people they passed were either, snicker, secretly taking pictures, cover their mouth or eyes, faint or simply run away.

Makes you wonder right?

Behind those few minutes are known to be hell…

Continue?

HECK YEAH!

First up was Belphagor. His bangs were cut and revealed chinky eyes and for fun, Tsuna added long eyelashes. He used hairspray to keep a few hairs up and tied him two short twin-tails. Then, he added a few make-ups which were… ehem semi-permanent which can't be removed after atleast one week.

Next was Squalo. Tsuna went crazy with his pair of scissors. The swordsman ended up having uneven hair cut, with a few spots of empty hair. He has squiggly lines on his cheeks and was overboard with the make-up. It was too much.

Xanxus had his hair colored with colorful streaks of different colors (Wow… redundancy) His scars were surprisingly unnoticeable because of the foundation but unfortunately, his lips were sparkly red, long eye lashes, and instead of awesome piercings… well… it was dangling earrings.

Lussuria had nothing to be ashamed of—to be honest, he was proud of Tsuna's work. His colorful hairstyle was laid down and surprisingly, he also admired the pink shiny lipstick he has on his face and also compliments the great powdering on his face—now if only Lussuria had a better face…

Leviathan had things worse… his hair was reduced to a Mohawk and had a few strands of hair sticking out of his head. His piercings were replaced with larger once—making his face look stretched. Then on his right cheek, 'Fucking' was written and 'is my life' on the left. And like the rest of his Varia comrades, red lipstick on his lips, a bad foundation on his face and long eye lashes.

And just so everyone knows, the things on their faces are to last for atleast one week or so—setting aside the hair coloring and trimming.

Going back to the story…

The Varia wished that they didn't go to the HQ. And now, they're forced to help the Vongola in the upcoming event.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**~OMAKE!~**

**-Iemitsu vs. Giotto!-**

"We will settle this once and for all!" Iemitsu shouted.

"Bring it on!" Giotto shouted back.

The two began a glaring contest.

Enma, who was no idea to what would happen next, sunk even more into his seat. He has been making too many mistakes recently. What's going to happen next?!

Iemitsu regained his posture and fixed his tie. He started to look like a professional again, "I'll give you back your whole stash of sweets if you give me those pictures." He bribed.

Giotto was reluctant to accept. He loves sweets more than anyone else but not as much as he loves his little brother, "I'll tell 'kaa-chan that you still wet your bed."

Iemitsu blushed in embarrassment. It was a secret that he and only _he_ should know. But, that will not put him down, "I'll tell Tsuna that you dump your paperwork together with his pile."

Giotto took a step back. That was one thing that he does secretly and double-checks whether there was someone watching him or not, "Oh no you don't…" Giotto growled.

Iemitsu smirked, "Oh yes, I will…"

Giotto glared and was about to charge until the other Varia members barged in.

"V-Voiii… That brat told us to go here"

"Long hair taicho, you look pale…"

"Out of my way, trash."

Iemitsu sighed in relief. He secretively put the pictures in his inner breast pocket. The fun never last…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OLD MAN!" Giotto yelled.

"THIS IS MINE!"

"Trash, what are you doing?"

"_THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!"_

The two blondes tugged the pictures back and forth and back and forth and back and forth until it was ripped into pieces. The world seemed to go slow at the moment. The two fell on their knees and a flash of light from about—via Fran's illusions, "It's gone! The pictures are gone!" The two comically cried.

And it's a draw Hahaha!

**~OMAKE~**

**-end-**

**Yay! Chapter 10 is done! Oh yeah before anything else, school is starting next week and I'm at my last year in high school ;P so expect slower updates… **

**And because of that I am so sorry oTL**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


	11. It was the Heat

**Haha~… Ashamed, ashamed, ashamed and ashamed, I'm so sorry. I have been doing stuff… teaching stuff and man it's so hard to do visual aids. It takes too much time and I'm lazy my goodness! And I only had this very time to finish this chapter and post it and I mean literally this time only… =_=" **

**Oh and before anything else happens please do read my note at the bottom. I thank you so much **

**Warning: OOCness**

…**Multiple pairings are seen in this chapter X)**

**-Enjoy~!**

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 11: It was the heat**

**xxXXxx**

"Let's go to the beach!"

"Eh?"

"I said, let's go to the beach!"

"Why?"

"To relax, what else?"

Tsuna made a deadpan look. The beach really _is _a great place to relax but why in the world would they go to the beach in a critical time such as this? The brunet was hesitant to take up the offer. It is really a great excuse to run away from you know… paperworks, destruction, paperworks, his handful guardians, paperwork and paperwork. But alas, work needs to go first before relaxation. So, he declined the kind offer.

Giotto sighed and went elsewhere.

The brunet went back to signing the wretched papers. He immediately regretted the action he had done. The more he thought of the beach the more impatient he had become. Frustration welled up in him as he continued to sign the papers. Signing faster and faster, the pen he was using snapped into two.

"Maybe I should reconsider the offer…" Tsuna said to himself, as if convincing himself to go for the bait. "Yes, I should do that…" The brunet stood up and went for the door. But before he could reach the door someone else entered the place.

"Ah! 10-year Hibari-san! What are you doing here?! Did you get hit by the bazooka? How long have you been in this time? WAIT! Who fired the bazooka at you?" Tsuna continued with his relentless interrogation but his blabbering was seized when the Skylark said a cold "Shut up"

The two remained in an awkward silence. Tsuna returned to his seat and continued to sign—thinking that the 10-year Hibari-san would bite him to death if he tries to escape his work.

Hibari stalked over to the brunet. He watched intensely to how Tsuna works—fully aware that his young boss was squirming a bit from his stare.

"Err… Hibari…san, could you uhh…" Tsuna wasn't sure what to say. Hibari-san was not much of a talker according to the brunet's dictionary. "—MMPH!" rough lips collided with his. The kiss wasn't long as the owner of those lips pulled back after a few seconds.

"HIIIEEE! HIBARI-SAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"No exact reason." Was Hibari's prompt reply. The former prefect went in between the brunet and his desk work. Hibari loosened his tie and stared intently at the brunet before licking his lips in a predatory manner.

"Hi-Hibari-san, what are you trying to do exactly..?" Tsuna stuttered out but in a blink of an eye Hibari morphed into a pineapple head named Mukuro. "HIIEEE! MUKURO! IT WAS ALL YOU'RE DOING?!" The brunet shouted, clutching the sides of his head.

"Kufufu, who knows?" The pineapple head replied non-chalantly before deviously licking his lips. Tsuna sunk even more into his seat as the man leaned forward. The brunet shut his eyes tightly, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Nothing happened. He slowly opened one eye then after fully opening one eye; both eyes popped out and made a comical spit take.

_What in the world is happening~!?_... Was Tsuna's thought. His eyes were in full spin—super confused in just what was really happening—because Mukuro just reverted to a blushing Chrome with a frilly apron at hand.

"B…Bossu… please wear this!" The eye patched girl demanded, shoving the frilly apron on the brunet's face.

"AAAHHH! CHROME! IS MUKURO FORCING YOU TO DO THIS?!" Tsuna immediately said back, pushing the apron away from his face. He had his face redder than a ripe tomato—all thanks to the apron (and imagination if you might add).

In a blink of an eye, Tsuna was wearing the frilly (orange) apron… and nothing else.

"HIIEEEE! CHROME WHAT DID YOU DO?! GO AND GET MUKURO RIGHT NOW!" Tsuna demanded, pressing his arms onto his body—feeling self-conscious. "I KNOW HE'S JUST USING YOUR BODY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME—eh?!"

Chrome morphed into a certain auburn haired girl, Kyoko. She was crying her heart out as she stared disbelievingly at the brunet.

A bead of sweat rolled down the cheek of Tsuna and pressed his back against his seat, "K-Kyoko…chan..?"

"Tsu…Tsuna-kun… I don't believe it…"

"Believe what..?" Said Tsuna followed by an audible gulp.

"You and Hibari-sempai are having an affair!"

"WHA—?!" Tsuna was rendered dumbstruck.

"And you didn't even bother telling me about it!" Kyoko added.

"NANI~~?!" Tsuna clutched the sides of his head. And once again, he had his eyes spinning in confusion.

_Me and Hibari-san is having an affair? When did that happen?! Kami-sama (God) why did you do this to me?!_

Kyoko, who had her eyes still pouring out tears added, "HARU AND I COULD'VE SQUEALED ABOUT THE THOUGHT!" she yelled. She 'hmph-ed' and turned around and continued to cry.

Tsuna turned into a poorly drawn character _'That was the REASON you're crying?!'_ He mentally complained. He immediately flinched when Kyoko turned around to his direction. The brunet had his eyes and brows twitching in confusion and slowly pushed the leather chair he was sitting on backwards (Yes. It has wheels and it can turn round and round). Completely forgetting his outfit, he spread his legs apart with his hands clenching the free space of the chair between his legs.

"K-Kyoko-chan… let's talk about this okay..?" Being ignored, Kyoko got a handkerchief out of nowhere and a spot light came onto her, "That's right… Vongola Decimo and Sasagawa Kyoko was married and bound together… but what is this?! Decimo was not really in love with the said girl! Instead, he uses the girl to make Hibari-sempai jealous!" At that, sparkles and rose petals suddenly fell down with a nice wind effect. One hand with her palm facing out, touched her forehead and that dramatic 'one-tear sparkle' effect then more rose petals flooded through—which made Tsuna choke.

"I COULD'VE MADE MY PERFECT FANFICTION~!" Kyoko said as her voice echoes through the room—which somehow changed into a cliff scene with waves dramatically splashing against it.

The brunet rubbed his eyes a few times—hoping that it was only illusions—and what do you know? I really was an illusion as the cliff scene reverted back to his office.

_Someone must be messing with my mind! I just know it! Just you wait Mukuro. I'll be hunting you down when I get out of these illusions of yours!_

After mentally accusing a certain someone, his eyes popped out yet again as he felt a pair of rough hands go under his apron, making it as a reminder that he was barely clothed at the moment. Before those hands went further down, Tsuna grabbed them and was about to toss—"HIIIIEEEE! I RIPPED HIS ARM!" The brunet suddenly exclaimed.

He fretted over the ripped arm (regardless of the fact that IT IS NOT BLEEDING!) "What should I do?! What should I do?! What should I do?!" Getting hysterical of his previous action, he stared with panicked eyes. That was practically the only time when lightning stuck his head… It was a mannequin arm.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_

He closed his eyes and slowly turned around to face the culprit of that prank. Tsuna raised his arm with the mannequin arm, threateningly opened his eye and "HAAA!" He smacked the head of the person responsible of the act, full force. He tilted his head in a snappy manner the suddenly paled.

He just smacked his tutor Reborn! And he's in adult form if I might add. "Hiieee! A-Ano… Re-Reborn… how did you come in here..?" He stuttered and yet again, he had his eyes spinning in confusion… and fear.

…

…

…

A few moments later…

…

…

"Haa… haa… haaaa~…" Tsuna laid very tired at the vacant couch to the right.

Reborn had just re-adjusted his tie and smirked in content at his tired student, "I'll be going now…" The tall man left the room…

Tsuna breathed in and out until he was breathing stably again. He sat up straight, "Darn that Reborn… why did I have to be shot by him every time..!" He weakly complained, "It was his fault to begin with! AHHH! Now look at what he's done! The only clothes on me are ripped apart! And I can't get out of hell because I still have paperworks! AHHHH!" He threw a tantrum in his office complaining about his life, his tutor, his paperworks, his small *ehem* manhood and everything in between.

After a few kicks and punch he finally settled down and was about to reach for his seat until…

"JUUDAIME!"

"HIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked and fell down face first… showing a very suggestive pose *cough*assispointingupwards*cough* Tsuna immediately stood up, completely conscious of what just happened and of what he was wearing. "Go-GOKUDERA-KUN! WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK?!" The brunet demanded but was only replied with a nosebleed flood.

"Uhh… Gokudera…kun?"

The said person already fainted from the massive nosebleed. Tsuna sweat dropped.

Tsuna was getting creeped-out of the things happening to him. He made an audible gulp as he slowly backed away from the still nosebleeding to death Gokudera. He looked warily around his surrounding and felt his head go round and round. Soon after, he fainted.

…

…

…

…

…

"..na..!"

"…Tsuna..!"

The said brunet slowly sat up, clutching his head. He was feeling a slight pain whirling in his head. A sudden image of the recent happenings. He jerked away from the person who was waking him up.

"Wha-What's wrong Tsuna?!—Why are you covering yourself?!"

"HIIEE! DON'T LOOK YAMAMOTO! I'M BARERLY WEARING ANYTHING!" The brunet shouted.

Yamamoto only tilted his head "What are you talking about Tsuna? You're wearing a shirt and pants… How can you NOT be wearing anything?"

"EH?" Tsuna looked down. He was wearing his usual long-sleeved shirt, rolled until it reached the elbows and yes, a pair of pants.

"I was guessing you passed out from the heat right?" The baseball player commented. "Maybe… It _was_ the heat…"

Tsuna stood up and scratched his head, "Yamamoto… uhh… please do me a favor and tell Gio-nii we're taking a short vacation to the beach."

This caused the baseball player to brighten up and nod. He left to tell the news. After the door was closed, it was finally peace and quiet. Tsuna took the opportunity to relax for the remaining bit… but that was until Mukuro entered the place.

"Tsunayo-shi-kun~!"

"XX-BURNER!"

"WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?!"

And in record time the mansion was detonated in a matter of 2.5 seconds.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**~OMAKE~!**

**WAS IT REALLY THE HEAT?**

"So how did it go?" Giotto shook his head and scratched it right after. He sighed at his brother's responsibility-ness.

"I don't think going to the beach is happening... Daemon…" The blonde said, dejectedly.

"Nufufufu… If he doesn't then there's a reason and if he wants it, there's always a way." Daemon stated as he skillfully slid in the mist flames into Decimo's office.

"You do know that Tsuna is bound to kill you in some way or another if you do something to him right?" Giotto said cautiously.

"Worry not for I am sure that I am one not to be blamed. Mukuro is." Giotto sweat dropped upon that answer.

Slowly but surely he manipulated his mist flames into perfection so that Tsuna wouldn't notice that he was being tricked by Yours Truly. A few seconds, consistent girly shrieks were heard then everything else happened. Daemon didn't stop the torture until he hears the brunet passing out.

The next seconds he heard a thumping sound. He peeped through the key hole and confirmed that it was Tsuna, who had just fainted. He drew back his flames and everything reverted back to normal. The melon head went into the office and placed him on the vacant couch. On cue, Yamamoto happened to pass by. He called out to the baseball player and told what he was going to do. Easy going as he is, Yamamoto quickly agreed to the plan and woke Tsuna up.

Moments have passed and Yamamoto went out of the office and gave two thumbs up, saying 'It's good!'

The two silently cheered 'YES!' and went to do what they had to do.

A few seconds of silence…

_**BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

The mansion collapsed and turned into dust and ashes.

Giotto stood up from the pile of ashes as he coughed. Daemon also did the same.

"I told Tsuna is bound to kill you in some way or another…" Giotto said in as-of-matter-a-fact tone.

"Ugh… don't tell me."

(Wahaha! It's called Karma~!")

**OMAKE**

**-end-**

**Sooo~! How about it huuh?! =3 It's a break from everything but when you think about it, it's pouring already in my place weew. **

**IMPORTANT!**

**I might not update for a few weeks or months. I will be studying for my college entrance exams so please do bare since I might make you wait for so long again. This is why I'm apologizing as early as now… (Honestly speaking, my dad is already threatening me for not reviewing my lessons =_=")**

**Sooo…**

**-Review?**

**-Ciao~!**


End file.
